Desert Rose
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: -¿Porqué no puedes dejar de aparecer en mi vida…Ada? –cerró los ojos estrujando la botella como si estrujara su corazón, pronto una incómoda llamada estranguló sus pensamientos-
1. Desert Rose

**_*~Desert Rose~*_**

_Suavemente duerme ahora, que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo..._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? –Ada sonrió para sus adentros mientras disfrutaba secretamente de los placeres que le profería su ahora amante- a pesar todos estos años él aún se lo seguía preguntando. Era divertido, irónico y hasta un poco…cruel Que a pesar de los años él jamás se hubiera molestado si quiera un poco en intentar encontrarla. De haberlo hecho, ella lo habría dejado…

Sí, ella definitivamente lo habría dejado conocer hasta el último recoveco de su ser

-Ahh…-se dejo moldear por las habidas manos del caballero que la moldeaba. Hombres del mediterráneo, ella los conocía a todos, sus pieles morenas, cuerpos bien trabajados, cabellos y ojos de la noche, ella se dejaba amar por ellos cuando la noche era larga y sus pensamientos amargos, jamás aceptaba amantes rubios o de piel clara, la hacían pensar en él y en este momento aunque su amante era demasiado diestro, con las manos y ni hablar de sus labios simplemente no podía pensar en nadie más.

Ella lo salvó de nuevo y él hizo lo propio a su vez. La orden de arresto a nivel internacional había sido retirada y quizá esa fuera la razón de que decidiera ir al "Desert Rose" a obsequiarse un par de "trofeos" cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento por un momento mientras unos labios abandonaban los propios para abrir paso a un primer dedo… Dios! Y se hubiera perdido en los ritmos espasmódicos que siguieron a eso de no ser por una maldita llamada que llegó a su comunicador. Nunca se lo quitaba al menos no, cuando estaba de "guardia" imaginaba ya la cara de Nicholai cuando descubriera el significado que ella le había dado a las palabras de su jefe al decir que quizá debía dedicarse a probar la "comida" del lugar…sonrió una vez más y respondió la llamada…

-Sí…-su voz salió en un jadeo entrecortado, le tomo solo 3 mili segundos y dos suspiros de la espía saber exactamente dónde se encontraba- soltó una maldición…al tiempo que sin el menor decoro colocaba la mano en su entrepierna…Todos en la organización sabían bien de los apetitos de la espía, vaya si le fascinaba tener esa boquita suya bien atendida y él había sido uno de los pocos afortunados en saber lo buena que era, en esa y otras áreas de los placeres en la cama-

-Hay un trabajo…

-Ahh…-soltó de nuevo y él casi podía imaginar la escena, cerró los ojos y comenzó a trabajar su miembro con movimientos lentos-

-Creí que te interesaría saberlo

-Si? Y eso porqué... –a la respiración agitada de la espía se le unieron dos más y la mano sobre su miembro pronto aumentó la actividad dejándole escapar un gemido de placer-

-Alec no cree que puedas con esto, me ha dicho que vaya solo pero te conozco…

-Qué…clase de misión es esa… -soltó finalmente en un tono de voz que parecía un poco más interesado en la conversación-

-Oriente medio… -ella sonrió otra vez- más hombres del mediterráneo, admiró sus cuerpos jóvenes y atléticos, la ligera barba en sus rostros, el bello en sus pechos, los cabellos risados de su sexo, ciertamente eran casi perfectos y por la forma en que la devoraban podría asegurar que pensaban lo mismo de ella-

-Te veré ahí…

-Bien, otra cosa…

-Sí…-la respiración de Ada volvía a ser agitada, ansiosa e insaciable, los placeres de él estaban próximos a llegar a ese mismo punto-

-Tu agente estará ahí…

-Qué...-ahora si soltó una auténtica exclamación que seguramente habría cortado del todo la pasión de sus amantes-

-El americano que te gusta, está en esto él y los otros… quizá por eso Alec te quiere fuera, después de los eventos recientes no es seguro que te vean en el campo…

-Estaré ahí –la espía corto la llamada, lo que quería decir que había arrancado el comunicador de su oído- odiaba hacerle esto, pero sabía que de no decírselo sería peor- Cuando se enteraba de las cosas –por fuera- siempre cometía estupideces, sobre todo cuando las misiones implicaban a ese americano que por alguna razón se seguía resistiendo a dejar ir. Se desprendió de su propio comunicador con la mano libre y procedió a prolongar un poco más su delirio.

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ahh…

-No, no puedo hacerlo! –declaró finalmente Leon al tiempo que giraba sobre la desacomodada cama dejando decepcionada y bastante insatisfecha a su enamorada, esta se incorporó colocando el rabillo de la sábana a la altura de su pecho, siempre sucedía lo mismo, siempre que él se encontraba con esa "maldita mujer" sucedía lo mismo. No podía amarla. Pasaban semanas, incluso meses antes de que pudiera volver a amarla…

En un principio ella lo comprendía, después de todo no era el único que pensaba en alguien más cuando "lo hacían" pero después de 15 años, creyó que finalmente lo suyo estaba definido. Eran pareja o qué demonios eran! –lo vio colocarse el pantalón sin molestarse en buscar los calzoncillos ir a la mesilla de noche y prepararse un trago-

-Estás pensando en ella! –declaro Claire furiosa- ni siquiera era una pregunta era una maldita afirmación-

-Qué quieres que te diga…-respondió él cansado- ella le salvo la vida, Simmons casi la asesina por haber salvado su vida y él ya se había hartado de esto. Quería saber porqué es que lo hacía. Qué era ella, ¿la amante de Simmons que decidió abandonarlo ocasionando en consecuencia todo esto? o era algo mucho peor, no lo sabía. Como tampoco sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella. Lo perturbaba, de eso si que estaba seguro, su presencia era dominante en su mente, en sus decisiones y en sus acciones odiaba hacerle esto a Claire pero no podía detenerlo. Y menos aún después de ver su cuerpo desnudo en aquel video…No era su cuerpo. Eso lo supo más adelante, pero era una copia bastante fiel de modo que se resumía en lo mismo.

¿Cómo podía amar a Claire deseando que sus labios, sus senos, la curva de su cintura o el largo de sus piernas, todo…fuera de alguien más? La imagen de sus sueños se mezclaba ahora con la imagen del presente, atrayendo a su memoria toda su historia, todo el misterio, todo lo que siempre quiso de labios de la espía y jamás pregunto. Cerró los ojos dando un trago más al pequeño vaso de vidrio cortado ¿porqué mierda los hacían tan pequeños? Él quería ahogarse en alcohol o quizá simplemente ahogar sus pensamientos hasta hacerlos…desparecer.

Claire salió de la cama aún envuelta en la sabana se dirigió al cuarto de baño que compartían en la pequeña casa que recientemente habían alquilado y él aprovecho para tomar el cuello de la botella y empinársela de un trago.

-¿Porqué no puedes dejar de aparecer en mi vida…Ada? –cerró los ojos estrujando la botella como si estrujara su corazón, pronto una incómoda llamada estranguló sus pensamientos-

-Tenemos trabajo

-Por favor dime que vas a enviarme como mínimo al otro lado del mundo

-¿Tan mal la estás llevando?

-Tú qué crees… –Hunningan resopló por lo bajo al tiempo que disimulaba la buena vista que ofrecía el torso desnudo del agente, su rostro estaba cansado y demacrado aún tenía algunas marcas de lo sucedido en China y para lo que no tuvo que disimular fue para verlo empinarse la botella otra vez-

-Es por ella, ¿no es cierto?

-POR QUE NO DEJAN DE JODER CON LO MISMO! –grito, lanzando la botella contra la pared y Hunnigan saltó en su lugar- jamás lo había visto perder los estribos de esa manera, él también pareció sobresaltarse, se llevó las manos al rostro al tiempo que se disculpaba-

-No he dormido bien después de...

-Lo entiendo, si no estás listo puedo decirle a tus superiores que recluten a alguien…

-No, estaré listo! -lo que menos quería en este momento era quedarse en casa, atrapado entre el pasado y el presente, torturado con la imagen de Claire que sabía perfectamente bien qué era lo que le pasaba porque lo habían superado juntos- Ella lo ayudó a superar la muerte de Ada –la primera vez que la creyeron muerta- y él le ayudó a su vez a superar la muerte de Steve- El dolor había estrechado su relación, el anhelo de un cuerpo ausente, la promesa de lo que jamás sucedió.

Odiaba hacerle esto –hacerse esto- pero si la encontraba de nuevo entonces sería en serio. Con el diablo de testigo que esta vez Ada Wong no se escaparía, conseguiría las respuestas. Dejaría de torturarse con la imagen de su cuerpo, de imaginar cuál podría ser la sensación de sus manos o cuales podrían ser los puntos exactos que llevarían ese precioso cuerpo a la profunda….rendición.

-Te espero en la base –la agente cortó la llamada y para entonces él ya tenía la bendita erección que hacía algunos minutos se había resistido a tener, se incorporó de nuevo, evitando los trozos de vidrio y alcohol derramados por aquí y por allá entró con paso seguro al cuarto de baño donde Claire tomaba una ducha, se desprendió de la única prenda que vestía y la acompañó.

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ahh…. –¿pensaba en ella o pensaba en Ada? en realidad poco importaba porque ella lo amaba, en este momento de la vida Claire Redfield definitivamente había aprendido a amar a Leon Scott Kennedy y si él amaba más a esa otra mujer ¿era tan malo desear aunque fuera solo un poco de ese amor excesivo? Se dejo trabajar por sus ásperas manos ¿quién podría imaginar que las manos de un asesino fueran capaces de proferir tal nivel de placer? la levantó con sus manos y ella como siempre se dejó hacer. Odiaba a esa mujer que irrumpía en sus vidas destrozando lo que le había llevado años construir porque lo conocía...en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que la única mujer que conoció al auténtico Leon había sido Ada Wong

-Te amo…-él no respondió- era como entonces. El chico de Raccoon, obsesionado por rescatar a Ada Wong, ella suspiro sintiéndolo entrar profundo en su ser, quizá con un poco de suerte pudieran tener "algo" que los uniera por siempre, pero esa unión aún no se había logrado. Ella lo engañaba, le decía que se cuidaba pero nunca lo había hecho, quería a ese hombre en su vida y siempre que se iba la espera era eterna. Temía por su seguridad y por su unión. Si Ada finalmente decidía cruzar la línea y pedirle que entrara en su vida, él se iría…Lo sabía. Estaba segura de que lo haría y los recientes eventos solo sirvieron para confirmarlo. Chris le dijo de su "enfrentamiento" Leon estuvo dispuesto a recibir un nuevo tiro con tal de rescatar a esa…maldita mujer.

-Voy a irme de nuevo…-ella suspiro en respuesta, abrió sus labios y bebió un poco del agua –ahora helada- que los bañaba

-¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez?

-No lo sé, Hunnigan no me dio detalles….

-¿Volverás a verla?

-Eso tampoco lo sé…

-Quieres verla, ¿no es cierto?

-Estoy contigo… -sí, pero ella no sabía porqué- ¿la monotonía? O era el hecho de haber compartido las mismas escenas tortuosas tantas noches después de Raccoon

-Leon…

-Te prometo que será la última vez… -y el corazón de Claire dio un vuelco entero…aunque ya no sabía si se debía a sus palabras o al hecho de sentirlo regarse dentro de su ser-

* * *

**Saludos mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores.**

**La presente entrega esconde un toque de pasión con algo de misterio. Las dudas entre el agente y la espía, todo lo que no se han dicho, todo lo que durante años han negado. Será cierto que están hechos para pertenecerse o solo fueron tocados por el destino para olvidarse. **

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**__ El tema musical del cual proviene el nombre de esta historia es: __**Desert Rose **de** Sting.**__  
Las letras iniciales del Capítulo pertenecen a su vez a una canción titulada: __**Mellow Candle **de** Proyect Weib.**_


	2. Despedida

**_Cap.1  
_****_Despedida_****.**

_¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo mucho que me amaste?_

_Ahora ya no podré decirlo…gracias._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corría por las encharcadas calles de la desolada ciudad, las detonaciones se escuchaban por todos lados y el enemigo le pisaba los talones, recargo su arma al tiempo que perdía el paso y se barría hasta impactarse contra una maldita caja de cargamento industrial, se quedó donde estaba esperando poder camuflar su cuerpo con las sombras del lugar, vio a sus perseguidores pasarlo de largo, algunos lo buscaban pero otros más de pronto decidieron que tenían mejores cosas que hacer

-Disparen! a matar! Repito, A mi orden. Disparen a matar! -se incorporó- No era la única mujer en el mundo -pero al menos lo era en el suyo- vio a los soldados apuntando sus armas a lo alto, él hizo lo mismo solo para tener una mejor visión a través de la mirilla de largo alcance y ahí estaba...su silueta delgada y bien formada ataviada de negro en su totalidad aunque con una preciosa gema adornando su pecho, corría escapando a su vez de multitud de tiros, cerró los ojos, preparó el arma y sin más se impulsó.

-Fuego!

**~~2~~**

El frío de la noche calando su cuerpo, la adrenalina alimentando sus sentidos y la motivación de un trabajo bien hecho. Tenía la muestra. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Solo era cuestión de salir con vida de ahí. Unos minutos más, unas horas más y lo vería de nuevo...lo abrazaría de nuevo...lo sentiría...de nuevo. Estaba en el punto exacto, cerró los ojos, tomó la pistola de garfios y sin más se impulso.

-Está muerto...

Perdió la concentración tan pronto escuchó esas palabras, su mano soltó el mango, intentó retomarlo pero a esa velocidad solo consiguió hacerse daño, dejo escapar un quejido extraño al tiempo que intentaba convencerse de que no escuchó lo que escuchó, de que no podía importarle, de que ella aún era de hielo y mientras estaba en eso con los sentimientos a flor de piel, su corazón bombeando al máximo y la adrenalina consumiendo sus sentidos alguien en algún lugar le disparó. La muestra voló en mil pedazos y ahora su cuerpo caía a una velocidad vertiginosa…pero si él estaba muerto. ¿por qué tendría ella que seguir?

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ada!

Ginovaef había seguido a ese maldito sujeto, lo odiaba más que a la vida misma porque sabía muy bien qué es lo que le hacía, era una estúpida, insensata y frágil pero aún era su amiga. Y si ya no se respetaba aunque fuera un mínimo por lo menos lo haría él...No le gustó verla aquella primera vez con los labios rotos, por muy "ardiente" que fuera su relación ella jamás había permitido que nadie le hiciera daño, pero por alguna razón tenía que haberse encontrado con él y desde entonces...hacerlo enfadar, volverlo loco se había vuelto su adicción.

-Estás jugando con fuego

-Crees que no lo sé

-Esto es diferente! -y entonces la tomo con la misma brusquedad en que debía hacerlo él y la colocó frente al espejo, los labios hinchados debido a sus besos, el inferior ligeramente más enrojecido pero no era esto lo que quería que viera, era los morados en el resto de su ahora pálida piel-

-Yo le pedí que lo hiciera...

-Es que te has vuelto loca!

-Sólo déjame en paz!

-Es por Simmons, ¿no es cierto?

-No quiero escucharlo!

-Pero lo vas a hacer! Él se obsesionó contigo por tus malditos juegos...creo un clon de tu cuerpo.

-Basta!

-Y él la salvó...¿Es eso, verdad? Te enferma la idea de que hubieran podido matarlo pensando que era a ti a quién salvaba

-Eso no es cierto!

-Entonces ¿por qué hacerlo? Porque no dejar que Carla los asesinara, Porque casi morir en sus brazos...

-Déjame ya! -gritó entonces consumida ahora en desesperación y llanto- Estaba perdiendo el hilo –ambos lo hacían de hecho- no quería verla perdiendo la vida en el campo de batalla pero tampoco quería verla perdiendo la dignidad a manos de su amante.

-Ada!

Él no lo había matado pero tampoco había movido un dedo para evitarlo, quería asesinarlo desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en ella, pudo notar la forma posesiva en que lo hacía y ¿qué era ella, para dejarse manejar de repente? Los recientes eventos la habían trastornado, no soportaba la idea de haberse perdido...más porque siempre creyó que de suceder...solo él la reconocería. Pero esto no sucedió. El agente de gobierno cayó en la trampa lo mismo que el resto de ellos. Nadie la conocía en realidad...nadie sabía quién era...Ni siquiera ella.

-Maldición!

No pensó cuando se lo dijo, solo pensó en que al fin la liberaría de sus cadenas. Ella podría estar en cualquier sitio justo ahora aunque a juzgar por lo escuchó sus palabras podrían haberla orillado a perder la vida…

-Ada!

-¿Quién eres?...-escuchó de pronto, no reconocía la voz, pero de algo estaba seguro. Fuera quién fuera...la tenía.

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Objetivo eliminado!

-Busquen al otro! -los soldados salieron por todos lados, ninguno de ellos se había molestado en revisar su cuerpo y es que desde esa altura y a aquella velocidad, lo más probable era que...-No- apretó los puños a los costados, se quedó hecho un ovillo a fin de que no lo encontraran. Y maldiciendo internamente lo inútiles que eran. Los segundos eran preciosos, también los minutos, ella podría estar desangrándose, sufriendo un tormento y él no podía moverse porque seguramente...

-Leon...-escuchó la llamada a través del PDA- no tenía tiempo para esto...apagó el aparato y le quito el chip de rastreo. Ella era más importante que nada en este momento. El último de los comandos aún andaba merodeando y su paciencia ya se había terminado. Salió de cubierto importándole muy poco si resultaba herido o no en el proceso, los eliminó uno a uno sin siquiera parpadear, después corrió a su encuentro, el sonido que emitió al caer casi le había arrebatado la razón, quería gritar de frustración e impotencia, pero de haberlo hecho solo habría resultado igualmente...-muerto- No. Por favor, no mueras, no así, no de esta manera. Tú no puedes terminar así. ¿A caso no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué insistes en intentar...-la gema roja estaba en el piso, a escasos centímetros del resto de su cuerpo, siguió con la mirada el recorrido de la sangre, el largo de las piernas y sus muñecas, la derecha tenía una horrenda incisión, debió haberse cortado con el alambre de su pistola de garfios, la otra mano la tenía doblada en un ángulo imposible, lo mismo que la espalda y su rostro...

-Ada! -escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre, se aproximó a tomarla en brazos, acomodándola de tal forma que no le produjera aún más daño, quitó el comunicador en su oído y se dispuso a atender la llamada

-¿Quién eres?...

-¿Está viva? -eso era algo que ni siquiera él sabía…se apresuró a desprenderse del guante derecho y palpo su pulso, era débil pero gracias al cielo, aún estaba ahí-

-Sí -la comunicación se cortó entonces fuera quien fuera era obvio que no necesitaba saber alguna otra cosa- se quedó ahí, abandonado al silencio, admirando sus formas sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Parecía haber sufrido mucho...pero eso no podía ser cierto.

-¿Quién eres? -la acomodó de nuevo esta vez sobre su espalda tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro, uno donde pudiera sanar sus heridas y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en aquel laboratorio subterráneo de Raccoon.

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Vas a irte de nuevo?

-Sí, te llamaré cuando vuelva -respondió sin mucha ceremonia mientras aplicaba la ultima capa de colorete a sus labios, el hombre detrás de ella no se iba a quedar así como así. La recorrió con la mirada sintiéndose ligeramente irritado al hacerlo, siempre altiva y distante. Pero sabía bien que era el único que sin lugar a dudas tenía el poder de llevarla a la más absoluta rendición, la tomo del brazo posesivamente arruinando el delineado del ojo derecho, ella enfureció a la vez, le dedico una mirada cargada de odio y tras esto último él la levanto con rudeza hasta tener sus labios a la altura de los propios y la beso, gimió aun molesta y comenzó a rasguñar su espalda ancha en respuesta. Él tenía múltiples marcas que respondían al nombre de esa mujer por su parte ella solo tenía una y para remarcar el hecho de que era suya la arrojo sobre el lecho violentamente y la penetro otra vez. Dentro de la danza erótica que siguió a ello mientras ambos pugnaban por el poder, sentía como la debilitaba y consumía. Como a pesar de la resistencia que ofrecía sin lugar a dudas adoraba rendirse ante él.

-Eres un estúpido

-¿A dónde iras esta vez?

-Qué te importa

-¿Cuando volverás?

-No lo sé, sabes perfectamente que podría no volver -ella ya estaba de nueva cuenta terminando con el maquillaje a él le parecía de lo mas erótico que siempre lo hiciera totalmente desnuda. Argumentaba hacerlo para no ensuciar sus finas ropas pero el sospechaba que no era así. Se sabía hermosa, su bella amante se sabía la poseedora de todas las virtudes que enloquecían a los hombres y en especial a alguien como él.

Yuri se levanto de pronto con su propio andar felino, tomo algo de los taburetes a un lado de la cama para después colocar a manera de ofrenda una resplandeciente joya color de la sangre alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Y esto es?

-Algo que quiero de vuelta o no importará dónde te ocultes, te encontraré. -La beso de nuevo esta vez comenzando por el cuello mientras con sus manos subía el cierre del entallado vestido que había elegido para completar su misión.

-Te llamaré

-Te esperaré... -iba a comenzar de nuevo con su toqueteo pero vio el gesto que hizo, la ligera inclinación que indicaba que había recibido una nueva llamada a través del comunicador. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando dejaba de ser la mujer a quien poseía y volvía a ser la extraña que lo utilizaba. Tomó su pistola de garfios, se coloco en el rellano de la ventana y tras ofrecerle un último beso con la palma de sus manos se marcho. Yuri se desperezó un poco más, sus formas aún estaban desnudas aunque marcadas ahora por las manos de su amante, pensó en encender un cigarrillo pero ese gusto se lo dejaría para después aun quería conservar el aroma de su sexo y el perfume de sus cabellos.

No sabía quién era o qué era lo que hacía. No tenía más que unos cuantos meses de haber irrumpido en si vida. Pero de algo ya estaba seguro. No podía vivir sin ella. Volvió a la cama, busco sus prendas, el pantalón de lino blanco seria más que suficiente. Se lo ajustó y después procedió a remover un poco dentro de los objetos varios en su cajón. Sacó su computador personal y comenzó a rastrear el número de serie de la gema roja.

**~~6~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ah...

-¿Estás bien? -intentó despertarla pero no reaccionaba, hasta ahora solo había balbuceado algunas palabras, repetía un nombre constantemente, no sabía quién era, pero era más que obvio que de momento, protagonizaba todas las escenas de su cabeza-

-No te vayas...-atrapo su mano entre las suyas -la que no estaba herida- ésa así como la herida de la bala que gracias al cielo apenas si la rozo, la había curado en medida de lo posible utilizando su propia camisa- le resultó nueva la sensación de su piel ese contacto que por alguna razón daba la impresión de ser tan ansiado…En el pasado también sanó sus heridas y no paso mucho tiempo para que ella le devolviera el favor. Sus cuerpos ¿a caso no se reconocían? Porque justo ahora mientras se debatía entre la realidad y la pesadilla nada deseaba más que ser una vez más la única persona que sus ojos vieran al despertar.

-Por favor...

-Aquí estoy -la apretó con mayor fuerza y entonces se fijo en el resplandor plateado de cierta sortija en su mano-

**~~7~~**

-¿Qué quieres de mí para terminar de una vez con esto?

-¿A caso no lo sabes? – él bufó en respuesta, rompiendo el abrazo que hasta ahora estaba profiriendo a su enamorada de cabello escarlata- no lo sabía, vivían juntos eso era cierto pero también el hecho de que siempre uno de los dos estaba ausente.

Él absorto por los asuntos de la casa blanca y ella por Terra Save. En los cortos periodos de tiempo que tenían para ambos casi siempre la pasaban bajo las sabanas, viajando juntos, soñando aun despiertos. En las primeras semanas de su relación al caer la noche siempre era él quien se marchaba. No era que no la amara o q no disfrutara la cercanía de su cuerpo, de hecho la ansiaba y extrañaba pero por alguna razón aun sentía la necesidad de dormir solo. Pues cuando lo hacía la mujer de sus sueños, quién llenaba su carne de plenitud y caricia no era otra más que la mujer de rojo.

-¿Es por ella, no es cierto?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterla en esto? Estoy contigo, elegí estar contigo

-Pero la quieres a ella

-Si la quisiera, ¿crees que no iría tras ella? Crees que habría algo que me detendría…

-¿No lo haría yo? -No, si en verdad quisiera estar con Ada, ni siquiera sus sentimientos por ella lo frenarían pero no era amor lo que sentía por la espía, era intriga, frustración, dolor e inclusive deseo-

Claire ya estaba de nueva cuenta rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, como si él no estuviera, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie que pudiera ofrecerle consuelo y él no quería que sucediera eso de modo que hizo de tripas corazón, rebuscando entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta un objeto que sabía ya no estaría –porque lo había tirado- y tomando otro que siempre llevaba oculto a manera de amuleto.

-Quería esperar a tu cumpleaños para que esto tuviera algo de significado pero en vista de que no quieres creer una sola palabra de lo que te digo, tendré que romper el encanto…

-De qué… -ella levantó el rostro que ya mostraba algunas lágrimas transparentes, él la rodeo por detrás acunando su cuerpo con los brazos, tomó una de sus manos y sin más colocó una sortija en el interior

-Leon, qué…

-Shh…-respondió el rubio mientras besaba su hombro derecho robándole al menos un ligero suspiro-

-¿A caso me estás…

-Es lo único que tengo de mis padres y significa que volveré a tu lado… -se despegó de su cuerpo mirándola ahora de frente, la pelirroja ya tenía nuevas lágrimas pero estas no eran de dolor, eran más bien de felicidad o incertidumbre…no sabía cómo interpretar su gesto o sus palabras- el rubio prosiguió con lo que hacía ahora quitándose el guante de la mano derecha-

-Vez, ésta es de mi padre, la que tú tienes, es de mi madre…

-Quieres decir que…

-Cuando regrese, me dirás lo que piensas... –besó sus labios al tiempo que tomaba la valija y salía de la casa-

**~~8~~**

Había cortado la llamada, no era la primera vez que lo hacía después de todo estaba en medio de alguna misión pero sin saber porqué había una nueva angustia que se había instalado en su corazón, quería creer en sus palabras, con Dios como testigo que quería creer en ellas, pero por alguna razón simplemente...no lo conseguía. El teléfono fijo sonó de pronto, limpio sus estúpidas lágrimas recriminándose por permitirse ser tan estúpida y débil y sin más atendió.

-¿Claire?

-¿Sucedió algo, Chris?

-Por qué no me lo dices tú…

-¿A qué te refieres?

**~~9~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ahmm

-¿Ada? -intentó levantarse pero lo hizo demasiado rápido así que se llevo una impresión general de cada herida sobre su piel, se dobló sobre sí misma al tiempo que reprimía una exclamación de dolor-

-¿Estás bien? -ella asintió de manera automática, solo para después congelarse por completo-

-Leon... -lo miraba como si lo reconociera de nuevo, advirtió algo de temor en sus ojos, desvió la mirada- ¿qué estás...-levantó la mano que tenía herida y prontamente dio una revisión general a sus heridas, se llevó las manos al pecho, la gema roja había desaparecido y sin saber por qué...antes de que él mismo pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa se quebró-

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, transparentes...hermosas. Él no sabía que otra cosa hacer más que seguir ahí acomodado a su lado, la espía se rodeo con los brazos haciendo caso omiso del espectáculo que estaba montando, nunca supo porqué...pero desde siempre. Cuando estaba a su lado podía deshacerse de todas las máscaras que con tanto esmero ensayaba para los demás.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Está muerto...

-¿Quién?

-Está muerto...-repitió de nuevo, jamás pensó que la vería de esa forma la mujer que había inventado a la que siempre había imaginado no se parecía en nada a esta versión de si misma-

-Ada…

-No digas nada… -no digas nada porque si lo haces ya no podré soportarlo-

-Qué hacías aquí...

-Intentaba…-terminar con mi vida- nunca lo admitiría, jamás lo diría en alto pero lo cierto era que…

-No tienes que decirlo, pero deberías tener más cuidado…

-Yo…-y entonces su voz se quebró de nuevo, el redujo la distancia que ella había creado entre sus cuerpos, la acomodó de nueva cuenta esta vez contra su pecho-

-Leon…

-Está bien…

-¿Por qué no me entregas?

-¿Qué?

-Eres el chico bueno, yo la chica mala, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porque eres la única aquí que cree que eres mala…-tomó su rostro entre sus manos, era tan parecido a Raccoon, la primera vez que la vio se deslumbro con su belleza…aunque justo ahora…parecía como si la misma se hubiera opacado, limpio sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos y ella cerró los ojos en respuesta-

-¿Era un amigo…

-Mi amante…

-¿Qué…

-Los hombres en mi vida tienen esa molesta tendencia a "desaparecer"…suerte para ti que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro…-se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en su mejilla rozando el rabillo de sus labios al hacerlo, él se congelo en el acto...aunque no podría negar que cierta parte de su ser se estremeció de gozo como si desde siempre hubiera esperado volver a sentir el roce de sus labios-

-Estaré bien, guapo…-rompió el contacto incorporándose de nuevo- estaba entrenada para soportar el dolor pero la reciente pérdida de su –amado- la había dejado consumida por dentro…No sentía nada. Ni decepción o lamento, lo miró de nuevo ahí dónde lo había dejado, su rostro arrugado por la multitud de preguntas que como siempre jamás le haría…

-Ada...espera

-Tu prometida se pondrá celosa…

-¿Qué? –desvió la mirada a su mano derecha y ella aprovechó para emprender la huída-

-Ada!

-Cuídala…-encontró la pistola de garfios y haciendo caso omiso de las heridas en la piel, la tomó con el brazo bueno apunto al cielo y sin más desapareció-

* * *

**_Saluditos mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores! Espero la presente entrega haya aclarado algunas de sus dudas si no es que los dejó con más pero ya saben como me gusta hacer esto._**

**_Sin más por el momento procedo a agradecer y responder sus comentarios_**

**ClemMosser:** Es la primera vez que intento trabajar la personalidad de Claire, Asi que espero no estar metiendo la pata aunque si lo hago...diré a mi favor que todo lo que pueda hacer o -deshacer- con ella es en pro de la historia.

**LadyKya0:** Quería un primer capitulo algo sensualon...después de todo, tras salvar el mundo del bio terrorismo porque no permitirse uno que otro gustillo...verdad? Espero te haya gustado el giro q está tomando la historia.

**Iron Wong:** Creo que ya quedo más que claro que si bien Leon está con Claire...esta teniendo fuertes sentimientos hacia la espía...por su parte tendrás que esperar a saber qué es lo que siente ella por él.

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Todas amamos a Leon traumado...¿pero que tal los traumas de Ada?...la quiero volver loquita, loquita...jaja ¿Qué dices?

**Catching RE:** Espero q te haya gustado^^

**:** Gracias x tus comentarios..espero t siga pareciendo de puta madre!..jaja!

**Lirio:** Querida hija...la cosa se va poniendo interesante o ¿qué?

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Las letras iniciales de este Cap. pertenecen al tema: __**Piano Duet **__de__** VAMPS.**_


	3. Confusión

**_Cap.2  
_****_Confusión._**

_-¿Es a ti a quién estoy mirando?, ¿Debería sentir como lo hago?, He venido para decirte que extraño tu calor…aún si no te amo._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recorrió con la lengua todo el largo de su pierna izquierda borrando de ella todo rastro de sangre, mientras ésta se retorcía placenteramente como si aprobara del todo sus movimientos, Una vez terminó con eso la devoró una vez más con la mirada, cayó de costado por lo que aquel generoso escote le estaba obsequiando una deliciosa vista del pecho derecho a través de la sugerente pieza de encaje negro, no iba a contenerse demasiado y de hecho no lo pensó más de una vez para volver a tenerla entre sus piernas y acomodarla en su sitio -¿Estás bien?- la abordó con sus labios llevándose todo el pezón a la boca al tiempo que acompasaba la acción con la mano libre en su entre pierna, su ahora amante abrió los labios en respuesta dejando escapar un delicioso gemido que le pareció de lo más exquisito, cerró los ojos conteniendo en sus pantalones todo el ardor y el indecible deseo mientras una voz en su interior le decía que esto no era correcto pero ¿perderla, sí lo era? Soñarla despierto, buscarla en la mujer que "amaba" ¿sí lo era?

-No te vayas…-soltó de pronto y él sintió otro aguijonazo de culpa en el interior, dejó de mordisquear su carne a través de la exquisita tela solo para poder subir un poco más con sus labios y tratar de asfixiar sus súplicas ya que no era en él en quién estaba pensando. Ese nombre que repetía constantemente quería borrarlo de su memoria…

-Por favor… -soltó de nuevo y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos al tiempo que se odiaba aun más por estar haciéndole esto- beso su cuello, mordisqueó el pabellón de su mandíbula, ella soltó otro suspiro y él una nueva maldición, su mano estaba ahora tan humedecida como la entrepierna de la mujer que había estado trabajando para que al fin pudiera recibirlo…

-Aquí estoy…

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leon se llevó las manos al rostro, habían pasado días de aquel encuentro y simplemente no podía dejar de "violarla" cada vez que la pensaba. No lo había hecho…pero aún la deseaba, con tanta fuerza que casi le era imposible dejar de pensar un solo segundo en ella. ¡Maldita sea! La tuvo para él, como jamás volvería a tenerla, ese vestido negro, demasiado corto, demasiado entallado y como siempre, demasiado abierto, para la total culminación de sus deseos…

-Ada… -No había vuelto a verla y como de costumbre no tenía idea de qué era lo que había ido a buscar. Lo único que sí sabía es que sufría. La Ada Wong que despertó en sus brazos no era la que recordaba –cuando la inventaba- No era la de España, ni la de Eslavia, era otra vez la Ada Wong de Tatchi, cometiendo errores, dejándose caer, dejándose lastimar y escapando de él como si le tuviera miedo. ¿Por qué lo haces? Había visto las marcas en su piel, de la clase que se estaba muriendo por imprimir. Era su amante, ¡Maldita sea! El hombre por quién lloraba era su amante y había dejado marcas en su antaña nívea piel.

-¿Por qué? En el pasado no dejó que le pusiera un dedo encima y tampoco hubiera podido decir que en verdad ardiera en deseo por hacerlo, pero ahora era diferente, no sabía por qué pero lo era. Haber creído que la perdería para siempre, que la próxima vez que enfrentara a la muerte ya no estaría para recoger sus pedazos. Que no vería el gesto altivo y su mirada ausente, que no podría perderse aunque fuera solo por un momento en aquel andar pretensioso…

-Leon… -escuchó a Claire golpeando en la puerta del baño, el soltó una nueva maldición la tiempo que comenzaba a borrar de su cuerpo todo el –desastre- que había hecho venirse en la regadera mientras se duchaba con agua helada y pensaba en ella no era un escenario muy prometedor para su nueva…prometida. –Se golpeo el rostro contra el azulejo de la pared- ¿Qué estás haciendo Kennedy? Qué en el nombre de todos los infiernos estás haciendo…

-¿Todo bien? –insistió Claire tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no podría porque él la había trabado-

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya salgo…

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada soltó lo que quedaba de aire en sus pulmones, las heridas sanarían, el dolor pasaría, pero lo que jamás olvidaría sería el anhelo de su cuerpo. Se hundió entre nuevas caricias y entrego sus labios a nuevos alientos. Hombres del mediterráneo, de las tierras altas y bajas de cuerpos delgados y bien formados, ella los conocía a todos porque lo había buscado a él en cada uno de ellos. Un amor de unas horas, un gesto amable, un acto heroico, pero al final fue un bandido quién acudió a su llamado.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ada Wong y tú ¿eres?

-Yuri Demir –levantó la ceja derecha y dio una revisión general al apuesto espécimen que tenía frente a ella, sonriendo maliciosamente para sus adentros-

-¿Turco?

-De nombre solamente, ¿China?

-Lo mismo que tú –ambos se evaluaban mientras se devoraban eróticamente con la mirada sin dejar de apuntarse con las armas-

-No quisiera ser descortés pero eso que tienes, es mío

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, _hassana_…ladrón que roba a ladrón…

-Tiene cien años de perdón –dejó de sonreír y así ambos se enfrentaron, los movimientos del caballero eran certeros y letales, lo mismo que los de ella, pero había que admitir que tenía más ases bajo la manga que ella, cortó su precioso saco en los puntos indicados con una espada corta que ni siquiera había visto que tenía, se desprendió de la prenda de la que ahora solo conservaba las mangas y volvió a arremeter, esta vez con una buena patada, el turco, tomó su pierna y paso el filo de su espada por el largo de la misma, Ada temió solo por un segundo que pudiera llegar a cortarla pero en vez de eso la soltó, girando sobre sí mismo y quedando solo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo...-No deberías jugar con fuego- susurro a sus oídos pero ella tenía una bonita navaja a su vez, la tomó con la mano libre y la colocó contra su pretencioso cuello depositándolo a su vez contra la pared…

-¿Quién está jugando _hassan_?

-Hermosa e inteligente, no cabe duda que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiere

-No trabajo para el gobierno

-Ni yo, pero pagan una fortuna por "esto" –levantó una de sus manos y la tarjeta electrónica poseedora de toda la información que quería salió despedida por los aires, ella saltó por acto reflejo y él la atrapó de nuevo esta vez con ambas manos alrededor de su cuello-

-Qué estás…-la levantó del piso y ella ya estaba preparando una nueva patada pero fue entonces que él aproximó su rostro al propio y la besó- No se había esperado nada de eso, tampoco se había esperado abrir los labios y permitirse saborear su gusto, que él la devolviera al nivel del piso y que cerrara los ojos como si en verdad, disfrutara con ello, su pulso se aceleró de nuevo aunque ya no sabía si se debía al calor de sus cuerpos, a la adrenalina o a lo bien…que sabía. La soltó de nuevo y por un fragmento de segundo se quedó sin saber qué hacer, un timbrazo en el comunicador la devolvió a la realidad, le soltó la merecida patada en las joyas de la familia, después se barrió por el piso y tomó la tarjeta, él que aún estaba doblado de dolor sobre sí mismo, limpiándose cierto hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios la miró con un odio particular, ella le sonrió de nuevo y disparó a la alarma de incendios.

-Pero qué!

-Suerte saliendo de esta –disparó de nueva cuenta, esta vez a una de las ventanas y se preparó para saltar pero él resultó ser demasiado ágil otra vez, la tomo por la cintura y así ambos se elevaron cayendo irremediablemente contra el techo del edificio contiguo, su cuerpo estaba sobre ella, pero aún así se las había arreglado para "protegerla" sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y los labios…-otra vez se besaron esta vez con la firme convicción de que ya no podrían dejarse.

-Tenemos que irnos...

-Trabajo sola

-Y morirás igual, si no vienes conmigo...-le extendió la mano y sin saber por qué ella la tomó- Pasaron por entre los tejados y escalerillas, calles encharcadas y pavimentadas, hasta llegar finalmente a una elevada construcción muy a las afueras de la ciudad. Su danza se repitió poco antes de llegar el alba puesto que ambos sabían muy bien qué era lo que querían.

Ella volvió a enfrentarlo a fin de obtener la información que el muy maldito le había arrebatado y él volvió a enfrentarla a fin de...desnudarla. La desprendió de la totalidad de sus ropas en menos de tres minutos y ella lo despojo de todo el decoro en menos de diez, al final de la siguiente noche nadie habría podido decir dónde es que terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, pero al igual que sucedía con todos sus amantes, ella se tenía que ir...

-¿Te marchas sin despedir?

-Mis modales siempre han dejado mucho qué desear...-volvió a vestirse aunque utilizando las ropas de él-

-Sabes bien que podría matarte...

-¿De verdad? A mí no me parece que puedas moverte en este momento -el rostro de Yuri se descompuso, lo había drogado! En qué momento fue...que…

-Te dije que no era un juego

-Voy a encontrarte

-Trae algo más divertido la próxima vez -le arrebato además de la tarjeta electrónica y su dignidad, la bonita espada corta con incrustaciones de diamantes-

_-Memnun oldum_-le lanzó un beso con la palma de la mano y él perdió el sentido guardando en su memoria cada una de sus facciones, ya la encontraría. Con el diablo de testigo que él la encontraría.

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le tomo poco más de 48 horas dar con ella, le impresionó encontrarlo entre los invitados de aquella maldita reunión, no estaba sola, él tampoco, venía con una despampanante rubia y la sola insinuación la hizo perder los estribos de una manera que jamás imaginó.

-Te noto distante...-susurró Simmons a sus oídos, ella solo apretó los dientes y lo ignoró-

-Ya te di lo que querías... -la tarjeta de memoria era suya, además de eso y de obligarla a exhibirse a su lado en ese maldito salón. No se le ocurría alguna otra cosa que él le pudiera pedir-

-¿Revisaste lo que contenía?

-Revise los ceros en mi cuenta personal, es lo único que me importa

-Ya lo creo que sí -la tomó de la mano y ella pensó en hacerlo a un lado pero Yuri ya estaba haciendo lo propio con aquella maldita chica. Si quería jugar con fuego, ella le mostraría cómo es que se hacía.

Sedujo a Simmons con la mirada y con su cuerpo, lo condujo de las mil maravillas alrededor de la pista arrebatando más de un suspiro a cada uno de los caballeros y recibiendo la total reprobación del Turco, la destruía con la mirada, entre más se acercaba a Simmons, más se acercaba él a su chica lastimando su cuerpo de la misma forma en que desearía hacer con ella, las demás parejas pronto dejaron lo que hacían y eventualmente solo quedaron ellos. Simmons estaba por demás extasiado envuelto en ensoñaciones de control y poder, la bonita chica miraba a los lados como suplicando ayuda pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevería a pisar el terreno de aquel imponente hombre, al culminar la pieza que pareció durar más de lo que en realidad duró Simmons estaba oficialmente aniquilado, se disculpo un momento, necesitaba marcharse a tomar algo de fresco y ella no lo dejo ir sin antes regalarle un intenso beso. Yuri despachó a la chica y sin más miramientos se acercó a ella.

-¿Pagaste mucho por tu prostituta?

-Lo mismo que debes cobrar tu -sonrió divertida con la respuesta, no iba a preguntar cómo fue que la encontró, ya lo había hecho y ahí estaban de nuevo, la tomó del brazo quizá con demasiada fuerza pero no era nada que ella no pudiera soportar, salieron del salón y entonces él volvió a colocar ambas manos al rededor de su cuello y asfixiarla con los labios-

-¿Quién era él?

-Mi jefe...-respondió a punto de perder el aliento, alguien podría verlos y decírselo a Simmons, no era el dueño de su cuerpo pero al menos era el dueño de algo, los cargos que levantaría en su contra, todo lo que sabía de ella y por alguna razón solo le importaba el hombre que ahora bajaba la copa de su vestido solo para poder hundir el rostro en la unión de sus pechos-

-Santo Dios...

-Vas a venir conmigo -no era una pregunta, ni una invitación era una maldita orden-

-No puedo salir así como así...

-De acuerdo, te esperaré esta noche, si no vienes, volveré a encontrarte y esta vez no seré tan tolerante -volvió a mordisquear su pecho, mientras la levantaba con ambas manos ella se acomodó entre sus formas- ¿quién diablos era él? Y por qué tendría que importarle...si todo lo que quería era esto.

-¿Ada? -escuchó de pronto, si bien habían salido, habían tenido la bendita idea de colocarse justo debajo de uno de los balcones. No los vería pero podría escucharlos-

-Ahh... -el tapo sus labios mientras, la ayudaba a recolocarse el vestido- la besó una última vez, mordiendo su labio inferior al terminar, ella dejo escapar un nuevo jadeo y sin más regreso-

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-También necesitaba algo de fresco

-¿Estás bien? Tu rostro está ardiendo

-No me toques Simmons, terminemos con esta maldita función, ¿quieres?

-Después de la cena, tal vez...

-Cómo quieras

**~~5~~**

Pasaron 6 meses después de aquello amándose en secreto, entregándose a la locura y el desencanto. Cuando la organización la buscó para una nueva misión, ella no contesto porque estaba retozando cómodamente en la cama de él y cuando Simmons la buscó de nueva cuenta, tampoco lo hizo pero como poco después descubrió quién había atendido esas llamadas había sido él...

_-Tú me dejaste! -gritaba Simmons con vehemencia-_

_-Jamás volverás a hacerlo...eres mía!_

_-Siempre lo serás..._

**~~6~~**

-No! –gritaba ahora con el rostro humedecido por el llanto-

_-Yo beberé tu sangre y aplastaré tus huesos_

_-Yo soy la verdadera Ada Wong_

-Basta!

_-Hassana,_ despierta…

-Aléjate de mí! –gritaba ahora comenzando a hacerle daño y en consecuencia lastimándose a la vez, él intentaba hacer que volviera en sí misma, desde la última vez que la vio partir no se parecía en nada a sí misma y se estaba cansando del juego-

-Qué está sucediendo!

-Es tu culpa! –gritaba de nueva cuenta- los celos de Simmons, el clon de ella, todo por una maldita llamada y aunque debería estar furiosa con su persona lo cierto era que por más que intentara ya no podía apartarse de su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? ¡A dónde fuiste esta vez!

-No puedes saberlo!

-¿A quién viste? –Yuri era listo, demasiado listo y posesivo…y ella aún estaba frágil, siempre que lo veía su corazón y su mente dejaban de pertenecerle. Todo giraba en torno a ellos, a la historia que no se pudo, las palabras que no se dijeron…a la esperanza y a la espera. Quiso correr a su lado, como en cada encuentro, pero entonces fue que lo vio…protegiendo a su reflejo.

Enfrentando a la muerte por una mujer que no era ella pero que compartía del todo cada uno de sus rasgos y aunque en ningún momento se había permitido admitirlo, lo cierto era que en ese momento…su mente se quebró.

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Si de verdad eres tú...sé que podrás superar esto, ambos podemos..._

Leon ya no podía soportarlo un segundo más, el recuerdo y el sueño. Se estaba volviendo malditamente loco ya no sabía si la había violado o si solo se había contentado con sanar su cuerpo...tenía que verla. Hablar con ella, terminar con esto y solo se le ocurría una persona que pudiera decirle dónde estaba ella. Tomó el comunicador que le arrebató, lo mantenía oculto en un cajón debajo de la cama, normalmente le decía todo a Claire hasta el más ínfimo detalle de sus misiones pero la conocía bastante bien como para saber que esto no se lo perdonaría.

-Estabas con ella!

-Eso no es cierto!

-No me mientas! Chris me lo dijo

-Y por qué no me dices entonces qué fue lo que sucedió...

-Él iba a matarla y tú no lo permitiste...

-Claire...

-La amas, no es cierto!

-Eso no sucedió así!

-Entonces por qué detenerlo! Si todas las pruebas, todos los hechos, tú mismo escuchaste a Simmons decir que era ella quién estaba detrás de todo eso!

-Porque no puedo! -grito entonces- Dejarla ir, no puedo hacerlo! -y tampoco quiero-

Claire había vuelto a romper en llanto y él había vuelto a encerrarse en su mutismo. No quería mentirle, se negaba a mentirle y producirle aún más daño. Así que por eso tiró el estuche de maquillaje y escondió el comunicador.

Aún no sabía si estaba bien o no hacerlo, pero no era solo el "deseo" lo que le  
impulsaba a ello quería saber si estaba bien, las marcas en su rostro...Parecía haber sufrido mucho. No solo por la reciente herida si no por algo más, quería escucharlo de sus labios. Si alguien le estaba haciendo daño…Si alguien…-Porque tenía a alguien, ¿verdad?

_-Leon…-_siempre que decía su nombre lo hacía con ligero toque de tristeza, como si le sorprendiera verlo, como si esperara una respuesta- y siempre que él la miraba…algo en su corazón se agitaba. Cómo si supiera que todo en ella no era más que una puesta en escena y de hecho lo era…

La mujer que lloró en sus brazos era la auténtica…la verdadera Ada Wong.

* * *

**Saluditos mis queridos lectores! Espero la presente entrega haya aclarado sus dudas con respecto al amante de nuestra querida Ada Wong, aprovecho para aclarar que esta será una historia breve por lo que quizá les parezca que hay muchos cabos sueltos pero créanme que en su momento todo se aclarará. Sin más por el momento procedo a contestar sus mensajes.**

**AlexaHozuki: **Gracias x tus comentarios. Espero haber aclarado ya quién es Yuri, lo de Ada seguirá siendo algo confuso hasta el próximo capitulo cuando Leon la busque^^

**LadyKya0: **Carla no forma parte activa de este fic...solo aparece en los recuerdos de Ada, para aclarar las cosas un poco te diré que Ada quedó bastante trastornada después de lo sucedido con Simmons y el virus C -no sabe quién es- habrá noches en que se preguntará si a caso no fue Ada quien murió y Carla a quien ve en el espejo.

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: **Gracias x tu apoyo amiga! lo prometido es deuda así que te dejo un poquito más de fic. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con respecto a Yuri...y los traumas de Leon.

**ClemMosser: **Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando...esta vez fue algo breve pero el siguiente capitulo te dejará con ganas de más o eso espero!

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Las letras iniciales de este Cap. pertenecen a __**Sarah Brightman**__ con el tema: __**Fleur du Mal**_


	4. Deseo

**_Cap.3  
_**_**Deseo**__._

_No te puedo ver, no puedo, te he buscado  
a través de la noche, una y otra vez y me he perdido._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

-Si... -respondió la mujer al tiempo que asfixiaba sus temores con un ansioso beso-

**~~2~~**

-No quiero que te vayas...

-Pero tengo que hacerlo Claire, ya habíamos hablado de esto será la "ultima vez" -y así besó sus labios una vez más para atravesar el umbral y dejarla...atrás- No era estúpida. Sabía que se vería con ella, escuchó la llamada que sostuvo con algún desconocido a través del comunicador.

-Dónde está... -Y tras aquellas palabras toda la temple, toda la seguridad, todo el "amor" que en algún momento le profesó se fueron al demonio. Jamás debió creer en sus palabras o en sus afectos pero la ruleta ya estaba echada y seguro como el infierno que los números estarían a su favor. Espero solo un par de minutos y sin más se calzó las botas largas, se colocó lentes oscuros y soltó su cabello. Leon adoraba que lo llevara atado en la misma coleta que en el tiempo que se conocieron pero ella lo prefería suelto. Lo seguiría, quién sabe quizá su único error había sido no ser una maldita zorra escurridiza.

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué debería de decirlo? -Nicholai sonrió para sus adentros, no esperaba que el auténtico bastardo llamara en persona pero ya que lo había hecho, quizá sirviera de algo, se había cansado de tratar de dialogar con ella y también se había cansado de -amenazar- a los malditos bastardos que buscaban un -poco- de ella.

-Tú lo mataste! -gritaba con desdén- y a pesar de tener la mano derecha totalmente lacerada arremetía contra él con el puño cerrado, las heridas se abrieron y el pedazo de tela mal cortada que tenía por venda se impregnó de escarlata-

-No fui yo, pero con gusto lo habría hecho!

-Por qué! -gritaba nuevamente consumida la furia y el llanto-

-Qué tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta de que él...

-Yo se lo pedí! -gritó de nueva cuenta, esta vez haciéndose daño- Le pedí que me lastimara! Porque quería odiarlo...

-Qué estás...

-Yo merecía la muerte! -soltó de pronto en un sonido apenas audible, se dejo caer al piso y él no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse a su lado, acarició sus cabellos y contemplo su figura esbelta- Verdaderamente se culpaba por lo de Simmons y él no tenía las palabras o el -tacto- para poder protegerla, ya no eran lo que solían ser -cuando estaban juntos- Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos, tantas que ni siquiera estuvo ahí en el momento que se quebró.

**.**

**~~4~~**

**.**

-Te diré dónde encontrarla, solo espero que te importe lo suficiente como para poder "soportarlo"

-Qué... -Leon se quedó con las palabras en la boca- la llamada se cortó y pronto llegó un mensaje de texto a su PDA, no le sonaba de nada aquel sitio pero para eso estaba el bendito GPS, se arreglo apresuradamente y sin más tomó la chaqueta y salió de su habitación.

-No quiero que te vayas... -¿porqué tendría que usar esas malditas palabras justo ahora? Se odiaba por "mentirle" pero no sería demasiado tiempo, solo tenía que verla y terminar con lo que fuera que fuera "esto" se aproximó a su encuentro y la atrajo a su cuerpo, aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos y jugueteo un poco con su coleta espesa, después la besó y tras prometer a ambos que sería la "última vez" se marchó-

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo vio bajar del vehículo con paso seguro, tan ansioso por verla que ni una sola vez volvió la vista para notar que una motocicleta negra lo seguía a considerable distancia, entregó las llaves al valet y sin más desapareció. Una mansión elegante por fuera e imperiosa por dentro, la arquitectura de la misma resultaría difícil de definir ya que había elementos de diversas culturas representados en su interior siendo los de Oriente Medio y Asia los más relevantes, Claire perdió de vista a su prometido al tiempo que aparecían multitud de caballeros en su campo visual, pechos desnudos y cuerpos bien trabajados enfundados en pantalones de diversos estilos pero del tipo que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Se quedó congelada y asustada por los primeros tres minutos en los que se preguntaba si esto no era un invento de su mente, ella debió perder el auto de Leon en algún sitio, él no pudo venir a una bendita "mansión del placer" a reunirse...con ella. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a formarse dentro de las comisuras de sus ojos y su espíritu a quebrantarse cuando efectivamente detrás de las decenas de caballeros que prontamente repararon en ella y de algunas señoritas que en contra de todo pudor le ofrecieron serias insinuaciones con la mirada encontró a su enamorado charlando despreocupadamente con una más que no se parecía a -ella- pero por lo menos tampoco se parecía a la "otra" le sonrió coquetamente y entregó un juego de llaves no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla...-el amor y el dolor, la desilusión y el horror se hicieron presentes- quiso gritar como una loca, tomar el "anillo" y arrojárselo al rostro, pero después pensó que si era así como lo quería, sería así como lo tendría.

**.**

**~~6~~**

**.**

-La señorita no quiere recibir a nadie esta noche

-Me recibirá a mí, ella misma me llamó -la chica lo revisó de arriba a abajo no muy convencida con la idea, era hermosa como todas las féminas que hasta ahora había llegado a observar- de modo que a "esto" se refería su informante. El Desert Rose prometía placeres más allá de lo imaginable y lejos de sentirse ofendido o molesto de pensarla -retozando plácidamente en algún resquicio de este lugar- solo pudo sentir una infinita tristeza, tenía que haber un gran vacío en su alma como para tener que conformarse con extraños...la chica dejó de mirarlo y dirigió su atención a un segundo individuo de cabellos platinados, fue éste quién dio la verdadera autorización para que le dejaran pasar.

-Las habitaciones privadas están por el largo de este pasillo, los departamentos están en el piso de arriba y los "esclavos" duermen un piso más por lo alto.

-Gracias

-A usted -respondió de pronto al tiempo que le depositaba un beso tan intimo que mentiría si dijera que no se había quedado con ganas de más- disfrute su estancia...

**.**

**~~7~~**

**.**

-¿Tiene cita o es su primera vez?

-Primera vez -respondió Claire completamente segura que no le darían nada por el deplorable aspecto que tenía, de haber sabido a donde la llevaría su "queridito" habría buscado algo un poco más comprometedor...

-¿Desea conocer la casa?

-Mejor muéstrame el menú -la chica detrás de la barra sonrió divertida, evidentemente su nueva cliente sabía lo que quería, le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza a un par de chicos y sin más la condujeron a una nueva sala- Los caballeros iban al igual que los otros con prendas ligeras y totalmente adheridas a sus formas, desprendían un ligero aroma a especias y no es que ella fuera una degenerada como seguramente lo eran todos los presentes en el lugar pero se mentiría a si misma si no admitía que el solo acto de respirar la estaba poniendo al "punto"

-Por aquí por favor...

-Claro que sí...-respondió para sus adentros mientras se mordía los labios en un acto desesperado para que sus piernas no fueran a dejar de sostenerla, su guía pareció percibirlo pues pronto coloco una mano al rededor de su cintura y contrario de sus deseos o de las alarmas gritando en su cabeza...ella simplemente lo dejó hacer.

**~~8~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta cedió apenas con un ligero roce de sus manos, la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida así como la sensación de no saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, cerró los ojos por espacio de un segundo después de las multitudes de imágenes, sonidos y perfumes que había percibido en su andar hasta ahí necesitaba un segundo para recordarla a ella...Su perfume estaba impregnando cada partícula de aire del lugar. La buscó con la mirada, encontró un camino de prendas sueltas aunque no podría decir si todas eran suyas, la cama estaba vacía y desacomodada, había algunas mantas y cojines sueltos por el piso y al rededor de lo que parecía ser el calor del hogar, ningún rastro de ella, hasta que percibió un leve sonido y un ligero halo de luz proviniendo de una puerta mas en la que hasta ahora no había reparado.

-Ada...-la llamó con suavidad, no quería asustarla, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de "interrumpir" lo que estuviera haciendo...ella no respondía y él ya estaba prácticamente acariciando la fría madera de la puerta como si se tratara de ella

-Voy a... -bajo la mirada y entonces fue consciente del agua que ya estaba impregnando buena parte del espacio a sus pies, el terror se apoderó de su mente y sin mayor miramiento apartó la puerta de un empujón, el baño parecía un auténtico santuario, multitud de velas de todos los tamaños, y multitud de pétalos diseminados por aquí y por allá pero no era esto lo que él quería observar, la quería a ella, la regadera tenía la cortina corrida, la apartó una nueva vez y entonces vio un montón de agua, un cuerpo sumergido y el color...de la sangre.

-NO!

**~~9~~**

Tanto placer no podía ser cierto, eligió de entre la multitud uno que bien habría podido pasar por su -gemelo- cabellos rubios, ojos azules...labios gruesos y que besaban como si pudiera derretirla en su boca, la colocó sobre un diván al tiempo que iba desprendiéndola de cada una de sus prendas, al quitarle la superior no pudo evitar notar que llevaba una sortija en la mano izquierda...

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

-Si...

**~~10~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ahh... -comenzó a toser todo el agua que se había tragado mientras intentaba comprender qué era lo que había pasado- ella estaba soñando con Yuri...entregándose a sus besos y a su cuerpo, deseando que lo suyo aún pudiera ser cierto que las palabras de Nicholai no fueran ciertas aunque sabía bien que por mucho que -se odiaran- el jamás le mentiría a ella. Unas manos la tomaron de pronto y abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad pues todo su cabello mojado se le había pegado al rostro, encontró una mirada aterrada de la que lentamente fue reconociendo cada uno de sus rasgos...

-Gracias al cielo! -soltó el rubio aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras ella volvía a toser un poco más de agua- ¿se quedó dormida?...mientras soñaba despierta...y deseaba no despertar jamás. -correspondió al abrazo no sin crisparse un poco de dolor, él la soltó creyendo que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no era el caso- la herida en su mano seguía presente, ahora no era más que una línea apenas perceptible, pero el daño interno sería permanente.

-Por qué...-era una pregunta para ella ó para él- estaba desnuda frente a él apenas cubierta por una larga camisa roja que pertenecía a -él- pero Leon apenas si reparaba en su cuerpo...la miraba a ella, buscando en sus ojos alguna respuesta-

-Solo estaba descansando los ojos...-él sonrió ligeramente pero era notable el aire de tristeza que encerraba su gesto-...de verdad. -la abrazó de nuevo y ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su contacto-

-Leon...yo jamás...

-Miente lo que quieras, no estoy escuchando... -la estrechó una última vez y ella finalmente se quedó en silencio, el agua seguía cayendo, las velas seguían ardiendo con esta tenue luz, las líneas de expresión de ambos eran mucho más notorias, las de ella eran apenas visibles, las de él hablaban de muchas cosas...la guerra, la soledad...esa que solo se siente cuando estás acompañado. Se perdieron durante algunos segundos en la mirada del otro, hasta que el calor comenzó a hacerse presente dentro del cuerpo de él y el frío producto de la humedad en el cuerpo de ella, sus pezones estaban erectos, esos preciosos botones que noches atrás se estaba muriendo por devorar, la fue levantando con ambas manos, la prenda color de la sangre aún seguía cubriendo una mínima parte de su cuerpo, anduvo con ella hasta tenderla sobre las mantas y devorarla ahora sin ningún pudor con la mirada...era tan cruel...tener lo que deseaba y no poderlo poseer...

-Cerraré el paso del agua

-Encenderé el fuego...-se colocó la camisa correctamente, estaba empapada pero no le apetecía vestir nada más, era consciente del deseo del agente, ambos se atraían sexualmente desde tiempos inmemoriales pero hasta ahora, ninguno había cedido a la tentación...lo vio perderse y sin más abrió el paso del gas y buscó las cerillas- Yuri podía sentarse a su lado justo ahí durante horas enteras...era triste aún estar pensando en él... -el rubio volvió con menos ropa de la que lucía cuando se había ido, ella levanto una ceja preguntando el por qué de su acción-

-¿Te golpeará tu mujer si llegas mal oliente y mojado?

-Tiene buena derecha

-¿De verdad? -volvió a acomodarse a su lado, esa bendita prenda seguía adherida a cada curva de su piel y de momento solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder saborear aunque fuera solo un poco de su...-como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos Ada colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho -ahora desnudo- y besó sus labios mientras lentamente lo iba recostando…

* * *

**_Mmmh...la cosa se está poniendo interesante o qué, jejeje. Espero les haya gustado la presente entrega y sin más por el momento procedo a responder sus mensajes. Cuídense y nos leemos en la siguiente._**

**ClemMosser:** ¿Qué te parece lo que está sucediendo con todo el reparto? jaja, la historia está dando un giro un poco inesperado o al menos eso es lo que pretendo, no sientas lástima por Claire al menos no por el momento. Y de los placeres de los otros dos te diré en el siguiente capítulo.

**RosaKennedy:** Muchas gracias x tus comentarios! Aún no sé si definir la historia como Cleon o Aeon...jaja tendrás que leer un poco más para saberlo.

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Uy...pues creo que de momento Claire se la está pasando bastante bien!..XD Gracias x seguir la historia sabes q para mí es todo un placer.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: El tema inicial de esta entrega pertenece a:__** Lies & Truth**__ de__** L'Arc en Ciel**_


	5. Traición

**_Cap.4_**  
**_Traición._**

_Besémonos y terminemos con esta farsa,_  
_y ardiendo en deseo...entrégate a mí._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leon respondió el beso de Ada, con la misma pasión o quizá un poco más, las sensaciones que despertaba en su piel, la ansiedad, el temor...la estrujaba contra su pecho como si quisiera convencerse de que en verdad estaba sucediendo esto. Temiendo que tal vez, si la soltaba la perdería de nuevo por su parte ella, solo quería volver a beber la dulce sabia de sus labios, cambiaron de posición mientras seguían explorándose con manos temblorosas, ahora él la tenía de espaldas a la bonita alfombra que seguramente debería ser persa, la besó una vez más y después la miró como esperando su aprobación para tomar aquello que por noches enteras se estaba muriendo por saborear, ella asintió con la mirada, sus pupilas tan dilatadas por el deseo como seguramente lo estaban las de él, coloco una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo impresionado por la turgencia del mismo, cabía perfectamente en el interior de su mano, la estrujo levemente y ella escondió el rostro reprimiendo un exquisito gemido de placer, él no espero más, su pequeño botón se había endurecido a su contacto y él no podía dejar a su gemelo sin ser atendido...se lo llevó a la boca y ahora sí...Ada rompió sus labios al dejar escapar un jadeo de lo más placentero.

**.**

**~~2~~**

**.**

Claire no supo cuántos eran ahora, pero tenía que ser más de uno ya que alguien besaba sus labios, alguien más lamía su entrepierna y otras manos le daban pequeños pellizcos en los pezones, escuchó decir a alguien que su piel era perfecta casi de alabastro y a alguien más reconocer que era una verdadera pena que estuviera tan poco "utilizada" ella hubiera podido responder a sus observaciones, reclamar el hecho de que la tratasen como una puta pero otra parte de sí misma verdaderamente estaba disfrutando con esto...Hasta ahora Leon había sido el único y aunque no pudiera negar que era un amante por demás excelso, no tenía otros más con quién comparar...nunca necesito a alguien, nunca deseo a alguien...que no fuera él.

**.**

**~~3~~**

**.**

Ada estaba por perder la conciencia nuevamente, no porque no pudiera "soportar" algo como esto, sino porque llevaba días sin probar alimento y su cuerpo por fin lo estaba resintiendo, no podía desmayarse ahora, no mientras por fin tenía las manos de Leon recorriendo su piel, había dejado de mordisquear sus pechos a través de la fina tela de la camisa y ahora subía por su cuello para volver a saborear sus labios...

**.**

**~~4~~**

**.**

Esto no es correcto, esto no está bien -decía una y otra vez la voz en su cabeza- No la amas, sólo la usas ¿y qué había de malo en ello? Si ella lo usaba prácticamente cada vez que lo veía, sintió como la respiración de la espía iba en aumento y también cómo a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo la temperatura de su piel se resistía a incrementar, en cuanto a la temperatura de él...Dios. Estaba sufriendo mil tormentos al tener su miembro perfectamente erecto atrapado aún dentro de la prenda interior

**.**

**~~5~~**

**.**

-Leon...-escuchó de pronto y estuvo a punto de venirse en ese preciso segundo, adoraba

sus labios, adoraba su voz y acababa de descubrir que adoraba lo bien que parecían encajar sus cuerpos...juntos.

-mmmh...-respondió entrecortadamente, no quería dejar de besar su piel ni quería despegar su cuerpo del suyo, tenía las piernas abiertas para él sus manos masajeaban su espalda baja y solo esperaba una insinuación de su parte, una invitación, un leve empujón de sus manos para deshacerse de la última prenda y penetrarla como un poseso.

**.**

**~~6~~**

**.**

-Basta...-no era justo para la memoria Yuri y tampoco para su enamorada -fuera quien fuera- el rubio dejo de besar su cuello y aunque verdaderamente enloquecía por dejarlo entrar y enredar las piernas al rededor de su cuerpo lo cierto era, que tampoco sería justo para...él-

Sus corazones tenían otro dueño...

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La miró a los ojos, una lágrima traicionera salió de ellos y él sintió una lanza atravesando su corazón. Le había hecho daño -¡Jodido bastardo estaba hecho!- Ella necesitaba algo de consuelo y él solo había hecho lo que haría cualquiera...de ellos.

-Lo siento... -Ada negó con la cabeza y se colocó de costado, él iba a maldecirse el resto de su vida no haber culminado aquello pero hizo caso omiso de la dolorosa erección atrapada aún en su interior y se acomodó con cuidado de que ella no la sintiera detrás de su cuerpo-

-¿Cómo era él? -no se esperaba esa pregunta, en realidad nunca esperaba ninguna pregunta de su parte-

-Todo lo que nunca serás...-Leon maldijo por lo bajo mientras hundía el rostro en su hombro-...Un ladrón y asesino, el mejor que he conocido...

-Ahh... -él estaba dispuesto a refutar aquello si en lugar de salvar vidas se dedicara a ultimarlas, él posiblemente sería jodidamente bueno en ello-

-¿Cómo es ella? -el recuerdo de Claire llego claramente a su memoria y no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta, era todo lo que quería...porque era eso lo que quería, ¿no es cierto? Una hogar, una familia...un motivo por el cual regresar... -se quedaron en silencio abrazados como estaban, perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que lentamente la fue dominando el sueño-

-Ada...-¿Por qué demonios tenía que oler tan bien y saber...tan bien?- volvió a mordisquear su hombro y colocar las manos a la altura de sus senos contrario de todo lo que dictaba la razón, sabía que de engañar a su amada lo haría únicamente con esta mujer, la muestra estaba en que no le habían interesado en lo más mínimo la multitud de invitaciones que le ofrecieron en su camino hasta ahí. De haberse entretenido quizá habría llegado demasiado tarde...¿Por qué haces esto? -susurró a sus oídos- ¿Por qué buscas la muerte?...¿Qué salió tan mal...como para que desees abandonarte? -ya estaba perfectamente dormida, volvió a levantarla en brazos, seguía helada...su temperatura no había mejorado, temió que hubiera enfermado así que la desprendió de la humedecida prenda, su piel...al fin contemplaba la perfección de su piel.

-Jodido infierno...

**.**

**~~8~~**

**.**

Pasaban las 11 de la noche y él no había llamado, ni tampoco había regresado. Cuando salió del "Desert Rose" su motocicleta era la única que continuaba aparcada, después recordó que el resto de vehículos se los llevaba el parking, pero bueno. Ella tenía que volver a casa y aguardar el momento de restregárselo en la cara. Se dio un largo y perezoso baño, había múltiples marcas en su piel, cada una le recordaba indecibles y pecaminosos momentos, se exploró a sí misma de una forma en que jamás había hecho en el pasado, intentando borrarlas pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? si seguramente eran las mismas marcas que él estaba imprimiendo en la piel de esa mujer...-grito- bajo la cortinilla del agua y finalmente rompió en llanto. De verdad lo amaba y por tanto dolía. Su traición y la de ella, aunque una parte de sí misma se sorprendía por la facilidad conque había mandado al infierno 4 años de relación.

-LA ODIO! -grito finalmente- y comenzó a golpear con el puño cerrado los azulejos en la pared hasta conseguir una punzada eléctrica de auténtico daño-

-Si no existiera esa mujer su vida seguiría como siempre -quizá te engañaba desde siempre- puntualizo una vocecilla en su cabeza, -NO- eso no podía ser cierto...él la amaba. Ella sabía que la amaba, se lo demostraba cada vez que...

-¿A caso no te amaron todos esos hombres? -el corazón se heló dentro de su pecho, se sintió sucia por dentro y llena de rabia por fuera, terminó su maldita ducha, se vistió apresuradamente y después procedió a destrozar todo en la habitación...Si la engañaba desde antes tendría que haber pruebas y ella las encontraría.

**~~9~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada despertó nuevamente sobre la desacomodada cama, su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago rugía con violencia, se mareó levemente y para cuando recupero el equilibrio reconoció el cuerpo a medio vestir que yacía a su lado en un apacible letargo, no tuvo miedo ahora de recorrer con la mirada cada recoveco de su ser, seguramente la había estado cuidando toda la noche al igual que en el pasado...

-Somos un equipo...-había dicho entonces- ¿Qué somos ahora, guapo? -memorizó las líneas de su rostro y lentamente fue bajando hasta descubrir la marca en su hombro, se acercó nuevamente, colocando las piernas al rededor de su cuerpo y siendo consciente del cambio de prendas que ahora lucía.

-Te divertiste un rato, ¿he? Bueno, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo...-besó la marca tímidamente con sus labios- ella también tenía una, a pesar de las ofertas que le habían hecho para que se deshiciera de "ella" simplemente no quería hacerlo. Era su trofeo de aquel terrible encuentro con la muerte, también era evidencia de que en su momento, ella...en verdad. Lo amo...-iba a colocarse de nueva cuenta contra su pecho le había agradado escuchar el firme latido de su corazón y sentir la calidez de su piel, tan diferente a la de su amado pero sintió nuevamente ese maldito mareo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tenía que comer algo o la siguiente parada sin lugar a dudas sería el hospital...comenzó a levantarse pero el agente atrapó su mano dentro de las suyas.

-A dónde...

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Entrenamiento especial, ¿recuerdas? Nunca dormimos...-la atrajo a su rostro y le regaló un nuevo beso-

-¿A qué viniste realmente? -preguntó de pronto y él color abandono su rostro- fue a buscarla para "violarla" para arrancar de su alma los sentimientos que le atormentaban. Pero aquí estaba ahora...saboreando sus labios, sopesando su peso y sintiéndose malditamente bien al hacerlo-

-No quiero que te vayas -respondió el rubio recordando en consecuencia las palabras de Claire y sintiéndose como un completo idiota al hacerlo-

-No lo haré, esta es mi casa...-agregó divertida- ...tú por el contrario...

-¡Maldición! -se levanto, haciéndola a un lado como alma que lleva el diablo solo para descubrir que su ropa se había caído en algún momento de la noche y seguía malditamente mojada porque el piso aún lo estaba-

-Espera...-Ada se levanto y comenzó a remover en los estantes a su alrededor, sacó un par de prendas no sin antes aspirar su aroma y se las ofreció-

-Estas segura de...

-Si quieres anda desnudo por ahí...pero no te aseguro que salgas con vida de aquí

-Por...-había olvidado por completo el lugar en que se hallaban-...cómo es que tú...

-Las personas más poderosas del mundo se "divierten" bajo estas paredes, si lo piensas con detenimiento es el lugar más seguro para alguien como yo. No pueden atacarme sin comprometer la seguridad de sus más oscuros secretos. Además, todos aquí creen que mi cabello llega a la altura de los muslos, que mis ojos son oscuros y que mi nombre es Agatha Weiss -un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio tras escuchar aquellas palabras, se estaba muriendo ahora por conocer a esa "otra" mujer-

-¿Te veré de nuevo?

-¿La amas, no es cierto? -señaló la sortija en su mano y él simplemente asintió-

-Vete a casa, Leon...

-¿Vas a estar bien? -había nuevamente temor en su mirada, estaba más delgada y pálida de lo que recordaba y las marcas en su piel -que en contra de toda razón no se había resistido a saborear mientras la tenía dormida- le habían hecho recordar lo mucho...que aún la necesitaba en su vida-

-Los asesinos creemos que el alma de nuestros compañeros permanece a nuestro lado hasta el día 40 después de su muerte. Cuando eso suceda, su alma será libre y yo volveré a ser la de antes.

-¿Te alejaras del peligro?

-Tal vez...-no lo haría, de hecho tenía que salir esa misma noche a cubrir un nuevo trabajo, Alec quería su muestra, le importaba una mierda el por qué la había perdido y mucho menos le importaba que resultara herida de muerte, ella aseguró tenerla y debía ser ella quien se la diera-

-Adios -soltó de pronto el rubio ataviado ahora con las prendas que ni de broma habían sido diseñadas para él, se veía gracioso con ellas y por un segundo la imagen de Yuri volvió a lastimar su corazón-

-Cuídate, guapo...-él iba a besar de nueva cuenta sus labios pero ella volvió el rostro y en su lugar la besó en la mejilla-

Definitivamente engañaría al mismísimo diablo...por una noche, solo con ella.

**.**

**~~10~~**

**.**

Claire contemplo su figura de cuerpo entero frente al espejo. Su hermano solía decirle que era preciosa "...Si mamá viviera seguramente serían idénticas..." pero ella no lo creía, su madre se había casado con un hombre que la amo hasta el último de sus días y ella creyó estúpidamente que lo que tenía con Leon era amor -pero ya no- Sobre su pecho, adornando el bonito escote de su vestido lucía ahora una gema de lo más preciosa, tenía la forma de una lágrima y era color de la sangre. La estrujó con la mano como si pudiera destrozarla pero aún no era el momento de hacerlo. Esa joya era de esa maldita mujer casi podía olerla en la pieza. Y casi podía imaginarlo a él de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Cuándo la habría comprado? ¿Cuándo pensaba obsequiársela? Y hasta cuándo pensaba seguir engañándola... -dejó la joya donde estaba, sus ojos se habían concentrado ahora en la sortija sobre su dedo anular.

-¿No podía ser tan cruel, no es cierto?...él no podía, no con ella, no después de todo el dolor y las alegrías, de toda la distancia y la espera, él no podía estar jugando con ella, o ¿sí? Eran ideas suyas...tenían que serlo -escuchó el pestillo de la puerta principal y rápidamente corrió en su dirección- al abrirse se lanzó a su encuentro.

-Pero...qué! -no era Leon quien la recibía, sino su hermano, Chris-

* * *

**Saluditos mis siempre queridas y adoradas lectoras...*-* vengo de rapidito...ya saben la adicción es grande y más después de leer sus comentarios. Espero la presente entrega les haya gustado o x los menos haya aumentado su curiosidad otro tanto. ^u^ Nos leemos en la siguiente y sin más procedo a responder sus mensajitos:**

**ClemmMoser: Ya lo creo que el Desert Rose es el lugar perfecto para nuestra Ada.^^ Respecto de tus otras preguntas, creo q ya te respondí un par de ellas y sobre el amante tendrás que seguir esperando...jojojo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: Todo tuyo querida amix...¿te lo esperabas? Yo creo que no...jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo xq vengo corriendo. See you!**

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: El tema que os he traído esta noche y que ha inspirado las letras de la presente entrega pertenece una vez más a_

_**L'Arc en Ciel **__ con__** Kuchizuke**_


	6. Tan Cruel -Parte1-

**Cáp.5  
Tan Cruel.**

_Oh, amor, cariño. Eres tan cruel,_

_La desesperación es una tierna trampa._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tengo miedo…-Leon maldijo con todas sus fuerzas el no poder estrujarla contra su cuerpo, las esposas eran unas ataduras crueles, cortaban su carne en su desesperación por librarse de ellas, la espía hacía rato que había dejado de luchar, ambos sabían lo que sucedería, lo que le harían y todo comenzaría cuando la puerta se abriera.

-Sé fuerte...-la miró a los ojos- no había nada en ellos, ni luz, ni derrota, solo vacío- intentó esbozar una sonrisa para él, pero todo lo que consiguió con ello fue que una horrible sensación le partiera el corazón, no soportaba verla de esa manera - jodido infierno! ¿Dónde estaban sus refuerzos?, ¿Y los de ella? –la puerta se abrió de pronto y se aferró a sus manos a través de la reja que los separaba, sus dedos apenas si se rozaron pero alcanzó a sentir el temor en ella, la tomaron tan rápido que apenas si alcanzó a soltar un desgarrador grito de frustración.

-Llévenme a mí!

-¡Por qué! –Maldita sea- ¡Por qué! –gritaba desesperado una y otra y otra vez, al tiempo que el metal en sus muñecas iba cortando más y más su carne, necesitaba ir a su encuentro….sin importar…lo que le estuvieran haciendo, golpeo sus manos, lacero su carne hasta que la sangre coaguló y no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a golpear su cabeza para reducir la multitud de imágenes que se estaban formando en su sistema. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado atormentándose por lo sucedido. Los habían atrapado porque había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta...Iba a gritar una vez más, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dos hombres la llevaban ahora, las ropas rasgadas en los puntos indicados y la sangre mancillando buena parte de la piel, en especial…el largo de sus piernas.

-NO- comenzó a gritar de nueva cuenta, esta vez llamándola con vehemencia, los hombres abrieron su celda y la arrojaron al interior sin el más mínimo de remordimiento.

-Se desmayó por el dolor…espero que tu, nos diviertas un poco más….-cerraron la celda de Ada y procedieron a abrir la suya, la sangre en sus manos, los músculos tensos por los múltiples intentos, nada de eso importaba ahora, lo único en su mente era el deseo absoluto de acabar con ellos.

Comenzaron a arrastrarlo no sin antes reforzar las ataduras en sus manos y tobillos, él estuvo a punto de tomar impulso y morder a uno de ellos justo sobre la yugular cuando las luces parpadearon y en menos de 2 minutos los sonidos de las detonaciones eran casi tan ensordecedores como el grito en su interior. –Estaban observando- Al igual que en Eslavia, entonces por qué. ¿Por qué no la salvaron?

-Agente Kennedy –le saludó un muchacho del comando armado mientras procedía a liberar sus manos, él reprimió el impulso de tomar el arma del cadete y asesinarlo por la espalda, dejó que lo soltaran y sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección de Ada-

-Retrocede…-escuchó decir al capitán del equipo, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo la severidad en el rostro de Redfield y la locura en el rostro de él-

-¿Por qué? -le apuntaba con el arma y no había ninguna clase de duda o arrepentimiento en su mirada-

-Es una criminal buscada internacionalmente…

-ES UNA MUJER!

-En la guerra se espera que haya bajas, ¿no es cierto? -Leon apretó los puños y mostró todos los dientes en actitud defensiva-

-¿Es así como estás vengando a tus compañeros? ¡Crees que ellos querían que permitieras esto! –Redfield desvió la mirada atormentado por el veneno de sus palabras. Claro que no lo querrían, sus muchachos jamás…-

-¡RESPONDEME!

-Solo te estoy devolviendo lo que le hiciste a Claire...

-¿Qué? -siseo Leon entre desconcertado y furioso- él jamás la había doblegado, él jamás la había humillado y seguro como el infierno que él jamás...la había violado-

-De qué mierda estás hablando! -apretó los puños a los costados, pensando ahora en una buena manera de llegar hasta él, aunque estuviera desarmado y las posibilidades fueran en contra de toda lógica, Redfield no se iba a librar de un puñetazo suyo como siguiera hablando así-

-Dije que retrocedas...-Leon lo ignoró a pesar de que ya no era solo él quién le apuntaba con el arma- avanzaba en su dirección pero sin dejar de mirarla a ella- su rostro estaba oculto bajo una capa de cabello enmarañado y por la posición presumía que se había roto el brazo derecho, el izquierdo lo tenía contorsionado a la altura del vientre, bajo lo que quedara de la falda había algunas líneas de sangre, las puntas de sus dedos también estaban quebradas y había otras líneas alrededor del seno derecho y entre las argollas que aprisionaban sus tobillos. La escena le pareció de pronto grotesca. Siempre pensó que sentiría alivio al ver su cuerpo marchito, pero eso en realidad nunca sucedió. Ni en el momento en que la vieron caer de aquella considerable altura ni mucho menos ahora. La mano sobre el gatillo comenzó a dudar, en sus años de entrenamiento había aprendido a descubrir los rostros de las personas, a leer las mentiras y Kennedy no mentía- No tenía ni puta idea de qué le hablaba y ¿a caso la tenía él? Siendo sinceros...Claire no le dijo nada en realidad.

-Capitán...-comenzó uno de sus muchachos apuntando al pecho del agente, estaba prácticamente encima de ellos aunque era más que notorio que se moría de ganas por terminar de una vez y reunirse con ella. Él ya no supo qué hacer, sus muchachos querían una respuesta, necesitaban una solución, habían llegado hasta ahí para recuperar la muestra, rescatarlo y capturarla pero dejó que la situación se saliera de sus manos, dejó que la confusión, la melancolía y el odio lo consumieran por dentro y ahora terminaban en esto. Les dio la indicación para que bajaran las armas y Kennedy regresó sobre sus pasos abriendo la celda de una buena patada, ahora se deshacía en dolor al intentar levantar a la mujer que desde su posición no parecía que estuviera respirando aún, cuando la movió ligeramente la sangre entre sus piernas aumento. Era una herida aún expuesta.

-Qué te hicieron! -sollozó Kennedy contra el cuerpo de la mujer, devolviéndola a la posición original-

-Capitán -preguntó otro de ellos visiblemente aterrado- No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, él había permitido que sucediera esto y ahora no podía con lo que había hecho-

-Un medico! -gritó el segundo al mando y sus muchachos se dispersaron olvidándolo a él de momento-

-¿Por qué sentía lastima si esa mujer era...

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ada Wong –había dicho Claire hacía cosa de unos 25 días, cuando la encontró en su casa, con ese precioso vestido que le hacía recordar a su madre, tenía los cabellos sueltos, el rostro bañado en llanto y no necesito más que sostenerla contra sus brazos para comenzar a notar los morados en su piel, ella lloraba desconsoladamente y él no alcanzaba a comprender una sola palabra de lo que decía pero no necesitaba hacerlo porque pronto advirtió lo desacomodado de sus ropas y lo destrozado de la habitación. Una pelea se había llevado a cabo en el interior de la casa y mientras intentaba consolar a su hermana con manos torpes y palabras vacías su mente se iba llenando de un indecible deseo de protección y venganza.

La había lastimado, ese sucio bastardo al que se había atrevido a llamar amigo. La había lastimado.

-Claire –insistió después de un rato- tomando su rostro entre sus manos- ella intentó calmarse, apretaba los puños, cerraba los ojos, mordía sus labios, pero era más que evidente que la situación la había rebasado, volvió a colocarla contra su pecho y abrazarla en silencio, ella finalmente se calmó y él volvió a observarla de cuerpo completo, tenía una gema en el pecho, no recordaba habérsela visto antes, cómo tampoco recordaba…esa singular sortija en su dedo anular-

-Qué paso aquí…

-Ada Wong…-la sola mención a su nombre hizo que la sangre hirviera dentro de su sistema, apretó los puños y tomo a su hermana por los hombros- necesitaba conocer la verdad. Fuera cual fuera…

-Qué tiene que ver esa maldita mujer en esto!

-Él, va a dejarme por Ada Wong…

-Qué…-Chris recordó inmediatamente aquella confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo- así que por "eso" había sido aquello. Las vidas de sus muchachos y las vidas de todas esas personas, por una traición- apretó los dientes y levantó a su hermana en brazos como hacía años que no lo hacía, la alcoba de ambos parecía ser lo más destrozado de la casa había objetos desparramados, ropa amontonada y un artículo más en el que no quiso reparar pero ya que lo había hecho él no iba a poder pensar en nada más. -una prenda íntima impregnada de sangre-

-¿Dónde está? -pregunto demandando una respuesta inmediata- iba a destrozarlo palmo a palmo, aplastaría sus huesos con sus manos y se encargaría personalmente de que jamás volviera a poner un solo pie cerca de su hermana-

-No volverá a casa, está en una misión o al menos eso es lo que me dijo a mí.

-¿Vas a estar bien hasta que regrese?

-Sí...-besó su frente, la arropo con algunas mantas y después salió de ahí dispuesto a encontrarlo-

.

**~~3~~**

**.**

Leon no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, no debió dejar que se marchara, de hecho...nunca debió dejarla ir. Colocó una mano sobre su rostro apartando los cabellos apelmazados por lo que creía era sudor pero resultó ser más sangre fresca, tenía una herida más en la frente y estaba tan fría que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, sollozó en silencio odiándose por haber permitido que le sucediera esto.

.

**~~4~~**

**.**

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos?

Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio y sin más Hunnigan comenzó a explicar la situación. Las cámaras satelitales habían captado laboratorios clandestinos idénticos al de Svetlana Belikova dispuestos en diversos puntos del país.

-Están cultivando un nuevo virus y la única muestra de la que tenemos registro fuera de dichos laboratorios es la misma localizada en la zona a la que fuiste enviado a investigar.

A continuación se mostró un video de dicha misión a través de la pantalla, la mujer en escena era Ada, la muestra en el pequeño estuche de su mano izquierda y en la derecha la pistola de garfios que no tardó en resbalar de su mano, colgaba en una posición de lo más dolorosa y no tardó en precipitarse al vacío cuando un disparo dio de lleno en la muestra que aún tenía atrapada en la mano.

-¿Cuál es el riesgo de infección? –Pregunto Redfield con un brillo en la mirada que insinuaba perversión en lugar de preocupación-

-Aparentemente el virus murió de manera instantánea al contacto con el aire, de lo contrario la señorita ya sería carne de cañón.

-Qué alivio…-respondió sarcásticamente el soldado y el agente le dedico un siseo en respuesta- Ya comenzaba a cansarle su actitud- le mostró los expedientes de Simmons, le mostró las fotografías que señalaban que había estado en otro lugar mientras él la tenía acorralada de modo que ¡Qué más necesitaba! ¿Qué más podría querer para perdonarla por algo que ni siquiera había hecho? -intercambiaron expresiones asesinas con la mirada, la tensión comenzaba a mostrarse en el ambiente y uno a uno -el resto de presentes- se apartaban del paso, esperando el momento en que alguno de los dos se lanzara sobre el otro-

-Necesitamos obtener una muestra de esa cepa, sea como sea…-agregó una nueva figura, recién llegada y posicionada al mando-

-¿Se puede saber cuál es la urgencia? –cuestionó Leon desde su posición-

-¿Hunnigan?

-De inmediato

La pantalla mostraba ahora a una figura alta y delgada de piel morena, cabellos oscuros ligeramente quebrados y que llegaban a la altura de los hombros, los llevaba sueltos y su cuerpo estaba enfundado en la misma ropa elegante y ligera que él mismo portara hacía unas cuantas horas.

-Su nombre es Yuri Demir, un agente especial reclutado por las naciones del Medio Oriente, sospechamos de su infiltración en los Estados Unidos a fin de obtener la cepa vírica que les permita tener un poder superior al nuestro en el campo de batalla.

-De qué están… -cuestionó Leon-

-Afortunadamente, fue capturado la misma noche en que la muestra se perdió -Hunnigan procedió ahora a reproducir el mismo video pero minutos antes y desde otro ángulo-

Demir corría con la misma habilidad que ella, esquivaba golpes y los respondía sin siquiera esforzarse en ello, no parecía interesado en la muestra, de hecho parecía estarse ocupando de los "estorbos" a fin de que no se involucraran con ella. ¿Trabajaban juntos? ó era una trampa, ¿la enamoró para robarle la muestra? ó qué demonios era lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Ada tenía la muestra ahora, las alarmas se dispararon en cuestión de segundos y Demir se preparó para salir solo que no contó con un disparo surgido de la densidad de las sombras.

-Quién…

-No sabemos de dónde provino ese disparo, pero esa distracción bastó para que lo tomaran preso.

_-Está muerto…_-recordó de nueva cuenta las palabras de Ada- ya fuera que lo tuvieran o no, el hombre que amo estaba oficialmente muerto.

-Debemos aprovechar esta pequeña ventaja para hacernos de la muestra antes de que envíen a otro de ellos

-Creí que era Neo Umbrella era quién estaba detrás de "todo" esto… -cuestionó ahora Redfield-

-Así es…

-Entonces para quién trabaja esa "maldita" mujer

-Eso no lo sabemos, su misión es obtener la muestra antes que el "enemigo" y en caso de encontrar a Wong…

-¿Exterminarla? –Sugirió con el mismo filo asesino en la voz-

-Negativo, la queremos con vida. Aún posee demasiada información que nos es de interés

-Ah... ¿Cuál es el plan de acción entonces? Directora Valentine

-Iré por mi cuenta -anunció de pronto el agente Kennedy ante la mirada atónita del resto de ellos-

-¿Piensas ponerla bajo aviso? -inquirió Redfield-

-Quiero encontrar la muestra, antes de que cometas otro homicidio... –la insinuación de sus palabras habían conseguido alterar por fin al soldado que ya levantaba los puños en alto pero fue una vez mas Jill quien se ofreció a mediar entre ellos-

-De acuerdo, Hunnigan te dará una ubicación, Redfield tu y yo analizaremos la otra-

-Bien, pero no me hagas responsable cuando esa zorra vuelva a tratar de joderse al mundo.

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ella no lo hizo! -gritó furioso entonces y ahora se moría por volver a gritar en su fuero interno- _¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si ya tenías lo que querías..._

**…**

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó de manera seca, no tenía ganas de discutir, ni de pelear, una parte de sí mismo se alegró por unos momentos de volver a verla como era, fría, inquebrantable y a la vez inalcanzable, no le respondió estaba apurada trajinando a toda velocidad sobre un tablero transparente a fin de abrir las compuertas que le permitieran extraer la muestra-

-¿Qué te parece que hago? -dijo después de un rato en que finalmente lo logró-

-Voy a tener que arrestarte...

-¿De verdad? Porque no pones tu arma...justo aquí. -un ultimo click al tablero y las paredes a sus costados se esfumaron, un panel bajaba mientras otro ascendía, la colmena de Svetlana estaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos, no había criaturas o parásitos esta vez, solo un montón de contenedores vacíos.

-Que...

-Se llevaron todo en cuanto les dije que vendrías a jugar por aquí...-el levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla a ella, eso explicaba la bata blanca y el perfecto traje sastre color de la sangre-

-¿Una científica? Vaya, estás mejorando...

-Tenía que acceder a absolutamente todo esta vez

-¿Cómo consigues que te den acceso a todo en tan poco tiempo?

-Te encantaría descubrir eso, no es cierto

-¿Dónde está el virus?

-Extraje la muestra poco antes de que se fueran, no puedo decirte a dónde la envié pero será mejor que tú también te vayas

-No me iré sin ti -respondió esta vez colocando el cañon del arma a la altura de su pecho-

-Vendrán a buscarte...

-Y eso qué... -la recorrió una vez más con la mirada, no había buscado sus ojos porque sabía muy bien qué era lo que encontraría en ellos, la invitación ausente, el gesto sugerente y la devoción que dedicaba a todos...menos a él-

-Te vi entrar a través de las cámaras, estás solo y aunque hayas eliminado a algunos de ellos no vas a poder con todos-

-¿Te preocupas a caso?

-No...-colocó una de sus manos sobre el cañón del arma y se la arrebató- sus miradas se encontraron entonces, así como también sus alientos y es que no pudo reprimir un solo segundo más la necesidad imperiosa de besarla-

-Ahh...

-¿me extrañaste?

-Vete...

-Dije que no... -sus manos se cerraron al rededor de su cintura y ella intensificó un poco más el beso pero sin dejar de apartarlo con las manos- lo que ninguno de los dos sabía en ese momento era que estaban siendo observados por la misma cámara, hasta que estuvieron totalmente rodeados-

-Leon...

-Que...-mordió sus labios y despegó ligeramente su cuerpo del suyo estaba tensa y pronto descubrió por qué-

-Al suelo! -lo derribó con su cuerpo y tomó su arma, pronto se vieron envueltos en una lluvia de balas de las que el verdadero problema no había sido responder o esquivar, el verdadero problema era que su estúpido toqueteo había derrumbado la puesta en escena. Salieron del laboratorio y corrieron cubriéndose las espaldas por los pasillos, las rutas de escape estaban bloqueadas y el número de enemigos se había triplicado una vez encontraron un espacio mucho más abierto, llamó a Hunnigan pidiendo refuerzos prácticamente desde que llego ahí pero no habían llegado. Ella seguramente no tendría a nadie esperando. Trabajaba sola y los tenían -gracias a él- malditamente rodeados.

-¿Puedes subirnos?

-¿Qué?

-La pistola que siempre usas...

-La olvidé en casa...-no era cierto- la había visto defenderse en este pequeño periodo de tiempo y hacía lo posible por no usar el brazo derecho, aún estaba lastimada-

-¿Alguna mejor idea?

-Cuántas balas te quedan, guapo

-¿Medio cartucho y a tí?

-Ninguna...-se despegó de su espalda, dejo caer el arma y levantó las manos, el tardo un poco más en comprender que se había terminado-

-Señorita Wong, ¿no es cierto?

-Si...

-¿Así que trabaja para ellos?

-Tal vez...

-Quiero saber exactamente quién y qué es lo que vino a hacer aquí

-Un trabajito de la escuela...

-Ya veremos lo que dura esa sonrisa, cuando la interroguen y se diviertan con usted cada uno de mis hombres...-los soldados comenzaron a gritar cosas indeseables a los cuatro vientos, hacía meses que no tenían a una putita tan bonita como esa, en verdad lo disfrutarían-

-Aghh...-lo golpearon en el estómago tan pronto comenzó a protestar y perdió el conocimiento con un impacto más que llego directo a su cerebro, cuando despertó estaban aún juntos pero en celdas separadas por una maldita reja cuadriculada.

_-Tengo miedo..._

**~~6~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El equipo médico llego en cuestión de minutos, le quitaron las esposas en los tobillos, cortaron sus ropas y revisaron minuciosamente su cuerpo a medida que la limpiaban y procedían a entablillar su brazo y colocarla sobre la camilla

-Quiero ir con ustedes -demando Kennedy haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas atrapadas en las comisuras de sus ojos-

-Vendrá si puede darnos algunas respuestas

-Les diré lo que pueda

-Tipo sanguíneo, alergias, causa del traumatismo...

-Eso...no lo sé -se llevó las manos al rostro mientras el equipo especial se la llevaba trotando, uno más le colocó la mano a la altura del hombro-

-Venga de igual forma, necesitaremos a alguien que la interrogue...

-Si es que despierta... -el paramédico desvió el rostro avergonzado y sin más ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras pasaban de largo a Redfield, este lo alcanzó por el brazo y Leon lo aparto con violencia de su contacto-

-No me toques a menos que quieras terminar en el suelo!

-¿Vas a lastimarla de nuevo?

-No sé lo que te haya dicho. Pero yo jamás permitiría que le hicieran esto a una mujer. Sin importar quién sea o lo que haya hecho...Nadie se merece esto.

-Agente Kennedy el helicóptero tiene que irse ahora...

-Si muere, no importa que seas su hermano ó que hayas sido mi amigo durante todos estos años, mucho menos importará que seas superior en rango y me destituyan para siempre de mi cargo- Voy a matarte. -y esto lo pronunció con tal convicción que el bello en la nuca de Redfield se erizó- dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el soldado volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

-Tan importante es para ti...

-Sí, y puedes decírselo también a ella si es que la encuentras

-Qué...

-Claire desapareció hace semanas, creí que estabas mejor enterado ya que la defiendes tanto -se soltó con violencia y sin más comenzó a correr en dirección del helicóptero que ya estaba partiendo-

-Capitán! Encontramos residuos de la cepa, estuvo aquí, pero se la llevaron

-Cómo es eso posible!

-Revisamos los cuerpos en los pasillos y el laboratorio, ninguno la tiene...

-Maldición! Tomen lo necesario, volvemos a la base...

-Señor...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no dio la orden de entrar antes? Todos estábamos en posición, solo necesitábamos...

-Esa mujer no es lo que parece, se que es hermosa y podría confundir a cualquiera pero es una asesina desalmada. No conoce la piedad...

-Ahora nosotros tampoco... -el comando comenzó a pasarlo de largo mientras se reagrupaban para volver a la base con una unidad menos de las que contaban cuando habían llegado y él permaneció en silencio con un sabor de lo más amargo en los labios- sacó su PDA y buscó contactar con su hermana, el sonido de la línea muerta fue todo lo que escuchó-

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-La unidad más próxima está a 45 minutos de vuelo, ¿Pueden mantenerla estable hasta que la recibamos?

-Afirmativo

-¿Cuál es su estado? -el paramédico dedico una mirada a Kennedy pero este estaba demasiado abstraído en si mismo como para prestar atención a sus palabras así que prosiguió- brazo fracturado, gran número de heridas defensivas, perdida de sangre, presión baja, sospecho que perdió el conocimiento como producto de un impacto en la cabeza y a su vez, creo que sufrió un aborto-

-En que se basa para realizar ese diagnostico

-La sangre en su entrepierna, no puede ser solo por...

-Copiado, tráiganla lo más pronto posible

**~~8~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Somos un equipo..._-dijo entonces y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír en respuesta- esas palabras las había pronunciado hacía años, cuando se conocieron y la tenía al borde del abismo-

_-Suéltame o te perderás tú también..._

_-No lo haré!_

_-Sabía que dirías eso...-y entonces ella se soltó- su cuerpo comenzó a caer mientras él gritaba- había hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida pero ninguna como esta- sabía lo que harían con el virus y aún así acepto recoger la muestra, acepto poner vidas en riesgo y aceptó contribuir a desatar el infierno. Merecía la muerte y se alegraba de ello, pero no merecía llevárselo a él. Era un chico dulce e inocente, transparente en la mirada y ella le había mentido con cada una de sus palabras a excepción de esas..._

-Ada!

_ -¿Sufriría de la misma manera aún después de saberla autora del delito? _Ahora sabía que sí...

Toda la evidencia apuntaba hacia ella, Simmons destilaba veneno en cada una de sus palabras, Redfield en verdad deseaba jalar del gatillo y asesinar a su -reflejo- pero aún y con eso, aún y con eso...él, no quería verla morir.

Volvió sobre sus pasos tras asegurarse de que Nicholai y la muestra estaban a salvo, el trabajo estaba hecho, Alec la quitaría de la mira y ahora solo tenía que asegurarse de que él también estuviera bien. Los guardias ya le estaban buscando y aunque era jodidamente bueno con las armas o el combate cuerpo a cuerpo estos no eran del todo normales, eran asesinos natos y por muy bueno que fuera él no podría con todos ellos, le preparo el camino para asegurarse de que llegara al laboratorio y una vez ahí le mostraría que no había más nada que buscar y se marcharía. Nadie sospechaba de ella, la identidad era perfecta y se había ganado puntos al advertirles de un posible ataque. Todo saldría bien...definitivamente, todo saldría bien.

**~~9~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba lentamente, no tenía ganas de aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos aunque realmente estuviera ansiosa por llegar a su lugar. Nunca lo admitiría, jamás lo diría en alto, pero hacía días que esperaba cada oportunidad para verlo. Era casi como una pequeña obsesión enfermiza.

Todas las noches él actuaba en aquel lugar, bailaba un par de horas y luego simplemente desaparecía. Todos lo llamaban "Little Red" Seguramente demasiado joven como para entrar ahí pero bailaba como un dios del erotismo sacado de alguna antigua religión, de piel blanca y aparentemente suave, pelo rojo, largo y atrayente del mismo que le habían sacado el sobrenombre, con las luces del local nunca estuvo segura del color de sus ojos pero parecían conocer mucho a pesar de su corta edad.

Su cuerpo, alto y delgado, atlético e indudablemente de adolescente, que aún tiene que crecer. Desde que aquel chico aparecía en el espectáculo, el número de clientes se había disparado pero nunca nadie había logrado tan siquiera hablar con él, solía usar algo que tapara parte de su rostro y su melena espesa suelta -se estaba acercando la hora- Pronto haría su aparición. -Pero eso a ella ya no le preocupaba- Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, aunque esta vez sin su copa, justo cuando miró hacia el escenario, los ojos de aquel pequeño estaban posados en ella, mientras empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la música haciendo que con sus movimientos, el ambiente subiera un par de grados más…

* * *

**Ejem...Ejem...antes de que me asesinen por el giro de 360° que acaba de dar la historia, debo aclarar que son dos partes y 2 líneas de tiempo...por si se habían preguntado como fue que murió Yuri, por qué estaba ahí o qué relación tenía con la misión en que conoció a Ada...Entre otros asuntos, creo que ya saben qué hacía Chris en casa de Claire -perdiendo las cabras y saliendo a matar antes de preguntar- Sobre Claire no desesperen en el siguiente cap. se aclarará lo que estuvo haciendo ella...y a la vez lo que estuvo haciendo Ada, antes de que ambas terminaran así...¿les gusto?...Espero que si y sin más por el momento no me queda más que agradecer sus comentarios y esperar haberlos dejado con ganas de más. Un beso. Ciao.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Chico sexy pelirrojo...a la orden!

**ClemMosser:** los cuernos de Leon serán mas que evidentes en el prox cap.

**Alexa Hozuki:** Te prometo que Leon y Ada tendrán lo suyo...una auténtica noche de pasión. Pero para eso aún tendrás que esperar otro poco.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Las letras iniciales de este capitulo pertenecen a: __**U2**__ el tema por supuesto es: __**So Cruel**_


	7. Tan Cruel -Parte2-

**Cap.6  
****So Cruel.**

_Amor...muriendo cada hora...amor._

_Tú no sabes si es miedo o deseo._

_El peligro es la droga que te hace subir más alto._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tan pronto como lo vio ella supo que ya no podría dejarlo jamás, ese cabello, esos movimientos, ese cuerpo delgado y atlético, no sabía si eran ideas suyas pero ese chico era idéntico a la imagen que había formado a través de los años de Steve Burnside -se levantó del asiento, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del resto de presentes, comenzó a avanzar hacia él, sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, seductores, se desprendió de la chaqueta que ocultaba buena parte de su cuello y reveló una correa de cuero negro adornada con una sencilla hebilla dorada ¿Era él? ¿Podría ser cierto? Pero era una locura…él no podía…él jamás…

-Señorita, por favor, sé que la primera impresión siempre es de lo más fuerte pero debo insistir en que regrese a su mesa. Son las reglas del lugar y no me gustaría…

-Lo lamento –se dejo conducir de la mano del caballero a través de las mesas y contempló el resto del espectáculo en completo silencio-

Era como estar atrapada en un sueño, siempre pensó en lo que sucedería si por algún motivo se veían de nuevo pero jamás…jamás imaginó algo tan cruel como esto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí –había comenzado a llorar en algún momento de la velada, el chico que conoció debía ser ahora un hombre de 32 años de edad, no aquel jovencito que bien podría haber pasado por su hijo y aunque la idea de que Steve hubiera continuado sin ella sembraba una nueva semilla de dolor en su interior sabía que eso tampoco podría tener sentido- Burnside murió hace más de 10 años, ella lloró junto a su cuerpo y se arrepintió por siempre de jamás haber robado aunque fuera un solo beso de sus labios...

-Abrázame…-el caballero que cortésmente había permanecido a su lado sonrió maravillosamente desde su posición y se acomodó detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos-

-¿Se encuentra mejor? -ella asintió torpemente perdiéndose por espacio de un segundo en la mirada de aquel apuesto ejemplar, piel clara, cabellos de la noche y ojos de un azul tan intenso que podrían deslumbrar-

-¿Sabe quién es?

-Oh, querida, eso es lo que todos moriríamos por saber

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ven conmigo _Hassana_…-la miró a los ojos aguardando una respuesta, él tenía que irse esa misma noche y ella...ella aún no sabía qué hacer-

-¿Te atormenta la idea de lo que pueda hacer sin ti? –contesto con un dejo de alevosía mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de su mirada-

-Me atormenta saber que podría perderte… -veía la sinceridad en su mirada que pese a todo no había perdido ese toque de seducción y maldad que tanto adoraba- ¿Tan malo podría ser? Volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, hacer suyo su aliento. ¿Tan malo sería?

-¿Cuándo afirmé ser tuya? –aun lo miraba a los ojos y aunque pretendía sonar dura y distante lo cierto era que ya estaba esbozando una sonrisa para él-

-Cuándo tomaste mi mano esa vez –Yuri extendió la misma mano otra vez- la invitación era tentadora y a la vez, las consecuencias de sus actos podrían ser abrumadoras-

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los paramédicos salieron como una verdadera exhalación, él corrió junto a ellos por el largo de los pasillos y atravesó multitud de puertas hasta que le dijeron que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a esperar, maldijo para sus adentros y guardó una vez más aquella imagen en su memoria, su rostro que aunque lucía sereno parecía estar sufriendo mil tormentos...No quería perderla. Nunca quiso perderla. ¡Por favor! Rogó en su fuero interno por una esperanza, un milagro...Un solo minuto más a su lado.

-Leon...-volvió el rostro que ya estaba de nueva cuenta envuelto en llanto y encontró la mirada de Harper consumida a su vez por la angustia, se aproximó a su encuentro-

-Hunnigan me explico la situación, todo el departamento está alterado por...

-¿Tú también lo sabías?

-Recibimos la solicitud de refuerzos, el comando mas cercano a tí era el de Redfield así que los demás solo nos quedamos a esperar -Helena intercambió una mirada con él, estaba devastado y dolía verlo así, coloco una mano sobre su hombro sin saber exactamente qué debía decir-

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Leon no vas a arreglar nada...

-Lo sabes o no

-Valentine nos quiere a todos aquí, hay múltiples organizaciones interesadas en ella y lo más probable es que...

-La persona para quién trabaje vendrá a buscarla también

-¿Te dijo dónde está la muestra?

-No y tampoco se lo pregunté... -dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la sala y estampar los nudillos en una vieja y conocida cara pero la voz de Harper lo hizo parar otra vez-

-Los vi juntos...

-¿Qué?

-Hunnigan, encontró los vídeos de la cámara de seguridad, Leon tú...

-Si, fui yo quién se acercó a ella, fui yo quien beso sus labios y fui yo...quien desperdició la oportunidad de escapar

-¿Sientes algo más que una amistad por ella, no es verdad?

-Si...-volvió a cerrar los puños y demostrar esa actitud asesina que Harper pocas veces había llegado a ver, sintió pena por su amigo pero respetaba el sentimiento-

-Te avisaré si sucede algo...

-Gracias

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la llamada en espera estaba a punto de volverlo loco, le habría gustado decir que no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero aquello no era más que una mentira. Sabía perfectamente bien por qué lo había hecho. Él amaba a esa mujer. Todo este tiempo solo tuvo ojos para esa maldita mujer y en consecuencia destruyó a su hermana. Claire debía suponerlo, debía saber algo que él no y por eso se ocultaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma este sentimiento de impotencia al no poder proteger a las personas que amaba así que sí...Lo había hecho. Se quedó a observar a través del infra rojo cómo es que uno a uno abusaban de ella. Sus muchachos cerraron los puños, apartaron la vista, apagaron los dispositivos hasta que fue solo él quién observó el festín. La sometieron de a poco después de tomarla desprevenida y romper el brazo que ya tenía lastimado, soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor pero ni aún así dejó de ofrecer resistencia, soltó patadas, y embestidas con el otro brazo pero eran demasiados, uno lo tomó de una pierna, el otro por la otra, alguien más la tomó del brazo bueno y el último bastardo retorció aun más el brazo que ya tenía crispado, soltó más alaridos de dolor y entonces fue que la ataron a una maldita silla de interrogación. Comenzaron por las manos...dedo a dedo arrancando sus uñas a fin de obtener resultados. No dio ninguno así que comenzaron los golpes bajos, al estómago y al vientre, ella siseo con violencia pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué hacía ahí? y quizá lo más importante de todo...Por qué vaciar el laboratorio si era ella quién quería la muestra. Escupió un hilo de sangre y para entonces las marcas al rededor de sus ataduras estaban igualmente impregnadas de escarlata, el capitán de su escuadra se canso de intentar lo tradicional, todos ellos estaban más que ansiosos y ya que no estaba dispuesta a cooperar entonces sería mejor...comenzar a jugar. La soltaron de la silla arrojándola al piso sin ningún reparo, se arrastró dolorosamente algunos centímetros mientras se desprendían de lo necesario para poder montarla. El primero de ellos entró en acción llevándose uno de sus senos a la boca, ella gruño y lo pateo con tal violencia que la mordió, hizo caso omiso del dolor rodó sobre sí misma intentando levantarse pero la derribaron de nuevo, se golpeo la cabeza al caer con el bordo de la silla y quedo semiconsciente en el proceso. No les importó. Ataron sus piernas, por si es que volvía a intentar y sin más...la violaron. -él apretó los puños, sus dientes rechinaron y aunque sabía que no podía permitir aquello, las imágenes de Claire se volvieron a su memoria, ella tenía esas marcas, de dedos en su piel, de besos y mordidas. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a ello?. -Las embestidas con que la sometían comenzaron a cobrar poderío y pronto la sangre aumentó entre sus piernas, seguro había algo mal con ella pero eso tampoco les importo, por intervalos de tiempo parecía recuperar la conciencia, decía algo que no podía descifrar, sus torturadores prosiguieron un momento más intercambiando posiciones hasta que la sangre expuesta los animo a parar-

-¿Aún respira? -preguntó el capitán-

-Parece que sí

-Bien, traigan al otro...-la tomaron entre dos de ellos y para entonces Kennedy se estaba volviendo loco, no sentía lástima por él ni por ella- Su hermana era todo en lo que podía pensar, su buen corazón, su hermosa sonrisa, su precioso rostro...era todo lo que tenía y a su vez todo lo que valía la pena proteger...

-Capitán! -demando el segundo al mando- Es el agente Kennedy! Señor, no podemos...

-Bien, entren! -sus chicos comenzaron a movilizarse motivados ahora por la determinación asesina de la impunidad, habían querido proteger a esa mujer, pero solo lo deseaban porque no sabían quién era en realidad-

-¿Vas a arrepentirte de lo que hiciste? -Kennedy estaba frente a él con una expresión que nunca había visto en él, estaba cabreado más aún que en China- eso le gustaba, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y se planto frente a él cuan alto y letal era, tronó sus nudillos así como su cuello y espalda baja, tenía un deseo enfermo de ajustar las cuentas de una vez por todas con él-

-Si le vendes tu alma al diablo, qué crees que suceda...

-Eres un maldito! -corrió hacia él lanzando el primer golpe- imprudente, siempre era así, golpeando antes de pensar, Chris esquivo el golpe y le devolvió uno igual en la boca del estómago que lo mando a tirarse en el piso para recuperar el aliento

-Regla No.1 de la vida, "novato" no te metas con alguien más grande que tú...

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La espía tomo su mano después de un rato, Yuri la jaló con fuerza y la atrajo a su cuerpo, beso sus labios como si en ello se le fuera el aliento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-Todo el que desees… -se besaron de nueva cuenta y esta vez era a ella a quién se le escapaba la vida en ello, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder si se iba y también de lo que pudiera suceder si se quedaba- Ya había perdido el amor una vez…No soportaría perderlo de nuevo.

_-Hassan..._

**~~6~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chris cayó pesadamente presa de un indecible dolor, podría ser más pequeño en corpulencia y tamaño pero había que admitir que era condenadamente listo, jugaba sucio, los "polis" siempre jugaban sucio, no conocía auténticas técnicas defensivas, pero sabía cómo esquivar y responder golpes, la idea lo divirtió en demasía se quedó en el piso un momento más, ambos estaban hechos polvo pero seguro como el infierno que él se veía peor.

-¿Vas a seguir defendiéndola?

-¿Vas a seguir siendo un imbécil?

-Sé lo que vi...

-¡De qué demonios estás hablando!

-Entonces te vas a atrever negarlo!

-No he negado nada que haya hecho!

-Cómo explicas entonces las "marcas" en su piel...

-De qué mier...

-Hubo una pelea en tu casa y si no fuiste tú entonces vas a tener que explicarme como termino esa maldita gema en su cuello!

-¿Qué? -Leon desistió de la posición defensiva, bajó los puños y relajó los músculos-

-El collar que tenía la espía en el video de seguridad, ¿Vas a negar que estaba en tu casa?

Kennedy se derrumbo ante aquellas palabras de modo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Él la había lastimado, él quebrantó su espíritu y aplastó su sonrisa.

-¡Por eso es que ella se fue!- gritó con desdén el soldado preparando sus puños para el que sin lugar a dudas sería el golpe final.

-Yo no... –Leon estaba ahora mucho más confundido que al principio, no había querido tomarlo, ni mucho menos llevárselo consigo pero por alguna razón tampoco había querido que lo tuviera de regreso-

-¡Qué paso entonces! ¿La viste con eso y no soportaste la idea de verla usando algo de esa maldita mujer? ¡Fue por eso que la forzaste! -Chris ya estaba lejos de todo sentido o acción coherente se abalanzó sobre el rubio con la total intensión de destrozarlo-

-YO JAMÁS...-lo derribó por el costado y una vez en posición comenzó a descargar golpe tras golpe tras golpe sobre su –bonito- rostro y hubiera seguido con eso haciendo caso omiso del dolor en los nudillos de no ser porque en cuestión de segundos un grupo de personas hizo aparición en escena tomándolo por la fuerza para alejarlo de él.

-¡Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! -iba a quitarse de un codazo al imbécil que lo había frenado pero el impulso se congelo en sus tendones pues la persona que lo frenaba no era otra más que Jill-

-Solo le devuelvo un "favor"

-Sigue por dónde vas y voy a destituirte de tu puesto...

-Cómo si tuvieras a alguien mejor que yo... -se la quito de encima y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hospital, adentro reinaba un auténtico caos, multitud de personal y agentes gritoneando sin parar-

-¿Qué sucedió? Preguntaba Jill ahora totalmente fuera de sus cabales, una bonita enferma la miró a los ojos como no queriendo la cosa y sin más respondió

-Entro en paro…

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de movimientos lentos para relajar la vista de todo aquel que lo observara y luego de súbito aumentaba el ritmo conforme los acordes de aquella pieza que había tenido el excelente gusto de elegir, repasó su lengua con los labios y ese pequeño lo hizo a su vez, -su invitación era para ella- podía sentirlo pues a pesar de tener medio rostro cubierto por aquella seductora máscara había fragmentos de segundo en los que casi podía asegurar que se detenía para devorarla, inclinó su cuerpo un par de grados a fin de permitirle una mejor vista del escote de su vestido -el calor vaya que había aumentado, tanto en el salón como en su piel- -¿Está ocupada…-comenzó un caballero en el que siquiera había reparado- lo hizo callar con una inclinación de su mano y acto seguido introdujo la misma mano en el interior de su copa tomo un hielo entre sus dedos y comenzó a pasarlo a través de su cuello- el caballero se quedó sin labia y su pequeño…ahh! –sí- él acababa de desprenderse de la primer prenda de la noche.

-Disculpe…-continuó el mismo individuo-

-Estoy comprometida, lo siento

-¿Y dónde está tu sortija? ó ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? -comentó otro de ellos- el hielo entre sus dedos había comenzado a derretirse y el primer individuo salió despedido en busca de más el otro claramente la violaba con la mirada pero no se sintió intimidada, aun estaba en forma y sabía perfectamente bien como defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo…piel a piel- la segunda prenda abandonó el cuerpo de su pequeño y ella se tomó un momento para colocar el hielo entre sus labios.

-Estoy esperando a mi prometido, tiene una amante, ¿sabes? Le encanta venir aquí con ella…

-Debe ser un imbécil si no sabe lo que tiene…

-Claro que lo sabe y yo también lo sé…-el nuevo dedico una mirada en la misma dirección que ella y supo que tenía el juego perdido- Las miradas entre ambos habrían podido matar y posiblemente lo hicieran. Hasta donde él sabía –y era un cliente con cierta frecuencia en el lugar- las múltiples parejas del "Little Red" nunca habían vuelto a ser vistas más de una noche en ese lugar.

-Fue un placer -le ofreció una inclinación a la bonita pelirroja, sintiendo un poco de lástima por ella, aunque viéndolo desde otro ángulo nadie podría decir…que no se lo buscó.

**~~8~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué me sueltas ahora? –Yuri la apartó con suavidad de su regazo, ella se aferró a él de nuevo, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado, todo lo que podía ver era una absoluta tristeza-

-Porque se ha terminado…-tomó las palmas de sus manos y se las llevó a los labios-

-¡No! ¡Déjame ir contigo! Dijiste que podía ir contigo…

-Pero no es lo que tú quieres…-ella había dudado al tomar su mano, tenía miedo, aún ahora lo seguía teniendo-

-¡Ya no quiero estar sola!

-Seguiré a tu lado, pero aun no es tu tiempo de morir

-¡Por qué! Si ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto! Estoy cansada de ver gente morir...

-Se fuerte... –susurró a su oído y entonces ya no era en él en quién pensaba, pensó en Leon y la imagen frente a sus ojos se desvaneció.

**~~9~~**

-Ahh…

-Está despertando!

-Rápido, estabilícenla…

-Señorita, ¿puede escucharme? –la chica todo lo que hizo a manera de respuesta fue parpadear, había agotado todas sus fuerzas –regresando de la muerte- los médicos comenzaron a suturar las heridas, la operación había tenido algunas complicaciones pero ya todo estaría bien-

-¿Se va a recuperar? -preguntaba uno de los agentes visiblemente alterado, tenía el rostro devastado por lo que parecía ser una buena serie de golpes recientes, pero ni si quiera parecía importarle aquello-

-Sí, la operación ha sido un éxito

-¿Operación?

-El legrado, tenía aproximadamente unas 3 semanas y media de gestación…

-No…-el color abandonó por completo el rostro del agente, afortunadamente no venía solo, una morena bastante bonita le servía como apoyo por la parte de atrás-

-No creo que lo supiera, no encontramos nada en su sangre que demostrara que estuviera preparándose para recibirlo y dada la naturaleza del "aborto" sugeriría…que no se lo dijeran

-¿Qué es lo que procede entonces? –preguntó la morena-

-En cuanto terminen de suturar y limpiar las heridas, la trasladarán al piso y entonces podrán verla-

-Gracias, -la morena comenzó a andar de regreso con el agente que ya no parecía que pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo-

-¿Usted era el padre?

-No…

**~~10~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de un par de horas los movimientos del pequeño cesaron, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los suyos y por primera vez desde que llegó ahí dio la espalda a tres cuartos para desprenderse de la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, no pudo darse cuenta si alguien más lo advirtió pero fue sutil y tan directo que era claro lo que estaba haciendo "la estaba invitando" Tomo su bolso y pago la cuenta, salió del Desert Rose tan rápido que ni siquiera notó que se estaba dejando el celular en su lugar, una vez afuera y sin ser consciente de la alegría que ello le proporcionó resultó ser él –su pequeño- quien iniciaba la casería, a donde quiera que se moviera sentía sus pasos y cuando lo sentía demasiado lejos detenía su carrera para asegurarse de que aun la estaba siguiendo, ligera e imprudente no dudaba en uno solo de sus movimientos. Después de un rato y pese al regocijo del que era presa su corazón, la excitación que causó su pequeña persecución los estaba llenando de sed, la deseaba más que a cualquiera y por su parte no podía negar que se estaba asfixiando por poder conocerlo, no durarían demasiado tiempo, podían sentirlo en cada latido y respiración agitada, pronto descubriría su identidad frente a aquella mujer que con solo un movimiento cautivo del todo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres?

La acorraló en un callejón y fue realmente impresionante poder observarse de cuerpo entero, trato de ocultar su rostro tras las sombras que formaba un elevado edificio para que la madurez de sus facciones no llamase tanto su atención, lo reviso de arriba abajo, quizá la alteraron sus ojos, como si fueran inexistentes un verde esmeralda tan intenso como quizá ningún otro humano fuera capaz de poseer, él por su parte estaba maravillado por cada nueva línea, cada nueva curva, cada nuevo elemento que le había proferido el pasar de los años.

-Eres tú…

No recordarían con precisión como fue que sucedió pero antes de que se dieran cuenta él ya estaba sintiendo sus delgadas formas contra la firmeza de las propias, su piel cálida y suave…. Como siempre imaginó.

* * *

**Saludos! Mis siempre queridas y adoradas lectoras, la presente entrega espero que haya aclarado algunas más de sus dudas aunque casi puedo apostar cuales serán las nuevas. ¿les gustó? realmente me parece triste q Ada perdiera a Yuri y más aún al hijo de ambos pero supongo que ya se encargará Leon de sanar esas heridas. Chris es un completo caso perdido por ahora...pero ya entrará en razón...eventualmente sé que lo hará. Sin más por el momento me despido. No sin antes agradecer sus comentarios.**

**Motoko Drakulia:** Gracias x leer querida mía...sos un amor

**ClemMosser:** Señorita acosadora personal, espero que lo hayas amado...la parte final es especial para ti

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Así es querida amiga, pateemos ese firme trasero lleno d esteroides de Chris, ok. No...jajajaja! Lo siento no pude evitarlo, prepara más pañuelos para Leon xq quizá no aguante las ganas de decirle a Ada la vdd sobre su hijo.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Según mi gato investigador secreto encargado d la logística d esta historia..XD_

_**Hassana**__ en musulmán significa: bella o hermosa, se utiliza cuando un caballero desea cortejar a una dama y si esta le corresponde, responderá a su vez llamándolo __**Hassan.**_


	8. Calma y Envidia

**Cap.7**  
**Calm Envy**

_El pasado de repente se muestra,_

_Duele cada vez que me tocas,_

_Quiero amarte con mi vacío interior._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las manos en torno a ella comenzaron a dudar, su agarre a perder firmeza y su determinación a flaquear tan pronto sintió ese estremecimiento general que demandaba la atención de sus cinco sentidos y presagiaba lo terrible.

Tenía que irse ahora, dejarla ir y buscar a alguien más.

-Eres tú, ¿no es cierto? –lo miraba a los ojos con una intensidad que le comenzaba a molestar, no se apartaba de su lado a pesar de que él ya la había soltado, frágil y delicada, sería tan sencillo "mostrar su verdadera cara" y partir ese delicioso cuerpecito suyo a la mitad, aunque sería una verdadera lástima tener que hacerlo, la recorrió con la mirada, delgada y bien formada poseía todos los atributos que a cualquiera debían fascinar pero no era por eso que él la "deseaba" Era el olor de su sangre, recorrió su cuello con la punta del dedo índice bajando desde la barbilla y deteniéndose en el nacimiento del pecho. Sabía que la transformación estaba próxima, necesitaba asesinar a alguien esa misma noche o de lo contrario...No dejaba de verlo –como si lo conociera- y él no dejaba de repasar en su memoria multitud de escenarios de vidas "robadas". No recordaba o entendía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo. La primera vez que sucedió naturalmente creyó que se trataba de un accidente. La mujer quería algo de sexo duro y él naturalmente se atrevió a "complacer cada uno de sus deseos" no fue hasta que probó las primeras gotas de sangre que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, el escozor inició en los labios bajo por el cuello, alcanzó el brazo derecho y pronto. Todo se transformó, la mujer gritaba aterrorizada pero seguía –estúpidamente- atada a la cama y atrapada bajo las formas de él, su brazo era ahora como una enorme hacha y su cuerpo como del doble de tamaño, tanto en corpulencia como en estatura, ella gritó una vez más y su mano se cernió alrededor de su cuello, la sangre baño el filo del hacha y comenzó a subir por el largo del brazo hasta alcanzar el corazón. El escozor disminuyo considerablemente por lo que decidió que quizá lo que necesitaba era probar un poco más, hundió el filo de su deformada mano un poco más, la sangre volvió a bañarlo y en esta ocasión el escozor se convirtió en algo mucho más placentero, continuó con movimientos firmes y certeros cortando algo de tejido y saciando su sed hasta que el cuerpo bajo el suyo exclamó su último y torturado aliento. No lo lamentaba, después de todo ella ya deseaba la muerte. No podía explicar eso tampoco, pero cada vez que enterraba el filo de su –arma- podía sentir como a pesar de aferrarse a la vida –por estarla perdiendo- una parte de su ser agradecía el hecho de que por fin se terminara su "tormento" No supo qué hacer con el cuerpo, no estaba en un lugar demasiado decoroso pero aún así no le pareció apropiado simplemente dejarla así, comenzó a envolverla entre las sábanas impregnadas de sangre y pronto tuvo un recuerdo de cuerpos deformados diseminados por doquier, un arma en su mano y una mujer con cabellos color del fuego.

-Steve…-lo llamó entonces y volvió de aquel mar de recuerdos, la mano sobre el cuello de la chica había vuelto a cerrarse y estaba cortando su respiración, la había levantado del piso, ella se aferraba con ambas manos a la suya pero él no lo había notado, ni tampoco se había frenado- sería tan fácil hacerlo…romper su delicado cuello y liberarla de todo temor.

-Por favor…-las otras mujeres también pidieron perdón pero él no se los concedió, tenía la vaga sensación de que en el pasado él también había perdido perdón y nadie se lo concedió- la miró de nuevo, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos ya habían caído a los costados, los latidos de su corazón apenas si parecían perceptibles, tenía que soltarla ahora o preparar su mano para la primer estocada…

-SUELTALA! –gritó alguien en algún lado y más por acto reflejo que por decisión él así lo hizo, el cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó al suelo, al tiempo que la transformación se llevaba a cabo, quién gritó había comenzado a correr pero estaban demasiado lejos de –cualquier lugar- lo alcanzó. Cabellos negros y ojos azules, traía un celular consigo, había contactado con alguien pero eso ya no le serviría de nada, su mano como hacha atravesó de un movimiento su carne, saboreó la sangre y pensó que éste caballero no deseaba la muerte pero había estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Lamentaba su muerte, no así el hecho de que hubiera tomado su lugar, lo dejo sobre el paso en una posición como si estuviera durmiendo y después recupero la apariencia de siempre su piel de alabastro, los cabellos largos y desordenados, las manos…impregnadas de escarlata. Tomo el celular, alguien gritaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Claire! ¿Dónde estás?¿Qué ha sido eso? Por el amor de Dios respóndeme Claire! –así que no era suyo, pensó que sería de ella y que en todo caso el caballero había querido devolvérselo. No tenía pareja, llevaban semanas cortejándose el uno al otro, -solo con la mirada- tenía predilección por las almas solitarias y en específico…por ella. Una ligera sonrisa y ya estaba a sus pies. Se parecía demasiado a la mujer de sus recuerdos, pero no podía ser la misma ¿o sí? La mujer que soñaba era joven e inocente. No estaría en un lugar como aquel aunque siendo sinceros la persona que "creía" haber sido, tampoco se encontraría en el, dejó el celular a un lado su cuerpo, con algo de suerte al encontrarla hallarían el cadáver de su "cena" y quien quiera que llamara al otro lado de la línea se encargaría de que no se volvieran a ver.

-Lamento tu pérdida, pero no soy a quién buscas –la persona que había sido murió el mismo día en que despertó, hambriento y desorientado a las orillas del mar, unas personas lo recogieron pero no permaneció demasiado tiempo con ellos, lo confundieron con un "muchacho" si bien aquella era su apariencia, él no tenía la mente de uno, llevaba "años" atrapado en un sueño, quisieron "abusar" de él incontables veces pero solo los dejo hacer para obtener lo que él mismo necesitaba. No sabía dónde o en qué año se encontraba. Cuando aprendió lo necesario y descubrió lo de su cuerpo "necesitando" sangre para conservar la apariencia adecuada decidió que ya que era suyo…este cuerpo en apariencia joven. No estaría de más abusar de él.

Sin nombre ni historia, ¿dónde más encontraría algo que hacer?

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la llamada entrante les hizo estremecer -culpa- era todo en lo que podían pensar y aún de saberse culpables de aquello, él no pudo evitar contestar, Ada desvió la mirada al tiempo que Leon se apartaba y salía de la habitación. Volvió a la dolorosa posición dentro de la desacomodada cama, el cabestrillo era peor que el infierno pero en nada comparable a la posibilidad de no poder volver a utilizar su brazo derecho. Cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas al tiempo que ignoraba cada laceración en la piel con excepción claro está, de este delicioso y nuevo escozor en los labios.

-¿Estás bien? -y era él quién se lo preguntaba- no hubiera querido verlo en ese momento, de hecho, no hubiera querido volver a ver a nadie nunca más. No soportaría las miradas inquisidoras, la lástima o el placer que les produciría saber la tortura a la que se había expuesto -ocultó el rostro sobre la almohada y apretó los labios tan pronto lo escuchó entrar- él anduvo con pasos lentos hasta colocarse a su lado junto a la cama.

-Ada, yo…

-No sigas...-las imágenes del sueño seguían frescas en su memoria- No podía verlo y a la vez no quería volver a perderlo. Se quedó sin aliento tan pronto sintió el roce de sus manos acariciando su piel, estaba frío, casi podía imaginarlo pasando toda la noche a la intemperie culpándose de aquello –pero no había sido cosa suya, fue ella quien decidió volver sobre sus pasos, quién le permitió besar sus labios y también quién soltó el arma y se dejó atrapar- recorrió la curva de sus mejillas hasta tomarla por la barbilla y sin más inclinó su rostro y depositó un tímido beso en sus labios- el aire escapó de sus pulmones, así como todo pensamiento de dolor y pena, se armó de valor después de soltar sus labios y enfrentó su mirada. No había lástima o rechazo, solo preocupación y por qué no decirlo amor.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó de nuevo, esta vez acomodándose junto a ella- ¿Cómo decirle que había deseado la muerte? ¿Que lo había tenido entre sus brazos pero que volvió a ser débil? Que dudó en el último segundo y eso bastó para que lo único que deseara fuera volver a verlo… a él –se perdió en su mirada, permaneció en silencio y busco su tacto con la mano libre sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la punta de los dedos, lamentó entonces no poder sentirlo de nuevo, él pareció notarlo pues pronto se dibujó una máscara de dolor en sus facciones.

-No sientas lástima por mí

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te habrían asesinado

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto? _–¿a caso no lo sabes?, después de todos estos años, del sacrificio y la espera ¿de verdad no lo sabes?_ –volvió a apartar la mirada y estrujar su corazón mientras él se perdía en la expresión torturada de su rostro sintiéndose malditamente culpable por ello-

-Ada…

-No puedo…

-¡Pudiste haber muerto! –la sujeto con violencia esta vez, rechazando la idea de que en efecto –ella hubiera esperado haber muerto- la espía rehuyó a su contacto mordió sus labios con desesperación y justo cuando estaba por responder…la besó de nuevo. Un beso desesperado para el que no estaba preparada y del que definitivamente no hubiera podido escapar, devoró sus labios hasta quedar sin aliento, la presión de sus cuerpos estaba trayendo nuevas punzadas de dolor sobre las zonas que ya tenía sensibles y pensar en "ellos" las manos sobre su cuerpo, los múltiples intentos de "escapar" los huesos rotos hasta la inconsciencia fue más de lo que logró soportar, se desvaneció entre sus brazos y él la sostuvo con mayor firmeza, negándose a soltarla, destruyéndose con aquello que ambos sentían pero que ninguno se atrevería a pronunciar, cuando finalmente se separaron con el corazón destrozado y los sentimientos a flor de piel fue que ella respondió

-No puedo hacerlo… -él creyó que una vez más la había incomodado, pero pronto lo saco de su error-…dejarte ir. No puedo hacerlo. –escapó a su contacto, volviendo a estrujar su corazón y rechazar su mirada, él se quedo con el corazón arrobado por espacio de algunos segundos- eran sus palabras en labios de ella- sus miradas temblaban ahora, entre la confesión y la confusión, él hubiera querido abrazarla de nuevo, decirle que llevaba años sintiendo eso mismo pero fue entonces que el diminuto aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón resonó-

Ada apartó la mirada al fin derrotada y él se incorporó sin saber que más decir o hacer, no hubiera querido atender la llamada pero Claire no se merecía eso…ninguna de las dos lo merecía de hecho.

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Se piensan quedar aquí toda la vida? –inquirió de pronto el capitán Redfield, quería respuestas y ahora que el jodido bastardo se había ido –sabrá el diablo porqué- tenía oportunidad de reunirse con ella

-Tú no vas a moverte de ese lugar -cortó Jill fríamente-

-¿A caso le vas a ofrecer un trato? A pesar de todo lo que…

-¡Cómo te atreves a seguir culpándola después de lo que sucedió! ¿Leíste el informe médico? ¡Sabes si quiera lo que permitiste que le hicieran!

-Debió pensar en eso antes de jugar con fuego…

-¡Esa mujer a la que culpas por absolutamente todo lo malo en tu vida perdió mucho más de lo que imaginas en ese lugar, así que no vas a volver a tocarla!

-Es que te has vuelto loca mujer! –grito descontrolado llamando la atención de absolutamente todos los presentes-

-Lo mismo me gustaría preguntarte a ti, ¿Dónde estabas cuándo todo esto comenzó? ¿Lo recuerdas? Estabas perdido en el alcohol y no pienso mencionar lo demás...

-¿Entonces es eso? ¿Debí pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo mientras recuperabas tu vida? Mientras volvías a la cabeza sin saber la cantidad de años en que yo...

-¡No me culpes por no recordar nada! No puedo compartir tu culpa y resentimiento por la simple razón de que no recuerdo nada. Wesker manipuló mi cerebro y controlo mi cuerpo, cuando retiraste ese dispositivo de mi pecho, solo podía pensar en la última vez que nos vimos. Para mí, solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me lance en su contra para salvar tu miserable vida! Esa vida que desprecias y despojas, la misma que todos tus hombres trataron de proteger porque hubo un momento en que valía la pena arriesgarse por ti, pero no más. -Valentine lo destruía con la mirada, el calor se le había subido al rostro así como también la naturaleza de la conversación- jamás le había reprochado nada aunque posiblemente se debiera a que él llevaba años enteros evitándola, los cabellos rubios y los ojos grises eran más de lo que podía soportar y una parte de su ser lo entendía pero justo ahora, escuchando la severidad de sus palabras advirtiendo por vez primera la crueldad de sus decisiones estaba convencida de que el hombre que alguna vez conoció se perdió.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta nuevo aviso. –Chris apretó los dientes y también los puños, ¿por qué no lo entendía? ¿por qué ninguno de ellos entendía de lo que era capaz esa maldita mujer? Fingir su muerte, hacerles creer que todo lo había hecho un maldito clon. -Por favor!- Y la única persona capaz de demostrar aquello Dereck C Simmons estaba malditamente muerto, ¡ella lo había hecho! Y justo ahora volvía a hacerlo, la muestra de ese nuevo virus debió tomarla y entregarla al enemigo pero se había equivocado en lo esencial, volvió sobre sus pasos para deleitarse con su "amante" y celebrar la victoria. Los destruiría a ambos. Cuando encontrara a Claire, ella creería en sus palabras, ella le ayudaría a consumar la justicia.

- No lo quiero cerca de la señorita Wong, hasta tener su versión de los hechos o asegurar la muestra. Es testigo protegido de la B.S.A.A, si le sucede algo, responderán ante mí. –los cadetes asintieron formando una sola línea y saludando a Jill en posición de firmes, ella los evaluó con la mirada y después dirigió una última y severa mirada a Chris-

-¿Quedó clara mi posición en esto?

-Te estás equivocando

-No más que tú… -lo pasó de largo y sin más se dirigió al pabellón donde descansaba la espía-

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No puede pasar es una zona...

-Soy agente especial –espetó mostrando su identificación- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Seguridad Nacional? ¿Quién los llamo?

-Nadie, estoy aquí por una cuestión personal

-¿Usted conoce a la víctima? -tras esas palabras la sangre en sus venas se heló-

-¿Dónde está? –insistió ahora con desesperación refleja en la mirada, el agente asintió sin muchas ganas y procedió a conducirlo a una de las ambulancias donde reposaba un cuerpo enfundado en una glamorosa bolsa de plástico-

-NO! –comenzó a gritar aterrado ante la idea pero pronto encontró un segundo cuerpo en otra ambulancia- Claire estaba recostada en el interior siendo atendida por un par de paramédicos, él ni siquiera se detuvo a explicar, corrió en dirección de ella entre aliviado y preocupado

-¿Cómo está?

-Está desmayada

-Tuvo demasiada suerte

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Sospecho que los "asaltaron" no debieron estar tan tarde por este lugar, a no ser que estuvieran buscando precisamente "esto" el hombre fue partido casi por la mitad, una incisión limpia a la altura del vientre, le sacaron las vísceras y drenaron su sangre, jamás había visto algo como esto-

-¿Ella está bien?

-No tiene más que unas marcas a la altura del cuello pero presumo que pudieran haber sido producto de algún otro tipo de "estímulo"

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿Usted es, familiar o amigo?

-Soy...-el paramédico intercambio una mirada con el otro y éste le animo a continuar-

-¿Sabe lo que hay a unas 4 manzanas de aquí por la central? Leon hizo un rápido escaneo mental de la zona y solo se le ocurrió un lugar-

-Bien, creo que la señorita y el caballero salieron apresuradamente de ahí buscando transporte o quizá solo estuvieran deseosos de un poco más de "acción"

-Que fue lo que...-apretó los puños negándose a seguir escuchando- su Claire jamás haría algo como eso, ella sería incapaz pero ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que la veía y advertía las marcas de las que Chris tanto hablaba, sinceramente no se le ocurría otra cosa en la cual pensar-

-La dejaremos reposar hasta que despierte, no tendría caso llevarla a algún hospital pero una vez que lo haga espero que entienda que será necesario...

-Rendirá su declaración

-Bien, entonces lo dejamos a solas con su...

-Esposa...-los dos hombres asintieron no sin antes intercambiar miradas que seguramente debían sugerir la ausencia de argolla en la mano de ella- Leon entró en la ambulancia y sintió un intenso dolor al observarla tendida ahí, su rostro como si recientemente hubiera llorado y los labios como si la hubieran besado pero nada de eso lo había hecho él…atrapo su mano dentro de las suyas, esa mano que hasta donde él sabía solo encajaba perfectamente bien en la suya, la mano que jamás soltaría, la mano que había esperado… poder llevar al altar. Estrujó su corazón con violencia, obligándose a ser analítico en esto, si lo había dejado debía ser porque ya tenía a alguien más esperando de modo que ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo?

_-No quiero que te vayas...-_fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron y aún así él se marcho- ¿Era su culpa? ¿No le dio demasiado? ¿No la supo amar? Pero si le dio todo lo que tenía, con el diablo de testigo que él. Le dio absolutamente todo lo que tenía…-con excepción de lo que siempre sintió por Ada Wong-… se llevó su mano a los labios, rogando perdón, una explicación o quizá solo buscando algo de consuelo- ella se removió ligeramente entonces -estaba despertando- abrió sus preciosos labios y él pensó -a pesar de todo- en tranquilizarla con un suave beso pero lo que salió de sus labios en verdad lo desconcertó

-Steve…-sus miradas se encontraron entonces y al caer en la cuenta de que "solo era él" comenzó a llorar- acarició su rostro en un acto involuntario, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, su pasado o su futuro. Lo único que importaba es que aunque no lo quisieran, seguían siendo todo lo que tenían. La abrazo con fuerza y ella se aferró a su cuerpo, lo rodeó con manos temblorosas y él percibió entonces un aroma que no le pertenecía, era una esencia nueva o quizá solo se trataba del perfume de otro hombre sobre su piel, acarició los cabellos que llevaba sueltos para alguien que no era él y mientras ella se deshacía entre sollozos y explicaciones que apenas si atendía, algo en su interior también se quebró. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlos a ambos y se fueron al piso junto a la camilla de exploración, Claire seguía sollozando y él…él estaba devastado.

-Sé que era él…

-¿Cómo dices?

-El hombre que me atacó…

-Claire, por favor dime, quién te hizo esto –¿_quién le compró esas ropas? ¿quién profanó sus labios? y quién dejó las marcas de sus dedos sobre su nívea piel_- la apartó con suavidad y entonces noto la preciosa joya que jamás debió poseer, ella advirtió su gesto y el rencor, la amargura, el indecible odio volvieron a hacer presa de su ser-

-Tú lo hiciste…

-¿Qué?

-Tú, ibas a dejarme por Ada Wong y yo…tuve que hacer algo al respecto

-Eso no...

-¡Te seguí a ese lugar! –gritó desafiante- Supe que te verías ahí con ella así que decidí unirme a su maldito juego

-No puedes estar...

-¡Hasta cuando piensas seguir mintiendo! –gritó de nueva cuenta esta vez con los puños en alto descargando un certero golpe directo al pómulo derecho que atrapo sin mucha dificultad acercándola a su rostro-

-Bien, si es lo que quieres escuchar entonces te lo diré, Estuve con ella ese día y me quede a su lado hasta la mañana siguiente, contemplando su sueño...

-Cómo te...–los ojos de Claire volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero en esta ocasión de furia amarga-

-Y solo para que te enteres, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber hecho nada de lo que estás imaginando. Ella estaba herida, aún ahora lo está…

-¡Esperas ahora que sienta lástima por ella!

-No después de lo que le dijiste a Chris!

-¡Qué tiene que ver en esto!

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Después de todo afirma que lo que hizo fue en tu nombre y de lo que alguna vez llamaste amor...

-¿Qué estás? ¿La amas, no es cierto?

-Te amaba a ti, pero ya veo lo poco que te importo

-¡Mientes!

-¡Eres tú la que se engaña, siempre lo has hecho! Steve está muerto pero como una ciega te has negado a verlo

-¡Ella también lo estaba!

-Pero volvió y es eso lo que no perdonas ¿no es cierto? Que ella esté viva mientras él sigue...

-Sé que era él...-los oficiales se aproximaron entonces, esta parte de la "conversación" volvía a ser de su interés, si se refería al agresor ellos necesitaban conocer santo y seña del mismo, los animaron a conservar la calma y después los separaron, él hubiera querido irse directito al infierno pero estaba ansioso al igual que ellos por conocer su "declaración"

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quería verlo de nuevo. Aún a sabiendas de que no era correcto, quería perderse en su mirada, sentir su calor y quizá fuera un deseo de lo más egoísta pues cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo no fue él quien entró, se congeló en su sitió atrapando las lágrimas dentro de las comisuras de sus ojos, esforzándose por mostrar una máscara de seguridad y determinación que ya no poseía. No quería que la vieran –al menos no de esa manera- la mirada de Harper era de dolor y lastima, la de la otra mujer de desconcierto. No la conocía, pero si estaba con ella debía ser su jefe o tener algún puesto similar.

-Estas bajo custodia de la B.S.A.A a partir de este momento

-¿Me van a leer mis derechos?

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio ó decir la verdad y tal vez pueda hacer algo para evitar que termines en máxima seguridad

-¿No sabes quién soy, cierto?

-Ada Wong, antaño llamada "Reina Escarlata"

-Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba eso, ¿quién eres tú?

-Jill Valentine, Directora General de la B.S.A.A

-Valentine, como en ¿Dick Valentine?

-Así es, me hablo de ti, de tu "gremio" en realidad

-Qué quieres saber

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-La muestra está a salvo, si es lo que te preocupa, sintetizaran una vacuna para venderla en el mercado negro tan pronto la "guerra" comience

-Creí que no te importaba la humanidad

-Me importan los ceros en mi cuenta personal

-Sé lo que haces

-¿De verdad? Por qué no me ilustras o a la señorita Harper –Helena se sintió un poco incómoda al ser mencionada, intentaba seguir el hilo de su conversación pero estaba más que claro que ambas ocultaban algo-

-Oriente Medio

-Vaya, en verdad sabes hacer tu trabajo

-Te ofreceré protección

-Matarás a tus hombres si lo intentas

-¿Tan terrible es? Ada levantó su mano izquierda mostrando las puntas de sus dedos aún vendadas-

-En algunas mafias, se les concede el privilegio de portar una cantidad de veneno en sus cuerpos, así cuando son atrapados pueden evitar ser torturados hasta la muerte por un secreto que jamás revelarán. En mi caso, la tortura misma es la parte "piadosa" del trato. Ser atrapado es considerado un acto de debilidad y sobrevivir a ello un acto de traición. La muerte es lo único a considerar en tal caso. Ya sea por mano propia o del gremio y ya que he fallado en mis múltiples intentos…

-¿Deseas la muerte?

-Deseo terminar de una vez con esto...

-Te protegeremos a cambio de información

-No puedo revelar sus nombres, ni decirte en dónde están sintetizando la vacuna

-Te enviaron a seducir a Simmons y retrasar su investigación ¿no es cierto?

-Sí

-Después conociste a Demir y tu misión se esfumó

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Él fue enviado con el mismo propósito respecto a ti

-No es cierto…

-Piénsalo con detenimiento, él estuvo presente en cada ocasión –la espía apretó su mano lacerada dentro de su puño- No podía ser cierto, ¡No podía serlo, él jamás…

-Afortunadamente, no les funcionó

-¿Qué? –las lágrimas estaban volviendo a formarse dentro de las comisuras de sus ojos y las heridas a abrirse dentro de su corazón, iba a perder la conciencia o el aliento en cualquier momento-

-La noche que robaste la muestra del virus, él estaba ahí evitando que te descubrieran…

-No…-las escenas de su –muerte- se repetían en su cabeza, ella pudo morir esa misma noche, abandonar su cuerpo al silencio pero Leon lo evitó-

-En el momento que la conseguiste, alguien le disparo…

-¡Dime quién lo hizo!

-Nuestras cámaras no lograron captar a nadie…-Nicholai tampoco había visto a nadie, lo que quería decir que lo hicieron ellos- el gremio debió descubrir su "secreto" y ordenar su muerte- la determinación asesina finalmente regresó a sus facciones, era demasiado daño el que le habían proferido a través de los años, demasiadas cosas a las que la habían obligado de manera poco honorable pero se había terminado. Esto jamás lo perdonaría-

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Dominar a las potencias que les obligaron a vivir en el exilio

-¿Para quién "finges" trabajar ahora?

-Solo puedo decirte que pronto lo conocerás

-¿La guerra que mencionas, tiene fecha?

-Solo soy el peón y tan pronto reveles mi posición…

-Nadie sabe que hubo sobrevivientes

-¿Qué?

-El lugar donde los encontraron, el laboratorio registrado a nombre de Neo Umbrella, voló hasta los cimientos tan pronto salieron de ahí

-Eres rápida…

-Estarás segura aquí hasta que se recuperen tus heridas

-¿Qué harás conmigo después?

-Kennedy cree que eres inocente y yo le creo a él… -giró sobre sus tacones dispuesta a dejarlas a solas más cuando alcanzó el umbral de la puerta no pudo evitar confesar-

-Lamento tu pérdida

-Lo mismo digo yo –ambas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, Dick Valentine podría haber llevado una vida no tan respetable a través de los años pero había conseguido sacarla adelante, ponerla a salvo y enseñarle a diferenciar entre los chicos buenos y los malos-

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? –preguntó Harper acomodándose despreocupadamente en una silla a su lado-

-Negocios

-Seguro que sí

**~~6~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Conocía a la víctima?

-Sólo me invitó un trago, una vez –Claire remojo sus labios de una forma que hizo que los agentes se removieran incómodamente desde su posición-

-¿Recuerda su nombre? –recordaba sus cabellos negros, sus ojos profundos y sinceros, la curva de sus labios e inclusive algunas líneas de su mano, pero no su nombre-

-Lo siento, creo que nunca se presentó

-Según los paramédicos usted perdió el conocimiento pocos minutos antes de que él perdiera la vida, su celular se encontraba junto a su cuerpo pero no fue usted quién realizo la llamada-

-No...-ella había salido apresuradamente a perseguir su "fantasma" dejándose seducir por su sombra, dejando que la adrenalina y el misterio los arrobara hasta que no pudieron esperar un solo segundo más y se lanzaron contra el otro- suspiró para sus adentros al tiempo que evocaba el sabor de sus labios y la serosidad de su piel, perdió la compostura por espacio de algunos segundos y es que jamás hubiera imaginado que un nuevo encuentro con la muerte pudiera despertar tales sensaciones sobre su piel.

-Señorita, ¿se siente usted bien? –ella remojo sus labios seductoramente y sin más asintió-

-No recuerdo exactamente lo que sucedió, tuve un mal presentimiento y de ahí sin saber a dónde o por qué, las sombras de la noche hicieron que perdiera el rumbo y para cuando quise regresar él ya estaba detrás de mi

-¿Él?

-Sí…-se apresuró a mentir- un hombre de edad madura, cabellos platinados y mirada feroz me tomó desprevenida, colocó su manos alrededor de mi cuello tan rápido que…

-Quizá estuviera buscando esto…-inquirió otro de los agentes señalando el rubí sobre su pecho-

-Tal vez…

-Pero no se lo llevó, de hecho su agresor no se llevo absolutamente nada del cuerpo de la víctima como no fuera que bebiera de él hasta la última gota…

-¿Perdón?

-Debería haber un charco considerable de sangre a su alrededor pero estaba "limpio" ¿usted vio o escuchó algo de eso? Claire volvió a negar con la cabeza, entre más la sujetaba con su mano en el cuello, más iba perdiendo la conciencia, sabía que moriría -pero no quería hacerlo- al menos no hasta saber si se trataba realmente de él, lo llamó por su nombre y pareció reaccionar, aflojo ligeramente su agarre, pero no se atrevía a nada más -matarla o soltarla- suplicó piedad y algo más en su mente se desato, ¿a caso la recordaba? sabía que lo había dejado ahí para morir y ¿era por eso que la odiaba? Esa idea agoto su resistencia, soltó las manos alrededor de la suya y sin más…se desplomó.

-Vamos a dejarlo por esta noche señora…

-Redfield, Claire Redfield

-Si recuerda algo más...

-Lo llamaré…-los oficiales le entregaron una tarjeta y procedieron a continuar con la escena del crimen, Leon permanecía aún a poca distancia de ellos, buscó su mirada con determinación pero una vez más ella no lo buscó-

-Claire…

-Quieres esto, ¿no es cierto? –colocó las manos alrededor de su cuello y se desprendió de la preciosa gema, él la tomó sin el más mínimo cuidado-

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Tú "rompiste" lo nuestro…

-Yo jamás…

-Jamás la olvidaste

-Y qué hay de ti…

-Solo estábamos juntos por una razón…

-¿A dónde irás? ¿Estarás bien?

-Sé cuidarme sola

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? Sé que mentiste hace un momento…

-¿Y qué te importa?

-Claire…

-Vuelve con ella, seguro como el infierno que te "necesita" más que yo…

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las primeras luces del alba ya se mostraban, el amanecer estaba próximo y él tendría que marcharse ahora para seguir montando su "puesta en escena" pero por alguna razón no lo logró. La comisura de sus labios seguía impregnada de sangre y su piel aún hormigueaba producto de la "transformación" pero ya se le pasaría. Siempre lo hacía. Comenzó a avanzar en la misma dirección que ella, no quería asesinarla pero pensándolo bien tampoco quería volver a dejarla. El nombre que mencionó, la forma en que lo escrutaba cada vez que se "miraban" todo eso había sembrado una nueva duda en su interior ¿Sabía lo que le habían hecho? ¿Había participado en ello? O a caso estaba tan "destruida" que invitaba a la muerte de todas las malditas formas que fueran posibles. Sus pasos los estaban llevando de regreso al "Desert Rose" y aunque en un principio no hubiera querido aceptarlo lo cierto era que ya estaba deseando volver a sentir la fragilidad de su piel en contraposición con la fortaleza de la suya.

_-Quiero conocer todo de ti, quiero saber todo de ti..._ –estaba listo para volver sobre sus pasos y atraparla en la noche pero una vez más lo sorprendió, abordó un taxi y desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos, sonrió entretenido con la idea, él era mucho más veloz que ellos y malditamente bueno en cuanto a perseguir a una presa se refería.

**~~8~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helena giro lentamente el pestillo de la puerta, no hubiera querido tener que dejarla pero necesitaría descansar y pensar en lo sucedido ¿Demir la había engañado? O la había amado tanto que encontró la muerte. No lo sabía. Y la ausencia de Leon tampoco ayudaba en este momento, ella necesitaba consuelo y aunque se hubiera negado a aceptarlo, lo cierto era que solo él podría mitigar su dolor.

-¿Cómo está? –la voz del agente la saco de sus pensamientos, se veía ahora mucho peor de cuando se había marchado-

-Durmiendo -sonrió agotado- No tenía a donde ir, volver a casa no era una opción si Claire estaba ahí y no le apetecía tampoco pasar la noche a solas. La joya seguía oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al sentir su frío tacto fue que pensó en ella.

Si no la hubiera tomado, si no la hubiera ocultado pero era frágil, hermosa y misteriosa…como ella. Claire estaba en lo cierto. Él jamás la había olvidado.

* * *

**Saludos! mis siempre queridas y adoradas lectoras, espero no haberme extendido demasiado en la presente entrega, muchas revelaciones y también misterios por resolver, dejen sus dudas, ya saben q siempre son bienvenidas. Y sin más por el momento procedo a responder sus mensajes.**

**CMosser:** Querida amiga, espero q la pateada de trasero de Chris haya quedado complacida, aunque según me parece el Capitan no esta muy dispuesto a entender que es él quién está mal. Respecto del Little Red...ya tú me dirás...jajaja

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Mmmmm, creo q Leon necesita en este momento más apoyo que la misma Ada, enterarse de las diabluras de Claire no será algo fácil de procesar más xq -independientemente de los sentimientos jamás expresados hacia la espía- él en verdad la amo. PD: Tu chico sexy y pelirrojo ahora también es un cruel y sensual asesino...*-*

**Heart of Girl:** Gracias x tus comentarios y x pasarte a leer. Chris es un verdadero caso perdido y si alguien va a soltarle un puñetazo un buen día de estos yo apostaría por la mismísima Jill..XD

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Les deje algunos datos en los cap anteriores, nada especial, solo los nombres de las canciones que han inspirado las publicaciones, en esta ocasión elegí el tema del mismo nombre: __**Calm Envy**__ de __**The Gazette.**_


	9. El tiempo que se fue

**_Cap.8_****_  
El tiempo que se fue._**

_Lléname con tu ternura, _

_Sana mi dolor y haz que te ame._

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entró en la habitación con pasos lentos y silenciosos, la silla estaba junto a la cama pero se sentía demasiado agotado como para tumbarse ahí, la apartó con cuidado, se deshizo de su calzado así como también de la chaqueta y las armas y se recostó a su lado, ella despertó al sentir la totalidad de su peso se aterró inmediatamente pero él la calmo con el suave roce de sus manos y el susurro de su voz.

-Soy yo...

-Leon…-hundió el rostro sobre su hombro, el cabestrillo seguía estorbando así que temió poder estar haciéndole daño pero si lo hizo, ella no lo demostró-

-¿Qué haces aquí? -estaba a su espalda, así que era poco probable que pudiera advertir la derrota y el indecible dolor en su rostro- oculto su vergüenza una vez más abrazándola con vehemencia, aferrándose a su cuerpo y ella pareció percibir de qué se trataba aquello pues no tardó mucho en rodear su mano con la suya -no sentía su tacto pero percibía los latidos desbocados de su corazón-

-¿Voy a tener que asesinar a alguien? –él no respondió pero se sintió aliviado con sus palabras- cerró los ojos aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo -temblaba- aunque no sabía si era por la ira, la decepción o la absoluta certeza de saberse el culpable de todo aquello- sollozó silenciosamente y ella permaneció en su sitio acariciando su mano, sopesando su dolor hasta que lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido apacible de su respiración-

-¿A dónde fuiste, guapo? -no sabía a dónde había ido o lo que le habían hecho pero jamás lo había visto romperse de esa manera y la sola idea le enfermaba. Asesinaría a cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho –soltó su cuerpo para poder limpiar su rostro y ella intentó encontrar su mirada pero él se apartó con violencia-

-Leon…-continuaba de espaldas a ella, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, las marcas en su piel -que había advertido con anterioridad- se mostraban ahora con mayor claridad producto del cansancio físico y emocional- necesitaba ver su rostro y saber si…

-No debí tomarlo...-soltó de pronto y ella lo vio volverse a tres cuartos con el que fuera el ultimo obsequio de su enamorado eterno-

_-Hassan_...-sus ojos se llenaron de pena y alivio al mismo tiempo -no creyó que volvería verlo- extendió la mano que tenía libre y él estrujó la elegante pieza en el interior de su puño-

-No sé porqué...

-No importa...-veía la ansiedad en su mirada, ardía en deseos de volver a tenerlo así que una vez más lo estrujó como si se tratara de su corazón-

-Él te lo dio, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Por qué tendría que importarte eso? –la determinación en su mirada, la indiferencia, el gesto altivo que aparentemente solo le dedicaba a él-

-Debió amarte demasiado para entregarte algo como esto, ¿lo amabas tú también? _–¿por qué tenía que traerlo de nuevo?, abrir sus heridas, mancillar su ya de por sí maltratado corazón-_

-Eso a ti que…

-No debería importarme pero aún así, yo…tome lo que era suyo -dejó caer la pieza entre sus dedos y se aproximó a su encuentro, tomó su rostro con rudeza y deposito un desesperado beso en sus labios- la derrota, la decepción, la ansiedad, todo eso lo quería transmitir a la autora de tus más terribles desvelos- la culpa era suya -solo suya- pero mientras forcejeaba débilmente, mientras rechazaba su lengua y apartaba su cuerpo con movimientos apenas intencionados la culpa se volvía de los dos-

-¿Por qué? -sollozaba la espía buscando una respuesta en su mirada, él le devolvió el gesto altivo y sin más respondió-

-Por que yo tampoco…he podido dejarte ir –la espía perdió el aliento en ese preciso segundo y antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, correspondió el beso maldiciéndose en su fuero interno por traicionar la memoria de su enamorado eterno, Leon la estrechó contra su pecho como si temiera poder perderla y aunque era cierto que en verdad lo había amado, también lo era el hecho de que se había aferrado a él para poder olvidar a quien abrazaba su cuello y robaba su aliento.

-Basta, por favor...

-¿Te lastimé?

-No…-se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la cama con la respiración agitada y el rostro arrobado en llanto-

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-Si –se apresuró a mentir- los hombres en su vida siempre acababan en tragedia. Aunque Valentine afirmara ofrecer protección y coartada el gremio no se contentaría con ello. No hasta tener su cuerpo. -la imagen de Radames atravesó de pronto su memoria- de no haber usado el virus para mutar su cuerpo, ella la habría utilizado para terminar su tormento. Un crimen perfecto, limpio y sin víctimas. Saldría del mapa y entonces podría regresar a ese mundo de ensueño dónde solo vivía ella y él…-se llevo la mano al pecho en un desesperado intento por acallar los sollozos de su corazón-

-¿Debería irme ahora? –ella volvió a negar con la cabeza- No quería estar sola y si él estaba ahí significaba que tampoco quería estarlo.

-Aún no me dices quién te dejó así… -el rostro del rubio se transformo de nuevo se inclinó ligeramente y recogió la pieza del suelo, la superficie siquiera se había mancillado- era un auténtico rubí incrustado en una delicada cadena de oro blanco, la sostuvo con elegancia y entonces su corazón se fragmentó de nuevo pues no hacía mucho que ofreciera una joya similar a una mujer que nunca la supo apreciar-

-Solo salí a terminar un asunto personal

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada que valga la pena escuchar…-ella asintió en respuesta- respetaba su silencio, las heridas en su cuerpo aún le estaban pasando factura, necesitaba dormir y él pareció notarlo, le ofreció una sutil invitación con un gesto de su mano y se acomodo de costado, él colocó la joya de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sin más regresó a su posición sobre la cama-

-Tú lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

-Saber qué...-susurró a sus oídos, mientras los cubría a ambos con la sábana-

-Lo que me hicieron…-él la abrazó nuevamente, pensó en la criatura que jamás conocería y no pudo evitar ser presa de un nuevo e indecible dolor-

-¿Por qué querrías saberlo?

-Necesito saber la verdad

-La verdad es…que no quiero producirte más dolor –besó su hombro y ella se dejo hacer hasta que el sueño los fue consumiendo a ambos-

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La siguió por espacio de algunas horas, con las luces de la mañana resultaba algo complicado seguirle el paso sin ser advertido pero la velocidad era su aliada así como también las sombras. 100km al este, 50 más al oeste para después regresar al punto de partida y dirigirse a la zona norte de la ciudad. Aparcaron en una elegante casona de 3 pisos, el caos en el interior quizá solo pudiera ser comparable al caos en su corazón. La vio avanzar con pasos tortuosos desprendiéndose una a una de las prendas que aún lucía, el vestido de dos piezas, los pendientes que algún amante le había obsequiado, al igual que el reloj de pulsera y las preciosas zapatillas de tacón de aguja, siguió avanzando ataviada ahora con un sugerente conjunto que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación y él remojo sus labios en respuesta atrayendo a su memoria el sabor de sus labios y el olor de su piel. Toda ella era por demás encantadora, la perdió en una nueva habitación y se vio obligado a cambiar de posición a un techo un poco más elevado, buscó un punto de entrada y sonrió satisfecho al encontrar una diminuta ventana a la altura del ático. Se desprendió finalmente de las horquillas que sujetaban sus cabellos, cayeron despreocupadamente como si de un mar carmesí se tratara, él volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. Deseaba a esa mujer, casi tanto como deseaba su sangre, se había prometido no tomarla, pero claro está –qué puede ser de la promesa de un asesino- unos sonidos alrededor lo instaron a moverse una vez más, alcanzó su techo e hizo una incisión usando su afilado dedo sobre la fría superficie del vidrio, lo tomó con agilidad antes de que cayera al vacío y logro abrirse paso al interior. Solo silencio en su haber, las sombras alargadas producto de la mañana entrante conferían a los objetos diseminados por aquí y por allá un aspecto de lo más grotesco. Todo hablaba de una pareja feliz, los detalles cuidados al máximo de perfección hasta que algo entre ellos se rompió y todo quedó así, percibió su aroma, ese perfume que nada tenía que ver con las esencias o el maquillaje, era su aroma personal, anduvo con mayor sigilo reconociendo las prendas que recientemente se había quitado, tomo una de ellas, el bonito pendiente en forma de media luna, intentó atraer algo a su memoria, pero no había nada, alcanzó el umbral de su puerta y ahí estaba de nuevo, apenas vestida, desplomada a la orilla de la cama sobre un montón de fragmentos de vidrio, se había cansado de llorar y ahora solo suspiraba agotada y frustrada. Sintió su soledad y tristeza, pensó en aproximarse un poco más pero aún no sabía si en realidad era eso lo que quería. Apretó sus puños, estrujo sus manos y después intentó arremeter contra sí misma, tomo un fragmento del espejo hasta hacer sangrar sus manos…mala idea pensó entonces, el sabor de la sangre. El deseo era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Steve…-susurró de pronto tomando el fragmento como si de una afilada daga se tratara, lo empuño con decisión y entonces él se aproximó- sus miradas se encontraron de pronto, solo que él…ya no era quien debía ser. Mostro su verdadero rostro frente a la pelirroja que grito horrorizada, sin soltar el fragmento de vidrio y lo enterró en él-

-¡Auxilio! –gritó desesperada pero ya no había nadie que la escuchara- La puesta en escena debía continuar, la monotonía del trabajo y la escuela, sus conocidos y amigos estarían ahora demasiado lejos para poder ayudar- se apartó de su cuerpo e intentó correr pero cayó de nueva cuenta entre los objetos que ella misma había desparramado, él permaneció de pie mirándola con alevosía. Su cuerpo era casi del doble de tamaño y naturalmente apenas si estaba vestido, ella reconoció las ropas, después de un rato en que consiguió arrastrarse contra la pared a fin de obtener apoyo que la ayudara a incorporarse, los pantalones negros y ajustados, la cinta alrededor del cuello, la media sonrisa y los cabellos color de la sangre a la altura de los hombros. Se horrorizo de nueva cuenta y en esta ocasión consiguió ponerse de pie, él levantó la mano que tenía ahora –gracias a ella- impregnada de sangre lamió un dedo y después otro mientras iba acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, ella buscó algo de valor en su corazón, pero no había nada. Ese no podía ser él. El Steve que conoció no mataría a ese sujeto solo por estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cuánto podría haberlo conocido en realidad? Estuvieron juntos no más de 48 horas, escapando a la muerte, librando acertijos, ocultándose y usándose para escapar. Ese no podía ser él. La criatura frente a sus ojos dejó de lamer el rastro de sangre entre sus dedos y después fue testigo de cómo ese brazo se transformaba en algo como un hacha gigante, las imágenes regresaron a su memoria. El virus T-Verónica.

Alexia la tenía prisionera, gritó desesperada y él levantó el arma, pero no arremetió contra ella, laceró el cuerpo de la mujer que lo había "transformado" quién le arrebató su espíritu y cuerpo y lo hizo para protegerla a ella.

-Steve…-susurró de nueva cuenta-

-Ya te dije que no soy a quién buscas…-los ojos de la criatura habían perdido ese color que tanto extrañaba, ahora eran ambarinos y estaban impregnados de escarlata, las facciones de su rostro demostraban ahora la edad que debía tener- advirtió la madurez e inteligencia que irradiaba su presencia y aunque sabía muy bien que tenía que temer, tomar lo primero que viera y salir corriendo de ahí, una vez más se quedó-

-¿Es esto lo que deseas? la sangre de sus manos apenas si comenzaba a coagular, los ojos de él destellaron en respuesta-

-Lo es, ¿no es cierto? –la criatura se congeló sobre sus pasos, la adrenalina comenzaba a bombear al máximo dentro de su sistema- _¿qué haces, qué haces? ¿por qué persigues la muerte, mi adorada flor de cristal?_

-Tómalo entonces…-declaró la pelirroja ahora sin ningún atisbo de temor en el rostro, alcanzó un nuevo fragmento de vidrio y cortó su piel, a la altura del cuello- él sonrió con malicia desde su posición. No la mataría –aunque en realidad eso de no matar era algo que hasta ahora, no había probado- recuperó la apariencia de su brazo y ella cerró los ojos, el terror, la soledad, la ruptura con la persona amada…eran más de lo que podía soportar, alcanzó su cuerpo antes de que se desplomara contra el piso, abrió sus labios que mostraban ahora un conjunto de afilados dientes, saboreó la sangre incluso antes de besar su cuello, cerró los ojos a su vez y sin más…bebió.

-Ahmmm –la escuchó jadear entrecortadamente- el sabor de su sangre, la sangre de los inocentes siempre es de lo más dulce, pero esta mujer ya no lo era, la había visto marcharse con multitud de hombres antes de atreverse a encararlo a él-

-Claire…-escuchó de pronto, sus sentidos se activaron de nueva cuenta, abrió los ojos y perdió el dominio de su ser, la dejo caer, entre el caos apremiante de la habitación y su brazo retomo la apariencia asesina, el hombre frente a él se quedó sin labia- alternó una mirada entre el cuerpo lacerado de la mujer y él que aún tenía las comisuras de sus labios impregnadas de sangre-

-¡No te muevas! –gritó con decisión al tiempo que tomaba una resplandeciente arma entre sus manos- los humanos y sus armas –pensó con diversión- recordó vagamente haber superado algunas pruebas en materia de "resistencia" su piel era gruesa, podía parar lo que fuera y casi quería probar el punto con este individuo que fácilmente podía competir contra él en materia de corpulencia-

-El ángel de la muerte, pero puedes llamarme como mejor te convenga…-el timbre de su voz volvía a ser de lo más seductor le ofreció una sutil reverencia mientras su brazo perdía el factor intimidante, en su "negocio" había aprendido a manejar "de todo" sabía reconocer las debilidades de la mente humana y este hombre tenía múltiples heridas punzantes y sangrantes-

-¡Aléjate de ella!

-Ahh…pero si ha sido ella quién me lo ha pedido, noche tras noche hasta que decidí complacer su llamado

-¡Eso no es…

-Desea la muerte, casi con el mismo fervor en que la deseas tú –y esto lo pronunció sobre su oído pues había vuelto a hacer acopio de su increíble velocidad para quedar sobre él- el soldado se quedó helado y eso a él le encantó, sonrió con desdén y después besó el rabillo de su oído…

-Deberías agradecer, que solo me sienta atraído por el sexo opuesto, le dio un golpe certero sobre la boca del estómago y sin más lo dejo caer junto al cuerpo de la otra, una imagen similar se formó entonces en sus memorias, un hombre junto a una mujer…ambos junto a un cuerpo que debía ser el de él.

-Se te acabará la suerte un día de estos...Claire.

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó de nueva cuenta ya entrada la tarde una bonita enfermera llegaba a hacer sus rondas, lo había estado intentando a lo largo de la mañana pero no había querido molestarlos, Valentine le dijo que él estaba autorizado a quedarse con ella y que a menos que interfiriera con el medicamento, no debía irrumpir en la habitación, fue testigo de la forma protectora en que la tenía contra su cuerpo hasta que el deber lo obligó a dejarla y tras besar su frente y colocar una hermosísima joya entre sus dedos se marchó.

-¿Durmió bien? –preguntó mas por rutina que por interés- la espía asintió desde su posición y dirigió sus preciosos ojos a la pieza que sostenía con solemnidad en su mano-

-¿Qué estoy tomando?

-Vitaminas, proteínas, desinflamantes y también algo para el dolor, sus heridas internas tardarán un par de meses en cerrar, le sugiero que no salga de cama y que tampoco...

-¿Cuántas veces me agredieron? –la enfermera se congeló de inmediato-

-Lo siento, tengo órdenes de no...

-Había diez hombres en esa habitación, alguno de ellos debió estar cuidando las puertas a menos que intercambiaran posiciones en cuyo caso me arriesgaría a apostar por ese número-

-Señorita por favor….

-¿Me desgarraron por dentro? ¿Usaron solo sus cuerpos? O me cortaron también…

-Yo no puedo…

-La herida en mi vientre tardó casi 2 meses en sanar, una herida expuesta, una cirugía abierta, ¿quieres decirme qué hicieron conmigo? O voy a tener que tomar ese precioso bisturí que ni siquiera debería estar en tu bata y rebanar tu cuello para que me lo digas

-Por favor…-la enfermera se había aterrado por completo, sabía lo necesario sobre la espía, estaba entrenada para soportar el dolor así que el cabestrillo o las heridas en su piel, no serían limitante si en verdad deseaba "asesinar" a alguien-

-Solo quiero saber lo que sucedió con mi cuerpo, estoy harta de despertar sintiéndome hueca y vacía, estoy harta de preguntarme si es que sigo siendo una…mujer.

-Aún lo es…-respondió la enfermera, estrujando sus manos- la desgarraron múltiples veces, el traumatismo provocó una hemorragia interna que conllevo a la pérdida de su hijo -la espía enmudeció al escuchar esas palabras- los paramédicos la trajeron un poco tarde, perdió mucha sangre durante la operación y estuvo a punto de perder la vida, el agente Kennedy permaneció a su lado en todo momento y finalmente el Doctor Bane decidió que nadie debía decirle sobre su estado.

-¿Por qué?

-Usted, tiene marcas en su cuerpo, intentó quitarse la vida más de una… –la espía asintió desde su posición- así que por eso la trataban como muñequita de porcelana- pero esas marcas no eran recientes, eran viejos trofeos que solía ocultar con una buena capa de maquillaje. Al menos ahora sabía porque Leon sufría tanto al ocultarle la verdad.

-¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

-La enfermera palideció de nuevo y ella se sintió violada otra vez, así que todos conocían su "secreto" los maldijo internamente, se armó con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba y sin más espetó-

-No quiero volver a ver a nadie, Valentine me ofreció inmunidad a cambio de información, así que solo me dirigiré a ella.

-El agente…

-No me importa lo que crea saber respecto a nosotros y si ya termino de "drogarme" puede retirarse usted también

-Lamento mucho su…

-¡Salga ya! –gritó la espía apretando la mano dentro de su puño, las puntas vendadas volvieron a escocer y su hombro a doler, se llevó la mano a los labios mordiendo las vendas, retirándolas todas hasta que recupero la movilidad de sus dedos, estaba harta de no poder "sentir" nada, palpo la superficie cristalina de la gota escarlata y pensó en Yuri como había estado haciendo los últimos 14 meses.

Su último escape, su último deseo, su última oportunidad de ser feliz… se envolvió con el brazo desnudo y sollozó de nueva cuenta, agradecida ahora de que al menos ya no estaría solo. Su pequeño estaría con él…

_-Hassan…_

**…**

-Directora! –la bonita enfermera estaba más pálida que la muerte, Jill intentó tranquilizarla pero ella no se lo permitió-

-De verdad, le juro que yo…no quería

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estaba tan destrozada que no pude más que decirle la verdad sobre su estado –la enfermera rompió en llanto y Valentine colocó una mano en forma conciliadora sobre su hombro-

-Iré…-comenzó a decir la agente Harper, pero la enfermera continuó-

-Dice que no quiere volver a ver a nadie, solo hablará con usted, directora Valentine, tengo miedo de que pueda…

-Me hare cargo, no te preocupes Jill despacho a la enfermera y sin más regreso sobre sus pasos-

-¿No irás con ella?

-Respetaré su duelo el tiempo que considere necesario, ¿dónde está Kennedy?

-Dijo que iría por sus cosas para volver a instalarse en la B.S.A.A-Jill mordió su labio inferior, Chris también dijo que volvería a "casa" si se encontraban esos dos de nuevo no estaba segura de lo que pudiera suceder-

-Daniel -llamó a su segundo al mando-

-Sí, Directora.

-Llama al capitán Redfield, dile que tiene prohibido ponerle una mano encima al agente Kennedy o me veré obligada a imponer la regla que él mismo creó –el cadete sonrió con satisfacción, toda la escuadra se estaba muriendo por imponer la ley "correctiva" a su capitán. Si un agente actuaba fuera de los regímenes de la ley estaban autorizados a ponerle una paliza que le recordaría su posición así como cada una de las reglas que rompió. "Servir y Proteger" ése era su código y el capitán lo había violado. Permitió que esa mujer perdiera su dignidad y a su único hijo….Sin importar quién fuera o lo que hubiera hecho. Nadie, se merecía eso.

-Como ordene Directora.

-Llévate a 2 hombres tan pronto confirmes su posición y vigílalo de cerca

-Entendido –el cadete, saludó en posición de firmes y sin más regreso con su escuadra-

-¿Correctivo? –preguntó la morena bastante interesada-

-No quería llegar a esto, pero él se lo buscó

-Quizá solo está preocupado por…

-Sé exactamente dónde estuvo Claire todo este tiempo…

-¿A qué te refieres con…

-¿Crees que debí decírselo? Porque lo único que creo en este preciso momento es que entre más intento hacer algo bueno por él, más daño le produzco-

-Jill…

-Incrementa la seguridad de este lugar, si Kennedy es visto por alguien en particular, es probable que supongan que ella se encuentra bien

-De acuerdo…-la flamante directora giro sobre sus perfectos tacones y sin más se dirigió al pabellón de recuperación-

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La B.O.W o la puñetera mierda que fuera esa se había despachado tan pronto recuperó la conciencia, la casa de Claire volvía a parecer una auténtica zona de guerra y pensar en ella lo alteró de nuevo, estaba junto a él apenas vestida y visiblemente destrozada. Así que Kennedy decía la verdad, él no la había tocado, lo había hecho ese sujeto que por alguna razón le había hecho pensar en Burnside.

-Steve…-susurró su hermana, el rebuscó alguna prenda con que cubrir su cuerpo en los alrededores, encontró un vestido y desgarró la tela a fin de obtener una frazada, la cubrió con eso-

-Lo siento, solo soy yo…

-Chris…-el rostro de Claire palideció de nuevo, se llevó ambas manos al pecho intentando cubrir su cuerpo pero él ya lo había visto, las manos, los labios, las marcas de indecibles placeres a los que se había sometido sabrá el diablo por qué-

-¿Quién era él? –Claire escapó a su mirada pero él ya había tenido suficiente de eso-

-¡Dijo que tú lo buscaste! ¿Es esto lo que te gusta ahora? –grito eufórico al tiempo que le arrebataba la tela y la obligaba a ver las diminutas marcas entorno a su pálida piel-

-¡Sí, lo es! -grito en respuesta, se incorporó así como estaba y se vanaglorió de ello rodeando las marcas con sus dedos-

-Qué mierda crees que estás...-Claire no le hizo caso comenzó a andar hasta colocarse de nueva cuenta frente al marco del espejo de cuerpo completo que destrozó-

-¿Te duele verme como soy?

-Esa no e…

-Porque a mí me dolía verme como era antes, siempre quisiste ver en mí a nuestra madre y Leon siempre quiso ver en mí a la chica que conoció en Raccoon, la que era fuerte y determinada, indomable en cierta manera pero ninguno de los dos entendió que esa no era yo.

-¡Y esta se supone que eres!

-Lo soy ¿no te da gusto? Tú me dejaste una y mil veces, te importaba Barry, te importaba Jill, te importaban todos los miembros de tu escuadra pero jamás te importé yo!

-Eso no es…

-Y a Leon, solo le importaba una chica bonita que poder presentar en las reuniones de la B.S.A.A, pude ser yo o cualquier otra, después de todo a la única que él quería era a Ada Wong…-Chris la miraba, sin creer que era ella quien le hablaba- estrujaba sus manos, su cuerpo temblaba, se había vuelto completamente loca-

-Claire, mírame a los ojos y dime que en verdad crees todo eso…

-Lo supe desde el principio, que lo "nuestro" no funcionaría, podíamos estar en la misma habitación, fundiéndonos en el mismo fuego pero nuestros pensamientos, nuestro corazón siempre perteneció a alguien más…

-Claire, Steve está muerto!

-Eso no es cierto…

-El hombre que estuvo aquí...

-Es él…

-No es posible…

-¿Por qué no? Ella regresó de la muerte, tú mismo me lo dijiste, un disparo al corazón y al minuto siguiente…estaba siendo protegida por Leon

-No fue así como…

-Vete de aquí….

-No voy a dejarte sola

-Leon vendrá pronto

-¿Qué? –Chris volvió a apretar los puños de manera destructiva, si él no hubiera protegido a esa maldita mujer, quizá nada de esto estaría sucediendo-

-¿Cómo sabes que vendrá?

-Aún tengo algo que es suyo… -Claire recorrió entonces su dedo anular estaba desnudo, pero sabía dónde estaba la sortija, la dejó sobre la almohada en su lado de la cama, vendría por eso y tal vez por el resto de sus cosas-

-No me importa lo que venga a buscar, tú no vas a quedarte aquí…

-¿Te crees ahora con la autoridad para cuidarme?

-Vístete, nos vamos…

-Voy a quedarme, este es mi hogar…

-Dije que no…-la tomo del brazo con violencia y pronto alguien más los interrumpió-

-Capitán…-escuchó a sus espaldas, Daniel Martínez y dos elementos más del equipo Bravo estaban ordenadamente detrás de él-

-Qué hacen aquí…

-La Directora Valentine nos envió

-¿Para qué?

-Para que se comporte…-Chris soltó el brazo de su hermana que volvió a cubrirse con lo que encontró a su paso, el caos en el interior…cualquiera pensaría lo peor y por la expresión de sus muchachos estaba claro que ya habían emitido su veredicto-

-Salga que aquí

-No es lo que…

-Salga ahora ó pediremos refuerzos, él gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a andar con pasos largos y pesados-

-¿Está bien señorita? ¿Le hizo daño?

-No…

-¿Quiere llamar a alguien para que se quede con usted?

-Mi "esposo" vendrá pronto…

-De acuerdo –el cadete le ofreció una ligera reverencia y sin más se marchó-

* * *

**Saludos mis siempre queridas y adoradas lectoras, algo tarde pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, ¿Qué opinan de nuestro sensual caballero? Y de los sentimientos encontrados entre Leon y Ada, por cierto, qué creen que harán los miembros del equipo Bravo con el buen Chris? Sí, se que soy mala pero alguien le tiene que enseñar las "consecuencias" de sus actos y no se preocupen Jill masajeara su firme trasero...tan pronto logre ponerse de pie. Las dejo como siempre, no sin antes responder sus mensajes:**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Qué tal las cartas que le tocaron a Chris?...jajaja. No me odies amiga, al menos le ahorre la violación de manos de un sensual Burnside.

**CMosser:** jajajaja que te puedo decir que no sepas ya? El negocio del Little Red es rentable, comenzare a alquilarlo para despedidas de soltera, te apuntas? jajaja.

**Heart of Girl:** Hola amiga! Espero que te haya gustado la presente entrega, Chris no entenderá hasta que pateen su firme trasero, cosa que está próxima a suceder y Steve seguirá siendo un sensual asesino aunque se detuvo contra todo pronóstico de ultimar al Capitán Redfield, los sentimientos entre Ada y Jill se verán un poco más cercanos en la siguiente entrega cuando vuelvan a hablar. Gracias x leer.

* * *

Nota de la autora: La presente entrega está inspirada en la canción de **VAMPS: Time goes By**

espero la disfruten y sea de su agrado.


	10. Solo en la vida

**_Cap.9  
_****_Solo en la vida._**

_Épocas brillantes podrán distraer mi mente de la soledad,  
Mi amor por ti es la prueba de ello._

...

Ada cerró los ojos aún con el rostro bañado en llanto, las imágenes de sus recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, acarició su vientre como si pudiera arrancar de el lo que ya estaba muerto y al caer en la cuenta de que jamás lo tendría rogó para que por lo menos volviera él…

-Leon…-¿estaría bien pensar en una persona y ansiar el cuerpo de otra? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía en este momento era que le hacía falta su aliento para poder volver a sentir…lo que fuera.

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perdió al asesino en un nuevo callejón, era rápido, malditamente rápido y no le bastó más que un par de minutos para caer en la cuenta de que era él quien estaba siendo cazado.

...

Entró en la casa sorprendido de que la puerta estuviera abierta, tomo su arma, aguzó los sentidos, advirtió la destrucción en el interior y temió lo peor -escuchó las voces- tanto de Chris como de ese otro individuo que estaba prácticamente sobre él, divisó el cuerpo de Claire semidesnuda y con marcas de mordeduras al rededor de su cuello y la sangre dentro de sus venas hirvió. El soldado soltó un poco de aire antes de ser derribado y el caballero permaneció unos segundos más contemplando a la pelirroja como si deseara "probarla otra vez" detuvo el aliento, controló los latidos de su corazón y detonó un primer disparo que apenas si lo rozo. Leon se congeló en su sitio impresionado ahora por la velocidad de su oponente, le dedico una media sonrisa, así como también un jodida inclinación que enfatizó la musculatura de su torso desnudo y sin más se esfumó...Volvió sobre sus pasos impulsado ahora por el deseo de venganza, no había tenido tiempo para revisar sus cuerpos pero había visto la destrucción y la sangre.

Las luces de la mañana deslumbraban sus ojos, la gente entorpecía la libertad de movimiento pero no iba a dejarlo escapar, sus pasos los fueron llevando cada vez más lejos de la ciudad, a medida que avanzaban pensó en solicitar apoyo pero no le había permitido ni un mísero segundo para detenerse a respirar.

...

Estaban a solas ahora, la ciudad se había alejado junto con sus sonidos insidiosos. Escruto las sombras y los techos de las estructuras a sus costados al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, intentó atraer su imagen a la memoria pero todo lo que había alcanzado a divisar era un joven no mayor de 17 años de cuerpo atlético y mirada ausente que se detenía solo lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que en verdad lo estaba siguiendo, apretó ambas manos alrededor del arma, escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo y dirigió el siguiente disparo en la dirección contraria.

-¡Manos arriba! –la segunda bala paso rozando el rostro del chico, cortó algunos cabellos que volvieron a caer desordenadamente cubriendo la mitad de su rostro-

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Siempre preguntan lo mismo? –sonrió de nueva cuenta, tomándose su tiempo para evaluarlo con la mirada y levantar las manos sin como si no le estuviera apuntando con una flamante magnum de 9mm-

-¡Responde! -su dedo bailaba a milímetros del gatillo dispuesto a detonar a la menor provocación, estaba listo para lo que fuera menos para lo que siguió-

El chico se irguió en toda su longitud, le ofreció una segunda inclinación esta vez usando solo su rostro y sin más su cuerpo se transformó. El brazo derecho así como el resto de él aumentó de volumen, las facciones se ensombrecieron confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más maduro y siniestro, sus ojos ya no eran esmeralda ya no parecían pretenciosos o burlescos ahora irradiaban maldad y eso era algo que no se hubiera esperado jamás.

Las criaturas que se había acostumbrado a enfrentar estaban desprovistas de alma, no había nada que recordara el aspecto o la persona que alguna vez fueron pero este individuo no era así. Lo desarmó con la mirada, un par de ojos ambarinos ligeramente impregnados de sangre, quería encontrar algo en ellos, una explicación, un motivo…una razón del porqué había atacado a sus amigos. Abrió sus labios que no mostraban ahora más que un conjunto de dientes afilados y sin más se abalanzó contra él.

Reaccionó a tiempo, apenas si logró esquivar una estocada de esa mano como hacha, rodó sobre el piso llevándose la mano libre a la espalda, no traía el jodido chaleco y ya le había rebanado buena parte de la camisa, se la quito para comprobar si no le había cortado también la piel, escrutó una vez más las sombras de las estructuras a su alrededor preguntándose en su fuero interno -¡qué mierda era eso!-

-Aquí estoy…-susurró a sus oídos- sorprendiéndolo de nueva cuenta con la agilidad de sus movimientos y soltando un nuevo zarpazo que alcanzó a cortar la parte baja de su estómago- cayó mordiendo sus labios para no gritar del dolor, recuperó la posición de ataque con una mano sobre la herida, una rodilla al piso y la otra pierna flexionada, apuntó con el arma pero él ya no lo miraba, estaba entretenido lamiendo el filo del hacha con sus grotescos y delgados labios-

-Mmmh... -Leon se congelo de nuevo- un B.O.W que se alimentaba de sangre, no era tan diferente de aquellos que absorbían criaturas a fin de obtener sus cualidades y transformar sus cuerpos solo que el de este ya no mutaba, recupero un poco de la apariencia de antes, el cuerpo joven y atrayente -pero conservo el hacha- lo miró como si no fuera más que la presa perfecta y avanzó hacia él.

-Qué eres...

Se incorporó de nuevo haciendo caso omiso del dolor y de esa punción que indicaba que estaba perdiendo sangre de manera constante, pensó en Claire y en su cuerpo tendido sobre lo que quedara de su hogar y disparó el cartucho entero en dirección del corazón a medida que la "criatura" iba acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. No había tratado de esquivar las balas, ni tampoco había dejado de mirarlo como si quisiera arrebatarle el alma y quizá pudiera hacerlo puesto que las balas rebotaban como si su carne no fuera más que una fina y estilizada coraza.

-El ángel de la muerte -alargo el brazo aprisionándolo contra alguna de las estructuras, perdió el aliento por el impacto al igual que el arma, su cuerpo temblaba ahora por la pérdida del liquido vital pero aún y con eso sus manos no habían dejado de ejercer presión contra la firmeza de las suyas, la idea le divirtió de pronto, soltó una de sus manos y fue bajando por su cuerpo dibujando cruelmente las formas de él, al encontrar su destino abrió un poco más la herida que ya tenía expuesta y dejo escapar un sonido de lo más encantador. _–No tengas miedo-_ recordó de pronto- _Solo eres tú...muriendo-_ la mano que aferraba el cuerpo del rubio se abrió de pronto, cayó pesadamente y entonces tuvo un nuevo recuerdo. Una mujer, rubia y hermosa, delicada a la vista de cualquiera pero poseedora de una crueldad aterradora, rechazó la idea tan pronto como había llegado y volvió a concentrarse en él.

Las líneas de sangre habían alcanzado ahora buena parte de ese par de ajustados pantalones y su brazo ya le estaba demandando un poco más de aquel delicioso manjar, lo aprisionó de nuevo como si acunara su cuerpo y coloco sus dedos en el punto exacto del placer.

-Aghh...-era el momento -su momento- extrajo su afilada mano saboreando la sangre y volvió a disfrutar la expresión torturada de su rostro, la pérdida de color, el ligero temblor que indicaba que la vida escapaba a su cuerpo pero en lugar de demandar piedad o un rápido final –como lo hacían todos- él solamente exclamo

-¿Por qué?

-Te estoy ofreciendo lo que a mí no me dieron…La muerte.

-Pero no la deseo...-se estaba quedando sin aliento, la imagen de Claire regreso a sus memorias, pero pronto fue reemplazada por la imagen de una nueva mujer, la que compartía el color de ojos con la criatura que le quitaba la vida, la que lloraba por un hombre que no era él y la que seguramente lo esperaría esa noche pues había prometido volver cada noche hasta que estuviera bien-

-Ada...

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-La señorita se encuentra a salvo, llegamos a tiempo

-¿Perdón?

-Hubo una detonación, encontramos el casquillo pero el capitán escondió el arma...

-¡ESO NO ES! -gritaba Chris al otro de la línea mientras forcejeaba vehementemente contra el resto del equipo-

-¿Qué calibre?

-9 mm -Jill mordió sus labios y estrujo su cerebro con desesperación- Chris no utilizaba ese tipo de armas pero los agentes especiales si…

-Tráemelos a ambos

-Pero la señorita...

-Es una orden, los quiero en la base AHORA

-Entendido. -la llamada se cortó y el segundo al mando volvió al interior de la casa, el caos, la destrucción, definitivamente tendría que vivir una persona muy atormentada en este lugar, la señorita ya no estaba donde la habían dejado pero escuchó el susurro del agua y de pronto el color se le subió al rostro, había advertido la sinuosidad de sus formas, los cabellos color de la sangre y los labios gruesos y sonrosados...detuvo sus pasos, recupero el dominio de sí mismo y sin más llamó a la puerta.

-Señorita Redfield...

-Adelante...-escuchó en respuesta- él abrió la puerta que ni siquiera estaba cerrada y entonces contemplo una escena similar a la del nacimiento de la Diosa Venus, los cabellos se mostraban ahora de un color mucho más oscurecido y los tenía en sus manos, trenzándolos a la altura de ese par de deliciosos y húmedos pechos

-¿Quieres venir? -el segundo al mando se quedó de papel, trago saliva e inmediatamente salió de ahí, cerró la puerta y una vez contra esta se disculpó-

-Lo siento...lo siento mucho, yo debí...

-Preguntaste y yo te invité a pasar, ¿qué sucede?

-Tengo órdenes de llevarla a la base junto a su hermano...

-¿Estoy siendo arrestada?

-No, pero la Directora Valentine...

-Entiendo, alcánzame una toalla quieres

-Yo no pue...

-¿Prefieres que salga desnuda, frente al resto de tus compañeros? -el soldado volvió a sentir como toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y no estaba refiriéndose precisamente a aquella responsable de los procesos cognitivos, estrello el puño contra la superficie de la puerta y sin más rebuscó en el caos del rededor, detrás de múltiples objetos encontró una bata de baño que debía ser suya pues estaba decorada con una hermosa flor silvestre, la tomo y sin más abrió la puerta de nueva cuenta y la entregó, la mano de la "Venus" tocó su piel y él sintió desfallecer. Traicionaría mil juramentos si se revolcaba con una de esas pero seguro como el infierno que valdría la pena.

-La esperaremos afuera.

-¿Seguro que no vienes? -el tono de su voz- jodido infierno...iba a tener mil y una noches de tormento por esto.

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Chris subió al vehículo de comando con ambas manos esposadas en la espalda, su hermana subió poco después ataviada con un par de pantalones ajustados y una diminuta playera de tirantes, soltó sus cabellos para ocultar la gasa que cubría la marca que ese "sujeto" le había dejado en la piel, desprendía un aroma a frambuesas, humedecía sus labios constantemente al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas lascivas con el par de cadetes que estaban a un ínfimo segundo de apuñalar sus ojos o entrepiernas a fin de no atreverse a poner un solo dedo sobre ella-

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Te molesta?

-Maldición Claire! Esa no eres tú!

-¿Pero es lo que todos quieren, no es cierto? -los cadetes se pusieron de los mil colores y miraron al piso y al cielo respectivamente-

-Es lo que tú querrías, si no fuéramos hermanos...

-Pero que! -forcejeó con los puños cerrados a fin de quitarse las jodidas esposas y colocar ambas manos sobre el fino cuello de su hermana-

-¿Debería preguntarle a Jill qué es lo que te gusta? -los cadetes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas esta vez habían escuchado rumores sobre el Capitán y la Directora pero hacía años de eso- Sucedió antes de que fuera secuestrada, antes de que la dieran por muerta, antes de lo acontecido en África y que culminó con la caída del imponente historial de éxitos de Christopher Redfield.

-¿Por qué no volviste a invitarla?

-No voy a seguir tu juego

-Si lo hicieras podría jurarte que te diría que sí...

-Claire...

-O es que a ti también te dejaron por alguien mejor, ¿quién fue? Carlos...recuerdo que mencionaste ese nombre una vez -los cadetes ahora sí que estaban considerando lanzarse a la borda por las puertas del descapotado, no les importaba una mierda la vida personal del capitán, pero casi estaban seguros de que ese era un tema que ellos no deberían escuchar-

-¿Así que de eso se trata? -Chris destruía a la mujer -que no podía ser su hermana- con la mirada, ésta solo le ofreció una juguetona sonrisa en respuesta-

-¡Leon te dejo por esa maldita zorra, así que planeas convertirte en una peor!

-Mmmh…tal vez, Mis aspiraciones no llegan a mucho, ¿recuerdas habérmelo dicho también?

-Jodido infierno Claire! -golpeo su cabeza contra el respaldo a falta de algo más que golpear y la fulminó con la mirada-

-Qué es lo que buscas ¿Venganza? Te la he dado...-siseo con veneno y entonces los cadetes retomaron el control de la situación-

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ada Wong...

-¡Ya es suficiente capitán! -exclamaron los cadetes poniendo cada uno su mano sobre el arma-

-No, quiero escuchar el resto -demandó la mujer- ¿te están arrestando por ella? ¿la asesinaste? –su rostro dibujo ahora una terrible sonrisa de satisfacción, los cadetes dejaron de ver a una mujer seductora para encontrarse con una verdadera Femme Fatale-

-¡No! Y no puedo creer que me haya atrevido a hacer lo que hice por defender…

-Sé que está herida, Leon me lo dijo...pasó la noche a su lado, contemplando su sueño...¡Tan estúpida creen que soy!

-¡Tu creaste esto!

-¿Qué sucedió? -se colocó de cuclillas frente al cuerpo maniatado de su hermano, una posición divertida si se tratara de cualquier otra chica atentando contra su hombría pero aterradora tratándose de su hermana- ¿Leon llegó demasiado tarde esta vez?

-Los atraparon a ambos...-Claire demostró un atisbo de preocupación pero segundos después recordó que ya estaba bien así que recobro el interés por el destino de la espía-

-¿Y? -colocó ambas manos sobre las rodillas de su hermano y lentamente comenzó a subir por el largo de sus muslos-

-El capitán está bajo arresto por no dar la orden de entrar a recuperarlos a tiempo...-cortó el primero de ellos apuntando con el arma a la espalda de la mujer, esta se incorporó aun divertida y volvió a su posición en el asiento lateral con las piernas cruzadas-

-De modo que estabas ahí y la dejaste a su suerte...-la mente de Claire desde siempre muy despierta para la desventura y ciencia ficción ya estaba imaginando lo que sucedió con ella- después de todo hace 15 años, le sucedió también. La atraparon por salir a buscarlo a él -su querido hermano, corriendo detrás de su patética novia- mientras ella estaba en una sucia cárcel preguntándose cuánto tardarían en entrar la multitud de guardias que apostaban por la firmeza de su trasero para violarla y asesinarla, mordiendo sus uñas, rogando al infierno porque al menos no sucediera en ese orden.

-Claire…

Pensándolo con detenimiento, sí le debía algo a Albert Wesker. De no haber atentado contra su rival de negocios en ese preciso segundo los guardias la habrían maniatado y forzado pero gracias al infierno eso no sucedió, las alarmas se desataron, los infectados se multiplicaron y ella resultó ser la única sobreviviente por estar perfectamente segura en el interior de la maldita reja. -sonrió una vez más divertida con la idea-

-Sobrevivió a Raccoon, las plagas en España y Eslavia, el atentado bio terrorista en Tal Oaks y China Town, pero no sobrevivió al comando del Capitán Redfield, eso tiene que ser todo un nuevo Récord para ti hermano

-¡Se acabó! -siseó el capitán completamente fuera de sí- se incorporó con determinación asesina y los cadetes tomaron armas aguardando el momento preciso para disparar-

-Desciendan del vehículo...AHORA! -habían llegado a su destino, sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaban rodeados por el resto del equipo Bravo, buscó a Jill con desesperación en la mirada, no quería que nadie viera a su hermana así, pero como era su costumbre recientemente, la fabulosa Directora Valentine, no estaba. Ya nunca lo esperaba ni lo recibía, ahora solo dictaba órdenes y él las ejecutaba como su maldito perro.

-¿Pueden estar en la sala de interrogación sin asesinarse?

-Si -respondió Christopher Redfield-

-No -respondió Claire-

-No nos obligue a esposarla señorita -comenzó de nueva cuenta el segundo al mando-

-Eso te encantaría, ¿no es cierto? -el soldado sintió una dolorosa punzada en la parte media de su pantalón y sin más apretó los puños sobre el cuerpo de adorada arma y continuó-

-Andando...-la esposaron después de todo y así ambos desfilaron frente la atenta mirada del resto de ejecutivos, personal administrativo y comandos armados de la flamante organización gubernamental.

-¿Crees que quedará en tu expediente?

-Lucirá sobre la nota que explique cómo perdí el control y asesine a mi hermana usando los dientes... -Claire enmudeció entonces, sabía cómo volverlo loco -a todos los hombres de hecho- pero su hermano siempre había sido irascible e impetuoso, si presionaba los botones incorrectos, era muy probable que le rompiera el cuello-

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una figura se debatía dolorosamente entre las sombras, yacía sin ningún decoro sobre la fría loseta del piso, no había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche, como tampoco lo había conseguido la anterior o la previa a esta. El silencio, la soledad, la impotencia, todo aquello era más de lo que alguna vez creyó que tendría que soportar. ¡No podía estar muerta! No podía...pero la había buscado incansablemente y su voluntad ya se había terminado. Nicholai dio el último sorbo a la botella de vino tinto y la arrojo a su lado contra la pared, el sabor era amargo, no tenía el suficiente cuerpo y definitivamente él jamás la habría tomado de no ser porque el color rojizo de la misma le recordaba a ella. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, en un nuevo intento de recrear los eventos en su cabeza.

...

Ella tenía la muestra, se encontraron en el punto indicado y sin más, le entregó el maletín y comenzaron a correr, parte del plan había sido soltar una "falsa alarma" hacerles creer que verdaderamente había un intruso para que se concentraran en ese punto y ellos pudieran salir pero ella regresó. Iba demasiado rápido, todos los operativos siempre se ejecutaban con un tiempo preciso y el helicóptero ni siquiera había hecho por apagar motores, 15 segundos era todo lo que tenían y fue en un solo fragmento de segundo que ella giro sobre sus pasos y regreso.

-Ada!

-Vete! -fue la última vez que la vio y también lo último que le dijo- antes de que él mismo pudiera hacer nada para frenar o volver sobre sus pasos, el umbral se abría ante él, los otros miembros del operativo lo tomaron por la fuerza y lo metieron en el jodido helicóptero sin chistar.

-Esperen! Falta...

-Las órdenes eran entrar y salir en 15 segundos, tenemos menos 3 ahora, el helicóptero comenzó a planear de nueva cuenta, tomo estabilidad y recuperó altura, él intento contactarla de nuevo pero la había perdido. -se arrebató el dispositivo de audio o quizá ya la habían atrapado- Para cuando logró llegar a la base Alec lo recibió con aquella sonrisa socarrona que bien debía definir a toda su puñetera familia.

-Tienes la muestra...

-Hay que enviar un comando...

-Ahh, no te preocupes por ella, tenía una función y ya la ha terminado

-¿Qué?

-Siempre ha sido impecable en su trabajo aunque con esa molesta tendencia a hacer lo que le viene en gana...

-¡Qué se supone que significa eso!

-Según mi cámara satelital, regresó por ese nefasto de siempre, no tener bien definidas tus lealtades en este negocio puede resultar letal

-Tú sabías...

-Creí haberte dicho que no la quería en esto pero ya que insistes tanto en amar tu dolor, te deje tenerla de nuevo. -Nicholai apretó los puños y los dientes, obligándose a sí mismo a mantener un ápice de control- No obstante, la preciosa muestra del virus es lo único que me importa- Alec le ofreció una nueva y sugerente sonrisa y sin más le apuntó al corazón con una flamante magnum de 9mm-

-Entrégalo

-No creerás que...

-Dámelo ahora, si lo haces te dejaré verla de nuevo... -él ya no debería seguir creyendo en sus palabras pero tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones, sus matones lo tenían acorralado tanto a los costados como por la retaguardia, tomó el maletín de nueva cuenta y Alec inclinó el rostro indicándole que lo siguiera, atravesaron multitud de escalerillas y angostos pasillos hasta que finalmente entraron en el salón principal que más bien hacía de centro de mando para el muy bastardo, reconoció algunos elementos altaneros y pretensiosos dispuestos por aquí y por allá hasta que finalmente su atención se enfocó en lo peor.

-No...

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido...-el laboratorio al que habían sido enviados estaba reducido ahora a nada más que fuego y cenizas-

-¡NO!

-Hice un trato contigo así que te la mostraré de todas formas, quiero que te concentres en esto y recuerdes que a partir de ahora solo trabajas para mí -dio unos cuantos toques sobre un tablero digital y la enorme pantalla mostró la figura de Ada atada de piernas y con el cuerpo destrozado en el interior de una maldita reja- él cerró los ojos instantáneamente rechazando la idea.

-Hermosa hasta en la muerte...¿no te parece?

-¡MALDITO ANIMAL! -Alec, comenzó a reír descabelladamente-

-No he sido yo quién lo ha hecho, mis órdenes fueron simples: Conseguir la muestra y salir de ahí, ve el lado amable...al menos ya está con mi hermano...descansando en paz.

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! -Alec tomo el maletín entre sus finos y delgados dedos y sin más le arrojó el mando a distancia-

-Puedes verlo en el canal o en la definición que quieras, No quedó nada de ella, será mejor que te hagas a la idea.

...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -estrujó nuevamente su memoria y al no obtener respuesta alguna estrelló ambos puños contra el piso-

_-¡Tú lo mataste!_ -No, él no lo había hecho- pero confiaba en que ese sujeto solo hubiera sido otro de cuántos había visto pasar por su vida...

_-¡Lo dejaste morir! -_Sí, lo había hecho y aún ahora se vanagloriaba de ello-

_-¡Voy a odiarte! ¡Te odiaré para siempre!_ -gritaba la espía envuelta en furia y llanto-

_-Bien, pero asegúrate de odiarme lo suficiente, que tengas que seguir viviendo para demostrármelo..._

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberse ido? Si amaba al turco entonces ¿por qué volver por él?

-¿Sigues haciendo lo mismo? -escuchó de pronto a través de su comunicador- bufó en respuesta intentando hacer algo decente con su posición en el suelo-

-Tienes trabajo...

-¡Y una mierda!

-Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una buena "compensación" a cambio -el tono lascivo en la voz del último de los Wesker en verdad lo estaba comenzando a cansar-

-Dije que estaba fuera...

-Pero han visto al "agente" rondando por ahí hace un par de horas, no te parece extraño que él sobreviviera y ¿ella no? -la respiración de Nicholai se congeló de repente, un acto que no paso desapercibido por su actual torturador-

-Voy a asumir que he capturado tu atención

-¿Dónde está?

-Tengo la vacuna ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres respuestas, no es cierto?

-Soltar el virus...

-Buen chico

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ada…-escuchó de pronto como si Leon estuviera ahí susurrando a sus oídos y su corazón se estremeció- no quería abrir los ojos, no podía hacerlo. La última vez que sintió algo como esto el hombre al que amaba…ya no estaba.

* * *

**Saluditos mis siempre queridas y adoradas lectoras! Vengo corriendo x lo que les paso a deber las cartitas de amor no sin antes mencionar que el tema seleccionado para esta noche es: Alone en la Vida de L'Arc en Ciel.**

**PD: ante de encender antorchas o sacar los pañuelos me permito recordarles que...la obra no termina hasta que canta la gorda..XD**


	11. No temo a la muerte

**Cap.10  
****No temo a la muerte.**

El sonido de las lágrimas al caer

¿No te parece muy cruel?

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo rodeo con los brazos tan pronto sintió el cálido roce de sus labios alrededor del hombro y poco después en la base del cuello, se estremeció a su contacto y disfruto la seguridad que sentía al tenerlo de vuelta a su lado.

-¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó al tiempo que se fundía en su mirada-

-Si…-un nuevo beso se colocó en sus labios mientras se acomodaba a su lado sobre la cama, aspirando su aroma, estrechando sus formas con la firmeza de las propias para después apartarse solo lo suficiente como para poder contemplarla otra vez. Lucía hermosa, misteriosa como siempre pero mucho más fuerte y decidida que antes, sus manos rápidamente se colocaron sobre el pecho de él, comenzó a desabrochar los seguros del chaleco antibalas y él pensó en hacer otro tanto con las ligeras prendas que aún vestía -su- mujer. Lo despojó de la camisa, botón a botón y una vez en posición -con ambas manos sobre el cintillo de su pantalón- concentró su mirada en una nueva y profunda herida…

-¿Aún Duele?

-¿Qué hay de ti? –ella se sonrojó y apartó el rostro esta vez- él la besó de nuevo con mayor soltura y poco a poco fue ganando terreno hasta tener ambas manos sobre la espalda desnuda de la mujer. Las marcas estaban ahí –evidencia de un amor aún no confeso- las recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos y ella dejó escapar un estremecedor jadeo de dolor-

-¿Me detengo?

-Claro que no...–devolvió el beso- invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos con parsimonia y elegancia, se coloco sobre él con ambas piernas a los lados, le dedico una profunda mirada, mordió sus labios y antes de que él pudiera agregar o intentar nada se desprendió de la única prenda que en realidad vestía. Leon admiró su cuerpo por espacio de algunos segundos, la tenue iluminación de la noche dibujaba sobras sobre su piel. Sombras que estaba más que dispuesto a recorrer con su lengua una y otra vez-

-¿Aún crees que soy hermosa?

-Adoro las marcas en tu piel...

-¿Por qué tienen tu nombre?

-Y el tuyo…se incorporó nuevamente –sin dejar de tenerla sobre su cuerpo- y así quedaron frente a frente otra vez, besó sus labios y ella estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios, de su sexo tan cerca del propio y aun atrapado dentro del pantalón, sus alientos, sus pechos...no podía esperar más. Rompió el beso, colocó de nueva cuenta las manos sobre el cinturón del agente y de pronto recordó la sangre y la herida expuesta, lo recordó temblando mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y no pudo evitar agradecer que no hubiera sucedido nada como eso. Se abrazo a él, como si no quisiera perderlo de nuevo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, él correspondió a su abrazo, acunándola contra su pecho.

-Estoy aquí…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Déjame demostrártelo…

…

-Ada… -escuchó de nuevo y en esta ocasión de su mente se despejó todo atisbo de duda o vacilación, él estaba ahí a su lado. Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué sonaba tan distante? ¿Por qué no volvía a cobijarla entre sus brazos? Sintió una corriente de aire en la espalda y estrujó aún más su corazón negándose a aceptar cualquier idea fatalista de la inmensa lista que solía imaginar, apretó la mano libre y maldijo en su fuero interno la fragilidad del resto de su ser.

-Abre los ojos…escuchó de pronto en un tono elegante y desprovisto de toda emoción- ella lo hizo con el corazón en un hilo y saltó de la cama casi tan pronto como el cuerpo de Leon era arrojado al vacío –el grito- se quedó atrapado en las comisuras de sus labios pues el agresor se había movido a tal velocidad que ya tenía sus manos sobre el rostro y el cuello de ella.

-Si gritas…se muere. –el terror- era lo más maravilloso que podía observar –saboreó la expresión torturada de su nueva víctima al tiempo que iba levantándola del nivel del piso -era hermosa aunque no tanto como se había atrevido a imaginar- tembló a su contacto rechazando la idea de que el hombre a sus pies estuviera muriendo pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él.

-No te preocupes por eso, quería despedirse de ti así que lo he traído…-pronunció con ironía al tiempo que ejercía una mayor presión sobre su delicado cuello- la mujer perdió el aliento esta vez. Estaba herida y eso era algo que podía utilizar a su favor, alargó su afilada mano y soltó el brazo que tenía atrapado en un aparato que a su opinión no hacía otra cosa más que estorbar.

-Ahh…

-Shhh...-mordió sus labios con desesperación y el cuerpo en el piso dejo escapar un nuevo y delicioso jadeo de dolor-

-Díselo ahora… –prosiguió el asesino, mirándolo a él y no a ella que aterrada intentaba aferrarse a lo que fuera para que la soltara-

-Dile que te ofrecí la muerte pero en su lugar decidiste volver a verla…

-No…-sollozaba la fémina- rogando al cielo o al infierno estar aún durmiendo pero él presionó un poco más la mano al rededor de su cuello obligándola a aceptar la realidad.

-Aghh…

-Sue…lta…la -su cuerpo temblaba ahora producto de la venidera muerte- La mano sobre la herida, los ojos apenas abiertos en una diminuta rendija. Los de ella prontamente se llenaron de lágrimas, lo pateó con violencia haciendo caso omiso del brazo herido e intentando con todas sus fuerzas escapar de su agarre y acudir a él pero todo eso no hizo más que complacerlo un poco más.

-¿A caso no es lo que querías? –prosiguió en un tono mucho más seductor-

-Te ofrecí una salida pero susurraste su nombre…–la tomó con mayor soltura esta vez- una mano sobre el cuello y la otra dibujando la curvatura de su rostro como si en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a besarla. Ada cerró los ojos y apretó los labios tan pronto percibió su aroma y su respiración tan cerca de la propia. El asesino sonrió de nuevo -¿a caso no lo estaba pidiendo? la besó una única vez mordiendo su labio inferior al terminar y sin más la arrojó contra la pared esparciendo multitud de objetos a su alrededor- el hombre se debatió en un nuevo y doloroso espasmo y la mujer se retorcía ahora inútilmente en un nefasto intento por escapar. Camino en dirección de ella asegurándose de que el caballero tuviera una perfecta visión del espectáculo y sin más prosiguió.

-Te voy a conceder ahora, lo único que no me dieron…-la tenía boca abajo, susurrando a sus oídos como un amante por demás empedernido, colocó una mano sobre la espalda baja de la mujer que reaccionó inmediatamente tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo- la feminidad que irradiaba -tan diferente de la "otra"- sería delicioso simplemente…comenzar a beber.

-¿Redención? –sugirió entonces haciendo gala de un poco de autocontrol-

-La muerte…-espetó sádicamente y atravesó su piel con un gélido roce de su afilada mano- ella siseó en respuesta y el hombre se estremeció hasta quedar sin aliento esta vez. La idea de una sinfonía de muerte se le antojo de pronto de lo más exquisito y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no fue consciente del momento exacto en que la mujer rodó sobre sí misma y enterró un objeto afilado sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón-

-Intenta de nuevo…

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temblaba en espasmos que comenzaban a parecer de lo más placenteros a medida que los músculos volvían a la proporción adecuada pero no había forma de definir "durante cuánto tiempo" duraría esto. Comenzó a trabajar sus formas con movimientos lentos y perezosos, estaba caliente –producto de la transformación- y también dolorosamente sensitivo, se estremecía a la más delicada caricia y pronto deseo no estar solo en aquella olvidada habitación. Abrió los labios, bebió un poco de agua esperando que al menos eso apaciguara sus ansias. Quería bañarse en su sangre. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que en efecto. Era ese el elixir que necesitaba para permanecer por siempre humano. Cerró el paso del agua y admiro su reflejo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Los cabellos humedecidos pegados al rostro, la gruesa línea de sus labios y el color esmeralda de sus ojos apenas perceptible debajo de una cortinilla más de cabello. Fue bajando en su recorrido visual hasta posar la mirada en una nueva marca que ya no debería estar ahí. Apretó el puño de la mano libre y se llevo la otra al lugar donde solía estar su corazón…

…

Se quedó sin labia al tiempo que era consciente de esta nueva y hasta ahora desconocida sensación. Nunca antes algo había atravesado su coraza, Nunca antes, alguien había osado…derramar su sangre. –la idea lo horrorizo en demasía y la ira hizo presa de su ser, exclamó un nuevo sonido que no podía ser humano y tras extraer el afilado objeto de su pecho recuperó la apariencia de siempre. Mostró su verdadero y deformado rostro a la mujer que intentaba escapar pero ese privilegio lo había perdido ya. Levantó su afilada arma en alto y una vez en posición...

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gotas de sudor bajaban por el largo de su cuello hasta perderse en aquella unión donde él mismo desearía desfallecer, no iba a resistir mucho en tal posición, después de todo había pasado realmente mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron así…

-¿Vas a rendirte ahora?

-Sabes que no…-el moreno sonrió en respuesta, ya sabía a qué se atenía cuando se trataba de "luchar" contra esta mujer- lo desequilibró con un movimiento de piernas, la llave con que la sometía se abrió y así ambos cayeron cuerpo contra cuerpo sobre la gruesa colchoneta del piso, las respiraciones agitadas, los pechos humedecidos, las prendas adheridas a la piel. Valentine rompió el contacto tumbándose cual larga y esbelta era y él disfrutó con la vista que ofrecía su bien trabajado cuerpo temiendo que la "tranquilidad" de este momento pudiera llegar a perderse en cualquier segundo pero de ser así, él la protegería. Seguro como el infierno que en esta ocasión…él la protegería.

-Jill…-intento acercarse a su cuerpo pero la intensión se congeló en sus dedos tan pronto sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo-

-¿Ella es consciente de lo que está haciendo?

-Hace días que dejé de preocuparme por eso

-Pero podría asesinarla

-Tal vez desea que lo haga

-¿Y lo deseas tú? –la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, lo que en realidad deseaba era volver a tenerla bajo su cuerpo, explorar su piel, advertir cada uno de los cambios que el "virus" le había proferido y asegurarse a su vez de que el "ángel de la muerte" no hubiera dejado una sola marca sobre la que solía ser una muy tersa y nívea piel-

-No creo que quieras saber qué es lo que pienso…

-¿Y si yo te diera algo a cambio? –Chris dejó de pensar, quizá fuera un impulso o un acto meramente involuntario pero fue tan rápido que ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente seguro de qué fue lo que sucedió- la tenía donde quería…debajo de su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos, devorándola con la mirada y consumiéndola con su aliento-

-Dime qué fue lo que te hizo… -y esto lo susurró tan cerca de su rostro que la piel de la rubia se erizo por completo- apretó los puños, levantó el rostro y besó sus labios con fervor-

…

-¡Disparen! –gritó alguien en algún sitio y pronto se vio siendo presa del fuego enemigo, las balas atravesaban su carne, rebotaban sobre la flamante hoja de su hacha y la mujer se había arrojado al piso para cubrir el cuerpo yaciente con el propio.

-No me dejes…-susurraba a oídos sordos, colocando la mano libre sobre una herida que ya ni siquiera sangraba e intentando con la otra atraer algo de vida a su corazón-

-Leon, por favor…

¡Estaba harto de ellos! De esa escena que le recordaba algo que no quería observar y de la forma obsesiva con que se buscaban. –Si tanto querían pertenecerse, entonces él los uniría en el infierno.

-¡Ada! –gritaron esta vez pero ya era demasiado tarde- enterró el filo de su arma en la espalda de la mujer que dejo escapar un nuevo y ensordecedor aullido de dolor pero que a pesar de ello se resistía a soltar su cuerpo.

-No te perdonaré…si me dejas así te seguiré hasta el infierno y la eternidad no será suficiente para mitigar mi rencor.

La escena de sus cuerpos terminó por revelar aquello que se resistía a observar. Él estuvo de esa misma manera en algún momento y en algún lugar…

_-Por favor… -decía la mujer de sus sueños- él ya no tenía fortaleza alguna para abrir los ojos o levantar su cuerpo, sintió algo sobre su piel, un contacto ínfimo y cálido, ella sollozaba aferrada a su cuerpo-_

_-Abre los ojos…_

-¡BASTA! -gritó enloquecido mientras arremetía contra ella una y otra y otra vez- enardecido por la furia y por la sucesión de imágenes que se repetían dentro de su cabeza y que ya no quería ver.

Sus ojos, su rostro, todo en él dejo de ser humano, el hacha paso de ser una extensión de sí mismo a un objeto independiente y lo tomó con determinación férrea decidido a ultimarlos pero muy a su pesar eso no sucedió…

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ahh...-mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para reprimir el grito que siguió a ese primer espasmo de placer-

-Leon…

-Déjame amarte como quiero…

-¿Amar?

-Si…

Amaba el deseo reflejo en sus ojos, el largo de su cabello, el aroma de su sexo, la forma en que apartaba el rostro cuando besaba las marcas que ese bastardo había dibujado sobre su piel y la forma en que se estremecía debajo de su piel, la cadencia con que movía las caderas marcando un ritmo que prontamente lo volverá loco, sopesar la turgencia de sus pechos y masajear su plenitud hasta sentir su dureza con los dedos. Amaba escucharla gemir y pronunciar su nombre como si se tratara de algo oculto pero por sobre todas las cosas amaba saber que había rechazado a la muerte misma solo por permanecer un segundo más a su lado.

…

El arma cayó de pronto y su cuerpo volvió a la apariencia "mundana" tan pronto como un nuevo y profundo dolor se instalaba en su interior.

Un arma barbárica similar a una lanza estaba posada ahora sobre su pecho. Atravesando la carne de extremo a extremo, la tomó con la mano libre al tiempo que giraba y buscaba al autor de este nuevo tormento.

-Tú…-una delgada figura estaba de pie frente a él aunque no podía advertir su rostro pues lo llevaba oculto debajo de una elaborada capucha negra-

-¡Cómo llegaste aquí! -cuestionó el agresor y él sonrió de nueva cuenta al tiempo que extraía el arma y observaba una punta articulada con varias patas coronadas con cabeza de diamante, la arrojó a un lado, junto al cuerpo de los otros dos que ya estaban siendo incorporados a marchas forzadas-

-Él me lo dijo...

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

-Ahh…pero sí lo es. Yo iba a acabar con su vida y él me mostró el rostro de esa mujer, quiso creer que se encontraba a su lado, en esta misma habitación de hecho, rodeándola con sus brazos, susurrando aquello que jamás confesó…

-¡Cómo podrías saber eso! –el comando que entró junto con esta nueva persona había terminado de extraer los cuerpos de sus "juguetes" y ahora estaban estratégicamente posicionados a ambos lados de "ella"

-Me lo mostró…cuando saboree su sangre

-Qué eres…-espetó ahora adoptando una posición de ataque, la capucha ocultaba sus formas, pero él era un cazador por demás experto podía discernir entre hombres y mujeres no por la complexión o la estructura ósea sino por el olor que expelían sus cuerpos y ésta mujer olía de lo más exquisito-

-El ángel de la muerte...

-Intenta algo mejor que eso... -el comando levanto sus armas, pero ella movió un brazo para hacer que las bajaran-

Así que le gustaba jugar con fuego…bueno él tendría que ser todo un caballero y enseñar todas sus cartas.

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Describió su silueta con ayuda de un afilado dedo y sin más quebrantó la superficie. Siseó al saberse aún vulnerable pero no sería un estado permanente. Recuperaría fuerzas y cumpliría su promesa...

...

Lanzó un primer movimiento que fue bloqueado con ayuda de una nueva arma pero no era su carne lo que estaba buscando. La capucha cayó al igual que algunos cabellos sueltos revelando las formas que estaba más que ansioso por poder vislumbrar. Un rostro precioso y un cuerpo mejor que el que se había atrevido a imaginar, le ofreció una inclinación entonces recuperando mínimamente la apariencia humana. Siempre le había gustado alardear frente a las damas pero ese era un gustillo que se dejaría para después. Se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo, chocando sus armas y deleitándose con el roce de sus cuerpos pero después de un rato era evidente el ligero cambio en sus movimientos. Se había vuelto lento y su vista comenzaba a fallar. Dirigió de nueva cuenta su atención al lugar que solía ocupar su –corazón- y se encontró con que la herida que abriera esa primer mujer no había logrado cerrar.

Un descuido. Solo se había tratado de eso. Él bajo la guardia y por ello su coraza se vio amenazada. No había nada de especial en ella o en el arma que empuñó.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –espetó la rubia que había recuperado al fin su alabarda- él la ignoró, sería tan fácil partirla en dos con ayuda de su afilada arma –si es que aún tuviera la fortaleza para empuñarla-

-Te voy a ofrecer un trato….-decía la mujer, pero ya no lograba concentrarse en ella, pensaba en su cuerpo- En la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde que se "despertó" nunca había bebido tal cantidad de sangre en un periodo tan reducido de tiempo, nunca había enfrentado tal cantidad de oponentes y por supuesto. Nunca se había dejado observar por tal número de personas… ¿Y si su cuerpo no estaba listo para ello?

-Tú me dices quién te envió aquí y yo te perdono la vida…

-Ja! –podría estar teniendo algunas "dificultades" en este preciso segundo pero no por ello se iba a dejar manejar por una "simple" mujer, le dedico una nueva y sugerente mirada y sin más volvió a arremeter en su contra, cortó mas cabellos con un movimiento de su afilada mano y se regodeo con la expresión enfadada de su bonito rostro.

-¿Sabes que yo también te podría ofrecer uno? –recuperó la posición defensiva y un ligero cambio se dibujo en su rostro, sus ojos ya no eran grises o azules, ahora parecían enrojecidos, casi del mismo color que los propios-

-¿Qué trato podría ser ese? –lanzó una nueva estocada y él la esquivo ceremoniosamente –y casi sin esfuerzo- le dirigió una patada y no pudo evitar notar que no era que él se hubiera vuelto más lento, era ella quién se movía a la misma velocidad que él, pero eso no podía ser cierto ¿o sí? –la atrapó entre sus formas valiéndose de un juego de brazos y piernas y susurró a su oído de la misma forma en que hacía con cada una de sus selectas víctimas.

Ella estremeció a su contacto, era atractivo –jodidamente atractivo e irradiaba testosterona por cada maldito poro de la piel- Un primer dedo sobre el sugerente escote de su entallado traje de comando y ella perdió la razón y el aliento a la vez-

-¿Deseas la muerte?

-Ahh…-intentó resistir, intentó pensar, intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento poco coherente de su mente pero había algo en ese B.O.W que se lo impedía, abrió su carne...enterró un afilado dedo sobre su piel y ella…

**~~6~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El soldado la besó de nuevo pero las ideas ya estaban instaladas en cabeza, ese hombre "volvería por ella" se lo había dicho en un susurro tan intimo que…-se aferró un poco más a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar advertir la desesperación en su roce, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ese nuevo gesto que no podía pertenecer a ella pero que sin embargo debía ser el gesto real. ¿Tenía miedo de él? ¿Hambre de él? ¿Desesperación por un futuro incierto? O quizá solo se tratara de lo inesperado del momento…

-¿Vas a decírmelo ahora?

-Volverá…

-¿Qué?

…

-¡Directora! –gritó alguien en algún sitio y el fuego comenzó de nuevo- las balas habrían atravesado la carne del asesino de no ser porque decidió utilizarla de barrera humana-

-Mmmh...-la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, sin ningún pudor y ella se sintió desnuda ante la profundidad de su mirada- el comando se reagrupó de nuevo y él aumentó la profundidad de la herida en su pecho. Aproximó sus labios a sus oídos y sin más susurró-

-Volveré… -la arrojó contra los soldados que apenas si tuvieron oportunidad para desviar sus tiros o soltar las armas y sin más…desapareció.

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sangre volvía a impregnar las comisuras de sus labios, disfruto de la sensación mientras advertía como la herida cerraba dejando a su paso solo aquella diminuta marca. Maldijo para sus adentros apretando los puños y pronto fue consciente de todos los sonidos del derredor. Alguien se había atrevido a "profanar" su lugar de descanso. Mejor para él, aún estaba hambriento y requeriría mucha más fortaleza para acudir a su encuentro y devolverle el "favor" Se pego contra la pared detrás de la puerta del baño y aguardó a que su presa hiciera sola el trabajo. Cerró los ojos, buscó su aroma. Era una mujer. Pero no una cualquiera. Se trataba de aquella capaz de arrebatarle el aliento y poner a prueba su autocontrol.

-Steve... –la puerta se abrió de pronto y antes de que se diera cuenta ya la tenía contra la pared-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Trabajo para el gobierno, así te encontré –tenía la mano sobre su cuello cortándole la respiración, el aroma que despedía inundaba sus sentidos y su cuerpo aún estaba realmente necesitado de cierto consuelo.

-¿Sabes que podría matarte solo por eso?

-Sí, pero no lo harás…

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque has tenido muchas oportunidades y sigo aquí… -lo devoró con la mirada, al tiempo que sus manos se posaban sobre las de él- su contacto era eléctrico, casi tanto como el sonido de su voz y el leve jadeo de su respiración-

-Estás viva solo porque yo…

-Me deseas…-eso era cierto- pero no era ella a quién deseaba. Era su recuerdo, la imagen robada. Aquella pudo y nunca fue.

-¿Así que has venido a entregarte a mí?

-Si…-estúpida mujer- sonrió cómo siempre lo hacía cuando sometía a una suculenta presa, presionó aún más la mano alrededor de su cuello y esta vez consiguió arrebatarle del todo el sentido. Se quedaría con ella. Después de todo…alguno de ellos tendría que echarla de menos en algún momento.

…

-¡Qué está sucediendo! –demandaba Chris al tiempo que cogía a uno de los soldados por sorpresa-

-Tenemos un intruso, violaron el sistema de seguridad del pabellón de alta, muy posiblemente se trate de…

-Ada Wong…-el soldado asintió apresuradamente mientras veía al resto de su escuadra marcharse sin él-

-Capitán, lo siento pero tengo que…

-Libérame…

-La directora se está haciendo cargo del intruso. Y las instrucciones respecto de usted, siguen siendo mantenerlo "preso" -le ofreció un saludo en posición de firmes y sin más se reincorporó a la acción-

-¡Maldición! –bramaba el capitán a punto de sangrar sus nudillos mientras golpeaba repetidamente contra la pared-

-Yo podría sacarnos de aquí…-sugirió sin mucho interés desde su posición-…aunque no va a gustarte cómo

-Solo hazlo –ella sonrió esta vez- así que en verdad seguía "preocupándose" por ella, no le importaba demasiado lo que pasara con Jill, pero tenía interés en saber si algún buen samaritano decidía ultimar la vida de esa "maldita mujer" se levantó de su sitió agitó sus cabellos para que cayeran con mayor soltura sobre su espalda, humedeció sus labios, alisó sus ropas y esperó a que un segundo soldado se pasara por ahí, al tenerlo en la mira…atacó a su presa.

-Ahh! -el soldado frenó su actividad al tiempo que Chris se ponía de los mil colores pues ella había tenido la bendita idea de derribarlo para quedar atrapada debajo de su cuerpo-

-¡Capitán qué es lo qué…-el joven abrió la puerta de seguridad y antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna otra cosa ella le guiño el ojo a su hermano que captó la idea de inmediato, dejó inconsciente al pobre muchacho y así ambos se vieron liberados-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-A veces solo improviso… -Chris desarmó al soldado, le entregó un arma a ella y tomó otra a su vez, cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron al pabellón de alta. Entre más avanzaban más parecía que lo hacían en sentido contrario, el personal médico movilizaba pacientes en camillas y sillas de ruedas, el comando armado controlaba civiles en puntos específicos, algunos les prestaban atención otros más parecían agradecer que fueran directo la "boca del lobo" como fuera ya no había vuelta atrás, apretaron el paso aumentando el ritmo de sus pulsaciones por el largo de las escaleras. Una intersección más, un juego de puertas más y ahí estaban ellos.

La cantidad de sangre en el cuerpo de ella solo podía ser comparada con la cantidad de sangre en las ropas de él. Estaban unidos en un abrazo tan íntimo que los paramédicos temblaban al intentar separarlos sin abrir aun más las heridas que profanaban su piel.

-¿Es que jamás vas a alejarte de él? -siseo de manera despectiva como si quisiera ser ella misma quien separara sus cuerpos pero para qué hacerlo si era más que evidente que ambos estaban...

-Rápido! -por fin los habían separado y ahora estabilizaban sus cuerpos sobre camillas improvisadas, revisaban los signos vitales, cortaban las ropas y limpiaban las heridas a fin de determinar la magnitud de daño recibido-

-Necesitamos un quirófano y múltiples unidades de sangre. Ya!

-Sí señor! -algunos salieron disparados y otros más abrían espacio para colocar catéteres y comenzar a suministrar algo de liquido y sangre- Nadie reparaba en ellos, relajó los músculos, bajó el arma y se acomodó contra la pared sin dejar de mirar cómo es que la vida escapaba a sus cuerpos.

-¡No está respirando! ¡No hay suficiente sangre para bombear el corazón...

-Ella también ha perdido demasiada sangre…

-¡Los cortes son limpios! No han comprometido órganos vitales…

_-¿Cómo?_

-¡Quirófano 3 está listo!

-Andando...

-Yo creo que no...-Claire les cortó el paso –ante la mirada atónita de Chris- y apuntó al mayor de ellos con su arma.

-Señorita qué es lo que…

-¿Pudieron ver a la criatura que les hizo eso?

-De qué está usted…

-¿Era joven, apuesto, de mirada arrebatadora y sonrisa sádica? –los paramédicos se habían quedado sin habla. ¿Es que a caso esta mujer...

-¿Lo era?

-Era un puñetero B.O.W –gritó el más joven de ellos, colocándose frente al cañón de su arma sin el menor atisbo de vacilación-

-¿Lo eliminaron?

-No y déjalos pasar o me veré obligada a arrestarte en una celda subterránea esta vez. Sonrió al reconocer el timbre de su voz, se hizo a un lado sin mucha ceremonia y no pudo evitar notar que la espía yacía boca abajo, las heridas en su espalda eran por demás grotescas. Relamió sus labios con devoción, ciertamente detestaba la idea de que Steve hubiera probado la sangre de esa mujer pero le agradaba el hecho de que al fin estuviera muriendo.

-Chris… -el aludido giro el rostro aún sin terminar de creer en lo que veía y lo que encontró ahora sí que lo desconcertó- Jill Valentine estaba detrás de él, las ropas casi hechas jirones, el rostro impregnado de sangre y sus cabellos cortados irregularmente a la altura de los hombros -otra vez-

-Jill! Pero qué mier…-la rubia lo hizo callar como solía hacer ahora con una leve inclinación de su rostro- Escapó, pero volverá. Necesito que pongas a todas las personas de este sector en un lugar seguro. Harper y Hunnigan podrán ayudarte a localizar unidades médicas para transferir a los heridos, en cuanto al personal armado…

-¡Un cuerno con los soldados armados! ¿Por qué dejaron que te sucediera eso?

-Aún poseo ciertas cualidades del virus T, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso no quiere decir que seas invencible

-Exacto…-Chris intentaba comprender el sentido oculto de sus palabras cuando era Claire la que realmente estaba enterada de todo el contexto-

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Hacer a quién? –respondió la rubia fríamente desde su posición-

-Steve…

-Burnside está muerto…

-Sé que es él…

-¿Estás segura de eso? Aún si Wesker lo conservó todos esos años, no hay razón alguna para creer que no murió al momento exacto en que todo voló hasta los cimientos.

-Tú sigues aquí

-Le gustaban las rubias, lamento no fuera el caso de él…-Claire enfureció de inmediato, intentó pasarla de largo y ver por sí misma la "escena del crimen" pero la rubia se lo impidió-

-No estarás pensando que puedes irte así como así…

-¿De qué…

-Ya que aseveras conocer al responsable de todo esto, te quiero en custodia hasta que envíe a alguien que pueda interrogarte debidamente

-¿Estás demasiado ocupada para hacerlo tú?

-Mejor usas esa boca para rogar porque no hayan muerto. O te haré responsable a ti por sus muertes

-Jill –intervino el moreno pero ambas féminas pasaron de él-

-No tienes...

-¿Pruebas?

-Tengo un casquillo y muestras de sangre recuperadas en tu casa…

-¿Qué?

-Leon, enfrentó a ese B.O.W por ti…

-Eso no…

-Pero aquí estás tú, defendiendo a su agresor y sin una pisca de arrepentimiento

-Yo…

-Llévenla a máxima seguridad, no sé como escaparon de la sala de interrogatorio pero no sucederá de nuevo.

**~~8~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Directora… -la persona que recién entraba se puso de los mil colores tan pronto descubrió sus cuerpos en aquel interesante ángulo- …lo siento. -el moreno se hizo a un lado, no había conseguido mayor información de sus labios y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer saberla- se incorporó y extendió su brazo para ayudarla a la vez.

-No interrumpiste nada, ¿qué sucede?

-Tenemos los resultados de los análisis de Wong y Kennedy

-¿Cuál es su estado?

-El virus desapareció de su sistema, no parece haber secuelas o consecuencias del mismo. Sus vitales son estables, masa muscular, glóbulos de sangre. El "experimento" resulto como esperábamos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso ¿dónde están ahora? –el soldado volvió a ponerse de los mil colores otra vez-

-Bueno…

-No importa… -sonrió para sus adentros y se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la locura de todo eso- la sangre y sus cuerpos-

…

-¡Entró en paro!

-No tenemos suficiente sangre para ambos!

-Usen la mía…

-¿Quién…-la rubia volvió el rostro que seguía mancillado y visiblemente alterado para encontrarse con la afable mirada de Sherry Birkin-

-¿Cómo te…

-Helena me contacto, me explicó la situación. Si usas mi sangre es probable que algunas cualidades de la misma puedan rehabilitar sus cuerpos.

-También es probable que no lo soporten y mueran al instante –cortó Chambers desde su posición con ambas manos sobre la espalda de la espía-

-Ya están muriendo de todas maneras... -todos en la sala guardaron un incómodo silencio y concentraron sus miradas en ella, detestaba esta parte del "trabajo" pero Birkin tenía un punto en esto. Ya estaban muriendo y ella misma se había visto beneficiada en el pasado por las cualidades del virus G

-Háganlo… -los paramédicos no perdieron tiempo, la llevaron a una mesa junto al cuerpo de Leon, colocaron el catéter y comenzaron a transferir su sangre, la reacción fue casi instantánea, una serie de espasmos que culminaron con el cierre de la herida en su abdomen bajo, poco después de eso la herida en el pectoral cerró y su corazón volvió a bombear por sí mismo, lo escucharon jadear y poco después gritar de auténtico dolor. El catéter fue retirado, volvieron a estabilizar su cuerpo y trabajar sobre él. Cuando se hubo calmado la primera cosa coherente que susurró fue el nombre de ella. Sus heridas eran mayores a las de él pero por lo menos su corazón no había dejado de bombear, repitieron el proceso pero su reacción fue mucho más severa, las heridas en la espalda comenzaron a cerrar al tiempo que los huesos volvían a la posición adecuada y su cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor. El rubio la escuchó gritar e intentó acudir a su encuentro, les costó una verdadera batalla hacerle entender que estaban a salvo y estaban juntos. Cuando las heridas de ella cerraron y su brazo volvió a la posición adecuada perdió el conocimiento de nuevo. Aún estaba demasiado débil. Se había negado a probar alimento o beber agua –previo al ataque- los médicos sospechaban tratara de quitarse la vida pero no lo había hecho. No se había rendido y ahora estaba totalmente segura de que no lo haría. El periodo de luto de las personas podía llevar semanas, inclusive meses y cada quién se castigaba a su manera. Chris había decidido abrir una brecha entre ellos y ella había decidido erigir edificios sobre la misma, ambos se habían abandonado en su momento y ahora lucharía por reencontrarlo de nuevo. Ella lo había salvado. Él la había salvado…Qué tan estúpidos tenían que ser para no darse cuenta de lo que sentían.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a mis queridas amigas: **CMosser **y** Motoko Draculia.** Sin sus constantes amenazas esto no se habría logrado..jajaja. Cabe mencionar ahora que espero haber logrado q la espera valiera la pena en caso contrario...intentaré mejorar en la siguiente entrega. Me disculpo también si hubo errores gramático-espaciales. La cosa es que cambie tanto este fic q ya había perdido el hilo d la idea origina. No me odien! He tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina y tmb tuve gripe y...en fin.

La recomendación musical de esta noche es: **Ain't Afraid to Die** de **Dir en Grey**

Besos y abrazos para: **Fatty Rose Malfoy **y**Heart of girl**. Gracias x seguir la historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Romance

_¡Saluditos! Antes de comenzar esta apasionante velada he de aclarar un par de puntos ya q m han dicho q mi forma d escribir no es del todo apropiada. Así que como tip. Les informo que lo que está en letras cursivas pertenece a escenas del pasado, así como pensamientos de los personajes. Además he incluido un breve "song fic" dentro de esta entrega por lo que deberán prestar atención a las parejas que interactúan en el. -Espero haya sido de ayuda- y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber si creen que son necesarias las "instrucciones" antes de cada cap. A partir de este punto. Sin más x el momento los dejo para q lean y los comentarios como siempre, los respondemos abajo. XOXO_

* * *

**_Cap.11  
Romance._**

**_Ah, la última escena ha comenzado ahora._**

**_Ah, tu cuchillo se hunde en mi pecho._**

**_Profundamente, así...ah, profundamente._**

**~~1~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre su cuello y la mujer se desvaneció de manera inmediata, la dejo caer contra la fría loseta del piso y procedió a buscar algo con qué cubrir su cuerpo.

-Steve… -el asesino se congeló a medio camino del cuarto del baño y su habitación personal- ¿Por qué insistía en llamarlo de esa manera? –la miró de soslayo- con la luz adecuada sus facciones se parecían a las de "ella" pero no había forma de que fueran la misma. Volvió sobre sus pasos, su piel ya se había secado contrario de los cabellos que caían apelmazados por el largo de los hombros hasta alcanzar buena parte de los omoplatos. La tomó de nuevo con algo de rudeza esta vez, respiraba entrecortadamente y ahora había una ligera impresión sobre su rostro a la altura del pómulo derecho. –se había lastimado al caer- Sopesó la herida, la vio abrir los labios y proferir un nuevo y aterrador sonido.

-Por favor...

-Abre los ojos…-eran "sus palabras" en labios de esta desconocida mujer- La examinó de nuevo, estudiando las delicadas líneas de su rostro- la mujer de sus sueños, tenía la misma piel clara, el mismo color de cabello pero no podía ser la misma.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué insistes en torturarme de esta manera? -abrió los labios de nuevo y poco después comenzó a abrir los ojos- la mujer de sus recuerdos poseía una mirada transparente, cálida y llena de decisión. Contrario de ella en cuya mirada solo podía advertir el dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Steve...-sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo- ¿Qué vería ella en él? El completo rechazo, la total indiferencia o estaba tan cegada como para creer que en realidad podrían servir de algo sus inútiles intentos de cortejo.

-Ya te dije que no soy él

-¿Entonces quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -sus ojos lo devoraban con la mirada, su dolor le embriagaba, su incertidumbre le perturbaba, rechazó su mirada y se concentró en su pregunta- ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Su nombre era todos y ninguno a la vez.

Era el que le dieron los hombres que lo encontraron e intentaron abusar de él al creerlo solo un niño estúpido y desvalido. Era el nombre que le daban las mujeres de la noche al vender sus placeres y de quienes aprendió prontamente el arte de la seducción y era también el nombre de esa primer mujer….a la que asesinó.

-Vincent, ése es mi nombre. Y ya te he dicho lo que soy. El ángel de la muerte...-la apartó de su lado- apenas si recordaba haberla acomodado sobre sus muslos, ella se incorporó de inmediato alcanzando a sostener su mano entre las suyas-

-Qué crees qu…

-¿Aún estás herido? –la insinuación en sus palabras le hizo enfurecer- ¿quién era ella para recordarle de pronto la imperfección en su antaña nívea piel? –la destruyó con la mirada pero apenas si se percató, estaba concentrada ahora en la herida de su pecho, colocó una mano sobre la superficie- Su contacto volvía a resultar estremecedor y nostálgico. Se dejó hacer sintiendo como sus dedos subían y bajaban trabajando aquella herida que él mismo acababa de abrir hasta que el roce cesó y lo siguiente que vino fue la humedad de sus labios- Una parte de si mismo estremeció de gozo. Había pasado mucho…realmente mucho. Desde la última vez que consumó su deseo.

-Tómame…

-¿Qué?

-Cómo lo hiciste con ellas… -el asesino sonrió ahora- así que de "eso" se trataba esto- recordaba la sangre de "Ada" así como las imágenes que le mostró.

_Un lugar que parecía olvidado por la sombra misma de Dios y un cuerpo bajo el suyo. Un cuerpo siendo sanado por sus manos expertas poco antes de ser abandonado al silencio._

_-No te vayas…-decía aquel que yacía ahora agónicamente en el piso- …ella lo miró de soslayo, no pronunció palabra alguna pero en su mente se formó una única palabra que definiría su relación. –Lo siento. _

_Esa imagen sería la que se llevaría a la tumba. La constante tortura de lo que hubiera pasado de haberse quedado a su lado. Al igual que la otra. Su sangre era diferente, tenía una consistencia ligeramente más espesa y un sabor mucho más oscuro como si se tratara de chocolate amargo. Las imágenes de la mente de Jill eran confusas se difractaban constantemente y lo único que parecía constante era la presencia de un hombre que no le era del todo desconocido. El soldado a quién perdonó la vida por su cercanía con "esta" desconocida mujer._

-Hazlo ahora...-repitió de nuevo mientras apartaba su larga cortinilla de cabello y le ofrecía su cuerpo inclinando el cuello a 45º-

-¿Es que a caso deseas la muerte?

-Sí...-sus ojos le desafiaron de nuevo y por segunda ocasión encontró a la persona ansiada en su mirada- el recuerdo hizo estragos en su corazón y no pudo más que aceptar el hecho de que en realidad...estaba deseoso por complacer su "último" deseo.

-Bien, pero tendrás que complacerme primero…

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ataviado con los colores de la noche en su totalidad se abría paso por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad, aún no sabía si se trataba de un acto estratégico, un capricho o quizá solo estuviera cayendo en la trampa de nuevo pero su imagen le torturaba. No había dejado de pensar en su cuerpo destrozado al interior de aquella diminuta celda. El largo de sus piernas impregnado de sangre al igual que su rostro y el brazo derecho en aquel complicado ángulo completamente roto. ¿estaría respirando aún? ¿estaría huyendo del peligro? ¿estaría en algún lugar...mirando el mismo cielo? No lo sabía y eso solo aumentaba su tortura. El rubio estaba con vida, Alec se lo había dicho y él mismo divisó una imagen de video donde recorría las calles del Garden District como alma que lleva el diablo hasta dirigirse a la zona industrial de la ciudad. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y si él estaba con vida, entonces ¿Dónde estaba ella? Dejó de pensar, pagó el transbordo y se abrió paso por un estrecho pasillo que le conduciría a un segundo tren que lo llevaría de regreso. A las 6 de la tarde, la hora en que la luz del sol se mezclaba con la luna. él haría detonar las bombas y soltaría un nuevo y devastador virus que los "destruiría" a todos.

-Mamá ¿por qué tenemos que ir ahora?

-Papi tuvo un accidente, ¿recuerdas? No podía salir del hospital pero ya le dieron el alta... -pasó a las mujeres de largo dedicando una siniestra mirada a la niña que soltó la mano de su madre y comenzó a correr aterrada hasta el otro lado del andén-

-Anna, no corras! -¿y si no la había visto porque aún estaba sanando sus heridas? Era poco probable, pero al menos ya era algo.

-Señor...

-¿Sí?

-¿Me permite revisar su bolso? -ja!- estúpido policía. Asintió de mala manera y el oficial procedió a revisar su maleta de viaje con ayuda de otro y una lamparilla portátil- demasiado tarde pensó para sus adentros, los 7 dispositivos habían sido instalados en las vías de transbordo más congestionadas de Nueva York. Ahora solo llevaba consigo algunos libros que jamás había leído un celular desechable y un compacto de maquillaje que perteneció...a ella.

-Puede seguir su camino, disculpe la molestia.

-No hay de qué -sonrió socarronamente y pasó de largo no sin antes disfrutar con el hecho de que al llegar la noche muy posiblemente esos dos caminarían por los pasillos clamando por sangre humana-

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Christopher Redfield, dirigió una nueva mirada a su compañera de batallas, esta correspondió a su gesto y justo cuando se disponía a dar la vuelta y comenzar a seguir a su segundo al mando una fuerte puñalada se instaló en su pecho. Perdió el equilibrio y se llevó la mano libre al corazón, Jill se aterró de inmediato, Daniel hizo acopio de sus rápidos reflejos y tomó a su capitán antes de que se impactara contra el piso, Chris se disculpó y permaneció unos segundos más encogido sobre sí mismo. Esta sensación, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no la percibía de nuevo? veinte, no, cinco años. La recordaba de cuando sus padres murieron en aquel fatídico accidente y también del día en que Jill saltó junto con Wesker por esa jodida ventana.

-Claire... -la rubia entendió de inmediato y envió al segundo al mando a rastrear la ubicación de su hermana-

-Pídele a Ingrid que rastree la señal de su PDA de inmediato.

-Sí Directora.

-Quiero a todos los activos alerta también.

-¿De…debería llamar al agente Kennedy?

-¿Qué tan seguro estás de lo que están haciendo?

-Se...instalaron cámaras en la habitación de la señorita por si "ese" hombre volvía y según el reporte, él único que ha entrado, ha sido él...

-Déjalos en paz entonces...-el soldado asintió y se marchó de manera inmediata- Chris bufó de nuevo apretando los puños esta vez-

-Ya basta de "castigarlos"

-Ese hombre, destruyó a mi hermana...

-Él no lo hizo

-¿De parte de quién se supone que estás?

-De la verdad, y Kennedy no había tocado a esa mujer hasta ahora.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?

-El gremio

-¿Qué?

-El gremio asesinó a Yuri Demir, ese es el precio por "amar" a alguien si es que perteneces al gremio de loto.

-¿De qué mier...

-Ellos asesinaron a mi madre, por eso Dick y yo vivíamos en las sombras, por eso nos escondíamos como ratas y allanábamos casas para poder dormir en una cómoda cama o tomar una merecida ducha...

-Jill...

-Siempre creí que huíamos porque mi padre no era más que un ladrón y asesino. Pero me equivoqué. ¿Sabías que en verdad disfruté cuando se lo llevaron preso? Aceptó todos los cargos, insistió en que yo no tenía nada que ver con los mismos, cuando era yo la experta en cerraduras. Era yo quién tenía buen ojo para las "víctimas" quién llego a seducir a algunos hombres para que mi padre les atacara por espalda. Aceptó la culpa y la pena de muerte. Y yo me sentí por primera vez en mi vida libre. Jamás visité su celda, le enviaba comida, me encargaba de que estuviera bien atendido pero jamás volví a verlo hasta el día de su ejecución.

**...**

_-Jilly, Jilly...mírate ahora, cuánto has crecido... -él había envejecido como 20 años o más- su rostro cansado, las gruesas líneas de la edad surcando su frente y sus mejillas, las bolsas de los ojos por falta de sueño pero no fue eso lo que la mato- lo que en realidad terminó por asesinarla fue verse en su mirada y encontrar el mismo afecto y amor._

_-Dick, yo..._

_-Te has vuelto fuerte, ¿no es cierto? Me dijeron que perteneces a una unidad especial ahora, la única mujer de tu escuadra. -ella asintió desde su posición- Ellos te cuidarán, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Sí_

_-Me alegro tanto por eso...Aún si te encuentran ya no podrán lastimarte_

_-¿Quién querría lastimarme?_

_-Tuvimos suerte Jilly..._

_-Papá de qué..._

_-No como ellos, masacraron a la familia entera y por último la tomaron a ella..._

_-¿De quién..._

_-Toda una dinastía en una sola noche -y todo fue por amor- ¿Recuerdas aún lo que te enseñe?_

_-Sin emociones, Sin nombres, Sin lazos, ni sentimientos...-Dick asintió ahora concentrándose de nuevo en sus recuerdos- Se dijo que su vestido era blanco, pero se volvió rojo al caminar entre los cuerpos de sus familiares muertos- Era casi de tu edad..._

_-Dick..._

_-Jamás se permitió la presencia de una niña en el gremio pero los Wong eran especiales. No podían desaparecer del todo así que la tomaron a ella para que algún día sus hijos preservaran el legado y si te encontraban a ti. Si descubrían que Aidén no había sido el único que rompió las reglas y formó una familia...te harían lo mismo._

_-Qué..._

_-Pero lo descubrieron, lo he pensado estos últimos años, encerrado en esta maldita celda, repasando en mi memoria cada detalle de aquel terrible día y no consigo vislumbrar cómo fue que lo supieron. Te tomé en brazos mientras tu madre...oh tu madre...-Dick rompió en llanto pero no dejó de hablar- comenzamos a correr y años después seguimos corriendo._

_Sé que me odiaste por todo eso. Por no dejarte ir a la escuela, por no dejarte tener amigos, por no dejarte usar ropa linda o proferirte alguna clase de afecto pero era necesario para mantenerte a salvo...Tienes que saber ahora que todo lo que siempre quise fue mantenerte a salvo._

_-No es cierto...-decía ella a punto de romper en llanto-_

_-Si sobrevivió al "entrenamiento" esa niña debe ser ahora una mujer, puede que te busque algún día, puede que desee venganza porque él era mi mejor amigo. Aidén Wong era mi mejor amigo y yo no moví un solo dedo para evitar su asesinato._

_-No puedes estar..._

_-Le temen a la "luz" desean mantenerse en secreto hasta que tengan los recursos suficientes para enfrentarse directamente con el gobierno así que por eso te insistí tanto en que te unieras a los "chicos buenos" No podrán tocarte ahora pero deberías temer de ella. Las deudas en esta vida siempre se pagan Jilly. Yo pagaré ahora por permitirme amar a tu madre pero te diré algo. No me arrepiento. Y cuando vaya a esa sala y el verdugo pregunte mis últimas palabras. Aquel será mi epitafio. Tú sigues con vida así que no. No me arrepiento._

**...**

Lo investigué poco después de eso, tenía que saber si lo que decía mi padre tenía algún fundamento o se trataban solo de las palabras desesperadas de un moribundo y así fue como la encontré. La versión oficial hablaba de un incendio que consumió la enorme mansión de los Wong hasta los cimientos y otras más hablaban de un suicidio colectivo al perder todas sus propiedades, acciones y cuentas bancarias por una mala inversión en la bolsa. Como fuere, la dinastía que databa de 200 años en la China central desapareció de pronto y al parecer a nadie le importó.

Días después me descubrió Wesker burlando el sistema de seguridad interna de algunos servidores a fin de dar con el "gremio" no se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le dije pero insistió en que no sería más que una redomada pérdida de tiempo.

No se movían en la era "moderna" vivían en la época que les vio nacer. Era bárbaros con armas medievales e instrucciones asesinas que se habían prohibido hacía muchos años atrás.

_-Se que quieres encontrar una "justificación" a lo que te hizo tu padre pero el daño ya está hecho. Déjalo descansar y sigue adelante. _

Lo intenté por espacio de algunos meses pero como bien sabrás nunca se me ha dado eso de "hacer lo que tengo que hacer" Barry me ayudó a burlar un nuevo servidor, indague en archivos públicos y poco a poco comencé a hilar algunos puntos.

Había una mujer involucrada en varios casos sin resolver, la prensa comenzaba a llamarla "Reina Escarlata" por la marca de lápiz labial encontrada en la escena del crimen y a la vez comenzaban a desaparecer personas en las cercanías de nuestra zona.

-Raccoon

-Así es, perdí el interés en las palabras de mi padre concentrándome ahora en esas pobres personas pero en cuanto hubo pasado todo y reconocí su nombre en los archivos lo recordé de nuevo.

-Ada Wong

-Kennedy la mencionó en su reporte, estaba muerta y quería saber por qué

-¿Crees que el gremio esté relacionado con la muestra de virus que se llevó?

-Ella dice que no, su participación en el Bio Terrorismo tuvo más que ver con Wesker que con ellos. Albert le ofreció un trato, ella le daba el virus y él destruiría el gremio.

-La engañó

-Y ella le devolvió el favor

-¿Para quién trabaja ahora?

-No me lo ha dicho y no pienso presionarla al respecto

-¿Crees que quiera vengarse de ti?

-Sabía perfectamente bien quién era mi padre

-Dick no tuvo otra opción

-Tampoco ella...

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Complacerlo, era lo único que quería desde la primera vez que lo vio..._

Se arrodilló junto a él, aspiró el aroma que despedía su piel aún desnuda y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro a aquel prominente y perfectamente bien esculpido manjar. Si aún se tratara de la mujer de antes, Claire habría comenzado con succiones lentas a medida que jugueteaba con los testículos de su ahora amante pero esa mujer ya no era ella, ni tampoco lo era él.

El fruto prohibido. La culminación de sus más profundos deseos se mostraba al fin ante ella así que lo devoró de un solo movimiento y de una sola vez, para su sorpresa el pelirrojo jadeó complacido con ello, aumentó el ritmo de las succiones y su miembro erecto endureció un poco más, fue de adentro hacia afuera como su prometido le había enseñado y pronto advirtió la presencia de unas diminutas gotas que no hicieron más que aumentar su propio deseo, pensó en dedicarle un ligero mordisco entonces pero el pelirrojo la tomó de nuevo -de los cabellos esta vez- y la instó a incorporar su cuerpo.

-¿Has tenido suficiente?... -su voz- era todo lo que necesitaba para conseguir "explotar" Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y un delicioso escozor comenzó a torturarla desde el nacimiento del vientre hasta terminar en la punta de los pies. Ya no creía tener fuerzas suficientes para mantener sus rodillas juntas, estaba demasiado excitada ahora y necesitaba tenerlo dentro de su piel o moriría en ese preciso segundo aunque por la forma desapasionada con que él la miraba resultaba más que evidente que era eso lo que deseaba.

La aprisionó contra su piel desnuda colocando una mano al rededor de su cintura para con la otra comenzar a arrebatar el sencillo vestido de una sola pieza que había elegido para él, la tela resbaló por su piel también desnuda y al verse por fin liberada apretó sus pechos contra él frotando sus endurecidos pezones contra la cálida superficie del asesino que no hizo más que volver a sisear arrebatadoramente a su oído.

-Steve…-comenzó a besarlo de pronto y él sonrió con devoción a medida que bajaba con su mano diestra hasta conseguir posarla sobre la parte interna de su entrepierna -mordió sus labios para no gritar- no quería parecer demasiado desesperada por poseerlo pero ¿qué más podía parecer justo ahora? Si sus movimientos sobre su inflamado sexo eran firmes y certeros, estimulaba su plenitud sin siquiera tocarla o quizá solo lo estuviera haciendo en los puntos indicados- soltó un débil jadeo de satisfacción, aferrándose a su carne para no perder el piso y el asesino la dejó hacer para poder aproximarse a su rostro.

-¿Lo has tenido? -mordió su lóbulo izquierdo y ella respondió con un movimiento más de caderas buscando que sus dedos se hundieran aún más profundamente en su sexo y así fue como lo hizo, la humedad en su interior era tal que sus dedos se desplazaban ahora sin ninguna clase de decoro o pudor, estaba próxima a llegar al punto y él…también.

-Porque esto es…lo que yo quiero.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos esta vez y sintió una puñalada de dolor que jamás había experimentado con anterioridad.

Steve la había mordido, lo había hecho en el pasado pero esto era diferente, sus manos alargadas rompían su carne y sus afilados dientes… -cerró los ojos obligándose a no pensar más- imaginando que este nuevo dolor podía provenir de su sexo poseyéndola con fervor y entonces la invadió una oleada infinita de satisfacción.

-Ahmmm

-Shh…-los ojos de Steve quemaban como el hielo, indiferentes, frívolos, carentes de cualquier emoción o atisbo de calor pero ella sabía que eso no era cierto. Estaba decidida a hacerlo suyo de nuevo. A volverlo a la vida de nuevo y si su sangre era necesaria para ello. Entonces la entregaría sin vacilación.

-Eso es, no tengas miedo amor mío. Sólo es tu cuerpo muriendo…-ella asintió calmadamente esta vez- las marcas que dejó en su cuello seguramente dejarían cicatriz. Y ahora que finalmente la tenía dónde quería, tambaleándose entre la vida y la muerte se le ocurrió que tal vez pudiera divertirse de nuevo. Hasta que se terminara la sangre o su cuerpo abandonara del todo...el calor.

-Hazlo de nuevo…-insistió de pronto- sacándolo de su pequeño ensimismamiento.

-Muérdeme aquí...en el pecho. -Poseía un precioso par de pechos, eso tenía que admitirlo- Aunque aún no lograba entender porqué seguía obsesionada con él, en su sangre no había advertido nada más que el sabor amargo -y al que estaba más que acostumbrado- de la crueldad y el abandono. Algo verdaderamente malo tendría que haberle pasado para que sus recuerdos estuvieran así de bloqueados, la mayoría de las personas pensaban en lo que siempre quisieron pero jamás se atrevieron o en lo que hicieron y se arrepintieron de hacer.

Lo habían hecho todas, cada una de sus selectas víctimas tenía una imagen a la cual aferrarse pero no esta mujer. Estaba rota, hueca y vacía cual muñeca. Usada y desechada...como él.

-Voy a conceder tu deseo ahora...-la había colocado donde empezaron, sobre las frías losetas del cuarto de baño y su cuerpo tembló de manera inmediata al contacto- Ahora se parecía a la pequeña Ophelia. La sangre sería su lago y sus mordidas las flores que la llevarían a la tumba...

-¿En verdad crees poder hacerlo?

-Te daré una muerte mejor que a cualquiera, prometo no quemar tu cuerpo, se lo llevaré a tu hermano. -sus ojos destilaron de nuevo aquel filo macabro y entonces se acomodo sobre su regazo, una mano sobre la suya…_-¿es que a caso no puedes sentir mi calor?¿no reconoces mi tacto? He venido hasta aquí para poder decirte que…_-Claire ya no pudo continuar- él la mordió de nuevo, en el lugar donde yacía lo único que desde siempre fue para él...su corazón.

-Steve…

-Llámame como quieras amor mío, toma mi mano, entrégate a mí.

** .**

**~~5~~**

**_Sólo la luz de luna fue capaz de perdonarme._**

**_Mirando secretamente cómo se desliza la luz en tu rostro._**

**_Mientras los sueños que tienes te mantienen dormida,_**

**_Quisiera que me esperaras con un vestido negro._**

**_…_**

Observó su cuerpo dormido una vez más, lo había estado haciendo mientras la tarde se convertía en noche y las sombras los cobijaban con su manto. No habían sido muchas las veces que poseyó su cuerpo, pero habían sido las suficientes para él. Le confesó su amor entre jadeos placenteros y el rostro de ella se transformó por completo.

_-Si tan solo pudieras ver en mí lo que veo en ti…-_removió algunos cabellos sueltos que caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro- estaba agotada al igual que él pero se resistía al sueño con tal de poder contemplarla un poco más de tiempo.

_-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso_

_-¿Qué te amo?_

_-No insistas_

_-¡Pero es cierto! y tú también me amas, Jill dijo que te arrojaste sobre mí, sollozaste sobre mí, juraste seguirme al mismísimo infierno_

_-No sabía lo que decía…_

_-Lo sabías. Así como ahora sabes por qué me rechazas, ¿Es por él? -dijo mientras tomaba la preciosa joya carmesí que adornaba su pecho entre sus manos-_

_-Yuri no…_

_-¡Entonces dime por qué! Mírame a los ojos, dime que lo amaste más de lo que puedo ver que me amas a mi…-apretó la joya dentro de su puño, como solía hacer cada vez que se instalaba la inseguridad y el temor en su corazón- No podía competir con un recuerdo y no podía golpear hasta sangrar a alguien que ya estaba muerto._

_-Yo…-no lo miraba a los ojos- acababan de hacer el amor y él susurro esas malditas palabras poco antes de yacer a su lado-_

_-¿Lo que dijiste en Raccoon, siempre fue una mentira, no es cierto?_

_-No…_

_-¡Entonces por qué! ¿Por qué desapareciste así? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que habías muerto?_

_-¿Así quieres que terminemos esto?_

_-¿Por qué sigues huyendo?_

_-Porque quiero que sigas viviendo…-sostuvo su mirada y entonces fue él quien se quedó sin palabras- la mirada que siempre había buscado por fin estaba ahí. Pero no era la escena que por noches enteras había imaginado. Su gesto era triste e indeciblemente tortuoso._

_-Ya te dije que estoy aquí…_

_-Y yo te dije, que los hombres en mi vida tienen esa molesta tendencia a desaparecer. Tú mismo lo viste, ¿no es cierto? Nadie supo de dónde provino ese disparo y él hombre que murió pudiste ser tú. Así que la respuesta sigue siendo no._

_-Ada…_

_-¿Quieres dejar de arruinarnos esto? Porque es lo único que vamos a tener…-él aún buscaba respuestas en su mirada, pero si esto era lo "único" que iban a tener entonces estaba siendo un completo estúpido…-le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, se aproximó a su rostro y besó sus labios con fervor._

_-Siempre te amé…-confesó la espía en un tono tan ínfimo que tuvo que mirarla a los ojos para saber si no fue producto de su imaginación-_

_-Y yo a ti._

**.**

**~~6~~**

**_En tu cuello hundo profundamente mi amor._**

**_ Unidos con mi sangre, retocemos en la oscuridad._**

**_La novia de la noche iluminada por la luz de luna._**

**...**

Sus labios mordiendo su piel, las manos enlazadas, su corazón latiendo como si no supiera que en cualquier momento podría expeler su último aliento. Vincent cerró los ojos al tiempo que perforaba su dermis con la hilera completa de dientes, el flujo comenzó de inmediato y el sabor sació sus labios. Era dulce y amargo entre óxido y sal, las imágenes que le mostraba ahora ¿pertenecían a él o a ella?

**…**

_Un cuerpo se debatía tortuosamente mientras era sometido contra su voluntad por algo que no podía controlar, intentaba mantenerse despierto pero sus sentidos prontamente se comenzaron a apagar. Había alguien en algún lado, alguien a quién debía proteger, alguien por quién valía soportar tal cantidad de dolor._

_-Si confías en las personas, tarde o temprano te decepcionarán…_

_-Si no te das la oportunidad de confiar en ellas ¿cómo van a dejar de decepcionarte?_

**…**

-Steve...

Así que aún no estaba muerta. Normalmente le tomaba un periodo de 20 segundos terminar con sus víctimas pero con ella seguía siendo diferente. La incisión que abrió sobre su piel no era sobre alguna vena en particular y tampoco estaba succionando con la voracidad acostumbrada.

Se había perdió en aquella escena que por alguna razón parecía demasiado íntima y personal. La ansiedad que sentía ahora. ¿era producto de esta nueva víctima? o era producto de lo que al fin lograba recordar. -No lo sabía- Y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de seguir pensando en ello. La tranquilizó con un leve movimiento de la mano que ahora se encontraba sobre su vientre. Cerró los ojos y volvió a beber.

**…**

_El hombre que yacía sintió de pronto una ligereza que nada tenía que ver con el estado anterior de su cuerpo. La piel le hormigueaba y su cabeza daba vueltas, le dolían además el brazo derecho y la boca del estómago. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Cómo llegó ahí o qué fue lo que le hicieron. Pero más importante que eso…¿dónde estaba esa persona. A la que juró proteger?_

_-Steve…-escuchó de nuevo pero ya no podía adivinar si se trataba del "sueño" o la realidad- El hombre abrió los ojos y encontró la imagen de aquella que le era más preciada que nada._

_-Claire…_

**.**

**~~7~~**

**_Una vez más, al lado de tus párpados._**

**_Una vez más, en el alféizar de tu muerte._**

**_La novia oscura de la noche._**

**…**

El asesinó abrió los ojos y contempló la imagen de la mujer que con tanto dolor había estado "esperando" advirtió la palidez de su rostro, los ojos apagados y el cabello rojo cenizo desparramado por el largo del piso.

-¿Qué era lo que había hecho? –las imágenes volvieron de pronto como un torrente sanguinario flagelando su alma y su mente, rompiendo su voluntad y consecuentemente como si se tratara de un bendito poseso, no pudo evitar separarse del cuerpo que segundos antes había estado sosteniendo.

_-Steve, ¿qué está sucediendo?_

_-Mi cuerpo… ¡Ayúdame Claire! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Claire! ¡Claire!_

_-¡No! Steve ¡No!_

_Su cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle y se concentró en atacarla a ella, le dio caza por el largo de la habitación y se escabulló por debajo de una reja que estaba próxima a cerrarse, arremetió contra la estructura de metal una y otra…y otra vez, ella gritaba aterrada pero ya no se trataba solo de él. Algo más la tenía sujeta por el cuerpo...iban a arrebatarle la vida y él. No podía permitir eso._

_-Claire…_

**.**

**~~8~~**

**_Esta noche también deseo sangre,_**

**_Caminando en la oscuridad, fundiéndome en ella._**

**_Hermoso como esto, mi canción de súplica de rodillas._**

**_Descomponiéndose antes que lo sepamos,_**

**_Desapareciendo y sin dejar nada atrás._**

**…**

-¡Capitán!

-¿La encontraron?

-Negativo, el dispositivo de rastreo ubica la posición de su hermana aún en el interior de estas instalaciones.

-¡Maldición!

-Aún podemos rastrearla…-aseguró la directora Valentine firmemente desde su posición-

-Pero ella debió quitarse el…

-Sí, pero aún conserva los pendientes que hace muchos años le regalé

-¿Tú estabas vigilando a Claire? –inquirió el capitán de la escuadra y la rubia negó de manera inmediata-

-Son diamantes auténticos, Dick los robó en nuestra última expedición de campo, podemos rastrear el número de serie vía satelital suponiendo que alguna cámara captara su imagen poco antes de "desaparecer"

-Entendido -el segundo al mano salió corriendo de nuevo y Jill fue parsimoniosamente detrás de él– esas últimas palabras que dijo dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca del soldado- ¿Su hermana desaparecería como lo hizo ella? ¿Como lo hicieron sus padres? ó ¿Cómo lo hizo Piers?

-Eres lo único que tengo...y una vez más te perdí.

**.**

**~~9~~**

****¿Qué sucedió después de eso? ¿Por qué tenía ahora este cuerpo maldito? ¿Por qué el rostro de ella se había opacado y la edad transformaba sus rasgos. ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? ¿Cuánto tiempo perdió? -se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta consumido y derrotado. Ya no creía que estuviera respirando...Ya no creía que existiera algo que pudiera hacer para...

* * *

**CMosser:** jajajajaja! El reality show sabes bien dónde está, pero en vista de lo "grande" del atentado, los buenos chicos de la BSAA consideraron prudente poner una cámara indiscreta en la habitación de la espía, con lo q no contaban era con que cierto rubio le haría una muy prolongada y deliciosa visita. ¿En verdad Steve es tan condenadamente sexy? Abre la ventana, prepara tu cuello...porque yo creo que está falto de consuelo. Y entre otros asuntos yo creería que la "justicia divina" le cayo a la Redfield menor pero es solo mi opinión...jajaja. PD: la nueva escena de Jill o más bien las revelaciones de Jill las he escrito especialmente para ti.

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Creo que Steve acaba de dedicarle a Claire todo el toqueteo que deseabas. Aunque según me parece se le pasó un poquitín la mano, deberías castigarlo ha sido un niño muy pero muy malo...Y no te preocupes nadie "morirá" en Desert Rose..-por el momento- sabes que dicen x ahí q uno debe "morir" para volver a nacer y Claire...bueno creo que necesitaba una buena sacudida-.."ambos de hecho" la parte interesante será ahora ¿cómo hará para salvarla? ideas?

**Heart of Girl:** Creo que sacarás tu antorcha, la sierra eléctrica o el palo con clavos...jajaja sé que fue un momento Aeon en extremo débil, pero solo piensa en esto...no hay nada más mejor que despertar al lado de tu amor. Tendrán su momento y llegaremos a eso...Se han confesado sus sentimientos, se han protegido el uno al otro ahora solo hace falta...que no exista nada que pueda separarlos.

* * *

Un placer como siempre mis queridos lectores y para no variar ni perder la costumbre os dejo con la recomendación musical de esta noche y en la que me he basado para escritar la historia:

**_Romance -incubo-_**

**_Buck Tick._**


End file.
